Sky's the Limit
by Jleighl1987
Summary: Follow the struggles of Skylar Mercer and how she becomes a Mercer. You would think the life of a 17 year old would be simple, but i guess when you last name is Mercer its a different story. WARNING there is a lot of violence in this story, such as a school shooting. You are warned, its graphic.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Four Brothers, just the characters to decide to put in the story.

You would think a normal girl from Detroit, Michigan would never know the pain of death, sorrow, or even the pain of being alone. Being seventeen years old and having four brothers, Skylar knew all those feelings and they became very familiar as her life progressed on. She was adopted the same day that the youngest brother was adopted, Jack Mercer. Jack was a troubled boy who never spoke. He scared Skylar a lot, especially when they were little. Skylar was nine and knew nothing of what love really consisted of. Evelyn had no intentions of adopting a little girl but as she walked into the office that day prepared to see Jack, she came across a brown headed little girl sitting in the corner, kicking her feet against the chair. She had asked about her before going in to talk to Jack. That was the day Evelyn heart was so big, she took both Jack and Skylar home.

* * *

Tomorrow was spring break for Detroit High. All they had to do was get through the rest of the day and they would be home free. Skylar walked down the hall as she smiled at a few people.

"Hey Sky! What's up?" A replied as she passed him. She just walking walking to her locker.

"Four more hours that's all I have." She replies as she put her books in her locker. A loud noise interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw three boys kicking books all over the ground.

"Loser!" One yelled as the others high fived but walking away.

"Get out of our school you freak!" Another boy yelled. Just then Jack walked up behind her.

"Hey!" He replied with a smile but noticed she was upset. "What is it?"

"You would think picking on people would get a little old. They do this everyday as if it has an effect on people. They are going to pay one day." She replied grabbing her books.

"They are just being stupid. No one really means anything by it." Jack told her.

"It's still people's feelings Jack. You don't think he is embarrassed by having people throw his shit all over the ground and then having people watch you pick it up. It's not right."

Jack smiled at her. "You remind me so much of Ma it's not even funny. You would think you were her own child."

Skylar shakes her head and she closes her locker. They began walking to class, as she passed the boy on the ground and became uneasy. She looked down at him and clutched her books to her chest as he glared at her.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch, Skylar grabbed her books and hurried to go meet Jack in the cafeteria. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall.

"Hey you!" He replied with a smile.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence." She smiled back at him before moving from the wall. "I thought you were skipping today?"

"Well I was but then I wouldn't get to see your beautiful face one last time before we leave for break." He smiled grabbing her hand stopping her.

"You are just so charming."

"I try." He told her. That smile she thought, always did something to her. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You know your little buddies were being assholes again today."

"What did they do this time?" He grabbed her books from her arms and grabbed her hand again.

"Just being the stupid idiots they are. Throwing Bobby's books all over the floor and then kicking them. Calling him names. They are going to get it one day Aiden and its not going to be pretty. What gives the right to treat people like that?" She looked up at her boyfriend who was smiling. "And you are smiling because?" She replied stopping in her tracks.

"You are just so cute when you get all concerned about things" he told her. She just looked at him. "Okay okay ill talk to them. They are just being boys. Isn't that what high school is?"

"No you shouldn't come to high school to be tortured because of the way you look or who your family is. I was adopted and my brothers are the Mercers do you think that I should be treated bad?" She asked him.

"Of course not. You are the most beautiful girl in this school. People would be crazy not to love you. And if anyone decides otherwise I will kick their ass. You are my girlfriend and I love you. That's all that matters."

"Have you been listening to anything I have said?" She asked with a smirk.

"Of course. Like I said I will talk to them. Can we go eat now?" He smiled at her again. He leaned down and kissed her. Just then loud pops came from across the hall. Skylar quickly pulled away from Aiden and quickly pulled back from him. The noise came again. Aiden moved to walk towards the noise but Skylar stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She asked grabbing a hold of his arm.

"It's probably some idiot being stupid." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. The noise came again, then screaming. A herd of students came running towards Skylar and Aiden. "What's going on?" Aiden screamed trying to get someone to stop.

"Aiden what's happening?" Skylar asked looking around trying not to get ran over. The pops came again. "Is someone shooting?" She asked. Just then someone came around the corner still shooting. It was Bobby. "Ohmygosh Aiden it's Bobby!" She covered her mouth. Aiden grabbed her arm and pulled her as they took of running. "Wait!" She stopped "I have to go to Jack. He is waiting for me in the cafeteria. He will be scared to death if he doesn't know where I am." She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Sky he has a gun and is headed our way. We need to get out of the school now." Aiden pulled her again.

"He's my brother!" She yelled. "I can't leave him."

Aiden looked down the hall and then back at her. "Okay let's go!" he grabbed her hand again and ran away from the exit towards the cafeteria where Skylars brother was waiting. "This is bad. This is really bad!" Aiden replied as they slowed down.

"I was just saying stupid shit earlier. I didn't think something like this would ever happen. Did you see his face? He looked so angry. All those people. Aiden, he shot all of those people."

"Hey look at me!" He grabbed her face. "We are going to be okay. Nothing is going to happen to us. We are going to get Jack and we are all going to get out of here." He pulled her close and kissed her head. He put his back against the wall and looked down the hall to see if anyone was coming. He tightened his grip on her head before pulling her towards to the door of the cafeteria. It was empty. "Jack!" She whispered loudly before covering her mouth.

"No this is good. He must have gotten out. He's probably outside looking for you." Aiden grabbed her shoulders making him face her. "Now we need to get out of here. I need you to stay with me and follow my every footstep. We are going to make it I promise." He kissed her again as she nodded her head. "I love you!" He told her. She looked up at him and smiled. She went to reply but the sound of pops distracted her. The door opened to the cafeteria and in walked Bobby. Aiden jerked Skylar to the ground and covered her mouth. She began shaking uncontrollably. How could this happen. They were only seventeen. People weren't suppose to be bringing guns into schools and shooting people. What kind of pain was this kid going through to want to kill people. "Follow me!" Aiden whispered knocking Skylar out of her thoughts. She nodded her head and began crawling after Aiden. They finally made it to the door. Aiden knew once he opened the door they would have to run for their lives. He looked behind him one last time before pushing the door open and throwing Skylars body into the open space. She hit hard just as gunshots began going off. Aiden picked her up and carried her down the hall. Just as students thought the close was clear many began running out of class rooms. Bobby entered the hall. Aiden put Skylar down. The crowd began shoving as gunshots filled the air. Bodies began falling all around Skylar. "Sky I need you to run as fast as you can!" She heard Aiden yell.

"I'm so scared!" She cried. She held tight on his hand as she continued running. She could see the door. They were almost there. She felt something jerk in her arm and looked down. Aiden was no longer there. She fell to the ground but felt arms come around her and pick her up. They ran through the doors and outside. She could feel the sun on her face and she squinted as she felt herself being put down. "Run!" Someone yelled.

"Aiden!" She yelled! She began looking around. "Aiden!" She yelled again. Everyone stopped running and began looking around. She felt her stomach in her throat. Where was he? Was he ok? "Aiden!" She looked around and saw people laying on the ground bleeding and crying.

"Skylar!" She heard her name.

"Aiden!" She screamed.

"Sky!" Jack ran to her and embraced her.

"Jack I lost Aiden. He was holding onto me and then I lost him. He was right there." She cries hugging her brother.

"It's ok I'm sure he is out here somewhere. I'm sure he is safe!" Jack hugged her again "I am so happy you are okay. I thought I lost you."

"Jack we have to find him. I'm so scared."

"We will!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Who was it Sky? Did you see who it was?"

"Bobby! It was Bobby Mitchell. He looked so angry Jack. And all those people..." She sobbed putting her head into her brothers chest. "He just started shooting. And people were running and screaming. We went looking for you and he came into the cafeteria. We ran out and all these students came out too. I lost Aiden in the midst of them."

"Shhhhh!" Jack told her "I'm sure he is lost in the crowd out here. We just have to go look for him."

"Is it over Jack? Is he done?" Skylar looked up at her brother.

"I don't know." Jack told her looking around at the scene around him.

"I need your attention please!" Jack and Skylar turned towards the man speaking. It was the principle. "I need everyone to move towards the buses. We need to get a head count of everyone. I need everyone to do this in a sensible fashion. Get on the bus and as you enter sign your name down. We need to have record of everyone getting on the bus. Do this quickly people. I promise you you are safe now and we will get you to your families as soon as possible."

Jack moved Skylar towards the buses. "I can't go without Aiden. He's probably worried Jack. We have to find him."

"Skylar I am sure he is looking for you too. We have to get on the bus and we will look for him at the other school. Come on we have to go." He grabbed her arm and wrapped his around her waist. She laid her head into his arm as they walked towards the bus. She felt the tears slide down her face. Lord please let Aiden be okay. She looked up at the school before getting onto the bus.

So I has this in mind. Tell me what you think. I've been rereading all of my other stories and I just felt like writing another one.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. :)

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

They arrived at the elementary school about five blocks down from the high school. People were crying all around them. Jack and Skylar stepped off the bus and began looking around. Jack looked for their family as Skylar scanned the crowd for Aiden. Where was he?

"Come on Sky. Lets go inside. Ma is probably having a heart attack not knowing if we are okay." Jack grabbed her hand and led her towards the school.  
"How does it come to this Jack? How does someone just come up in a school and start shooting?" Skylar asked her brother as she looked around. People were crying and embracing each other.  
"Skylar!" She heard her voice. She felt her heart skip beats. She turned around to two boys running up to her. They hugged her. "Thank God you are okay!" One replied letting her go.  
"Where's Aiden?" The other asked. "We saw him in the school."  
"You saw him?" Skylar asked. "Where was he? Was he ok?"  
"He was running just like the rest of us. Who was it? Do you know?"  
Skylar just looked at them remembering earlier that morning. "It was Bobby Mitchell."  
The two boys just stared at her. "What?" One looked stunned.  
"We just saw him this morning." The other replied.  
"You mean when you were throwing and kicking his books all over the ground. Or when you were calling him a loser and a freak. Is that what you are talking about?" Skylar replied loudly. "I need to go find my boyfriend."  
"We didn't think anything about it. This is high school."  
"Really Riley you think the way you treat people doesn't have effect? You are dealing with people's feelings." Skylar spun around. "You to Kyle. You think they think its funny when they are being humiliated in front of their classmates? You see them laughing with you?"  
"Look we didn't mean anything by it." Kyle replied. "We were just goofing off. I never thought this would happen." He looked around the school.  
"We need to get inside and find our families. I'm sure people are looking for us." Jack chimed in. "Come Sky we need to go."  
"Sky..." She heard Riley's voice. "We are sorry okay. Please come tell us when you find Aiden."  
Skylar nodded her head before turning around and walking into the school. She took a deep breath as she saw the gym filled with people. "Aiden!" She yelled. She began scanning through the crowd looking for her boyfriend. "Have you seen Aiden?" She asked a group of girls. They shook their heads.  
"Ma!" She heard Jack yell. He let go of her hand and ran towards their mother. Skylar watched as her brother hugged her.  
"Jack! Sky! Are you ok?" She asked grabbing Skylars arm and pulling her into a hug.  
"Someone just came and shot up the school Ma!" Jack told her.  
"Skylar are you ok?" Evelyn asked noticing her daughter being distant. Skylar didn't reply. "Skylar!"  
Skylar looked at her mother before bursting into tears. Evelyn wrapped her arms around. "It's ok sweetheart. You are safe now."  
"Where's everyone else?" Jack asked looking for his brothers.  
"They are at home waiting. I didn't want them to come into this. You know Bobby and his temper." Evelyn gave a little smile.  
"Ma we can't find Aiden." Jack told her. "He was with Skylar running out of the school but she a lost him. We need to find him."  
Evelyn looked her son before looking at Skylar who was still scanning the crowd. Jack continued to look at his mother knowing exactly what she was thinking. Evelyn kissed Jack on the cheek for nodding her head.  
"Come on Sky let's go look for him!" Jack replied coming up beside his sister.  
Skylar nodded her head before walking around. "I need you attention please. There is another group of students coming in from the high school. If you haven't signed in please do so now. We ask that you do not come to the door as these students come in. We need to get a count. Please be patient with us. We all know you would like to go home to your families." The principle appeared in front of the gym. Skylar looked towards the door as she heard yelling. Suddenly the door was swarmed with students trying to get in. Skylar immediately took off looking for her boyfriend.  
"Sky!" Jack yelled trying to keep up with her. He ran into the crowd of people.  
"Aiden!" She yelled. "Aiden!" She was pushing through people looking for him. "Aiden!" She screamed. She could other people calling out names as well. She made her way to a table and climb on top. She began scanning the crowd "Aiden!" She screamed.  
"Skylar!" She heard her name being yelled. "Skylar!"  
"Sky it's Camryn!" Jack yelled. He picked Skylar up off the table and took of running towards their friend. They embraced each other.  
"Cam have you seen Aiden? I can't find him. We were in the school then I lost him." Skylar asked  
"Sky everyone is here from the school. I was on the last bus." Camryn told her.  
"No there has to be another bus!" Skylar replied as tears streamed down her face. "Aiden!" She screamed. It was no use. He wasn't there.  
"Come on Sky! We will continue to look for him." Jack told her grabbing her hand.  
"Yeah Sky he's probably outside looking for you. He has to be here somewhere." Camryn replied.  
"Jack! Sky!" It was Kyle. He ran up to his friends. "Did you find him?"  
"No we were just going to go look outside." Jack told him.  
"I just came from there. Riley is still looking for his girlfriend but Aiden isn't out there. It's complete chaos out there." Kyle replied.  
Skylar turned away as she began crying. Jack touched her shoulder as she shoved it off. She wiped her face. "He has to be in here somewhere. You just don't lose someone. I am looking for him some more. He got out okay. He made it just like the rest of us. "  
Kyle looked over at Jack before nodding his head. "You're right. He's probably just wondering out like he always does. I'm sure he's ok. " Kyle gave a reassuring smile. Skylar walked away to begin looking again.  
"You better pray he's alright Kyle." Jack put his finger in Kyles face. "If he's not..."  
"Now is not the time for this!" Camryn replied shoving Jacks shoulder "We are all hurting. And we all are looking for someone to blame. We need to be in this together. We need to stay calm!"  
Jack turned away from everyone.

Skylar scanned through the crowd when she saw him. She took off running. "Aiden!" She screamed. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. It wasn't him. "Sorry I thought you were someone else." She turned away and saw Jack staring at her. She shook her head as tears streamed down her face. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I can't think right now. I just don't know what to do. He has to be okay right? Right Jack? Tell me he's okay!" She looked up at her brother.  
"I'm so sorry sweetheart." That was all he could reply. She laid her head in his chest as he hugged her.

"We need to go home." Jack finally replied. Skylar lifted her head from his lap and looked at her brother. How long had they been there. The sun had gone down and mostly everyone had cleared out of the gym. She looked over at the bleachers and saw Evelyn sitting there. Had she been there the whole time? "There is no point for us to be here anymore and we need to go see our brothers."  
"I can't move." She whispered. She had lost her voice from screaming and crying. "Is this a dream?"  
"I'm afraid not." Jack rubbed his face. "Come on let's go home."  
He lifted himself off the ground before grabbing Skylars hand. They walked over to Evelyn. "We are ready to go home." Jack told her. Evelyn looked down at Skylar who had tears streaming down her face. She nodded her headed before stepping down off the bleachers and kissing them both on the heads. She walked past them. Jack tightened his grip on Skylars hand. "It's hard right now but it's going to get better. I promise. We are all going to get through this and we are all going to heal."  
Skylar nodded her head. They began walking towards the direction Evelyn walked.

They arrived at the house. It had began to rain but Skylar didn't care. She took her time getting out of the car even with the help of Jack. She slowed her pace down and looked down the street. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a joke.  
"Skylar you coming?" Jack asked knocking her out of her trance. She faced him before walking towards the house.  
"Let's get you inside and out of those wet clothes. You both are going to get sick." Evelyn told them as she opened the door. Bobby was standing there with his hands in his pocket. He jerked Jacks head toward him and embraced him. No one said a word. Angel was standing at the top of the stairs but didn't move.  
"Glad you are both safe." Evelyn replied. "I don't know what I would have done..."  
"Ma..." Jack stopped her.  
"What took you so long to get here?" Bobby asked. He looked at his baby sister who was staring off into space.  
"We couldn't find Aiden..." Jack began.  
"I'm going to sleep." Skylar moved past everyone. She couldn't talk about it anymore. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She was exhausted and drained. She needed to sit down and close her eyes. Maybe it would all disappear if she closed her eyes.  
"Sky..." Jack replies grabbing her arm.  
"I just want to be alone right now Jack." She whispered. "I'm really glad you are okay. I was scared. "  
Jack nodded his head. Bobby grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "I love you! You know that right?" He asked her  
She nodded her head and a gave slight smile. "I'm just tired." Her eyes filled up with tears. She moved towards the stairs. Jack continued to stand in the same spot as he watched her walk up the stairs to his room. He looked at Bobby before shaking his head. Bobby grabbed his brother and hugged him.  
"Is he dead?" Angel asked finally. Jack nodded his head moving away from Bobby and wiping his face. "We waited all day for him to come at the elementary school. Six buses of students came and he wasn't on either one of them. Sky said they were running towards the exit when she lost him. No one has seen him."  
Bobby sat down on the couch. "How does someone come up in a school and start shooting people."  
"The crazy thing is we saw him this morning. The shooter. We were at Sky's locker and these guys were picking on him. They threw his books all on the ground and were calling him names. He seemed so angry. I didn't see him after that. I was in the cafeteria waiting on Sky when we heard the shots. We all took off running out the nearest exit."  
"Who were the guys?" Angel asked.  
"Kyle and Riley. They are friends with Aiden. Skylar let them have it earlier at the gym. It's just high school though. People are going to be picked on. You are suppose to get through it though. You aren't suppose to let it get to you." Jack shook his head. "And now Aiden is dead and our baby sister is devastated. I don't know what to do. She doesn't believe it and I don't think she will for a while."  
"I'm going to go check on her." Bobby replied getting up from the couch.  
"Leave her be Bobby." Evelyn replied. "It's been a long day and she just needs time. Let's all to to sleep and we can worry about everything in the morning."  
The boys nodded their heads. "Goodnight my sweet babies. I'm so glad you are all home safe."

Skylar quickly got up from the top of the stairs and hurried to her room. She quietly shut the door and sat down on her bed. The rain was still coming down hard. Was Aiden dead? Were her brothers right? She continued to stare outside at the rain coming down. "I love you too." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! :) I know it was a sudden start to the story but I promise I am going somewhere with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

A week had passed since the shooting at Detroit High. Spring break was over and many were wondering what was going to happen. Was school ever going to be the same. Jack was a senior and he would be graduating in May, but for Skylar, she had another year. She had talked much since the shooting. There wasn't really much to say to anyone. She blames pretty much everyone. She blamed Jack for being in the cafeteria, she blamed Riley and Kyle for being assholes and picking on Bobby earlier that morning, she even blamed Aiden for coming to school that day when he said he was skipping. Twenty students were killed with over forty wounded. Each day that passed was someone's funeral. She hadnt attended any of them and really didn't want to attend the one that day. Aiden was her soulmate and now he was dead. How does someone cope with that? Skylar looked at herself in the mirror. She hasnt cried since the shooting, but you can tell in her face something isn't right. She heard a soft knock on the door before it opened. She straightened out her dress before looking up.  
"Hey there beautiful girl." It was her oldest brother, Bobby "You ready to go?"  
She nodded her head before looking in the mirror again. They walked to the stairs where she saw her whole family waiting for her. It made her happy that all her brothers cared enough to go with her to Aidens funeral, even though they gave him shit every time he came over. She knows they care about her. Bobby put his hand on her back giving her a little push to walk down the stairs.  
"You ready to go sweetheart?" Evelyn appeared in the doorway.  
"I guess so." Skylar replied. "Thank you guys for coming with me. It means a lot." She gave a little smile to her brothers.  
"We are for you." Angel told her. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. They began walking out to the van. At least the sun was out. She looked down the street.  
"Sky you going to get in the van?" Jack asked knocking her out of her trance.  
"Yeah." She whispered.  
They all rode in silence to the church. The place was packed. She saw Riley, Kyle, and Camryn standing at the door waiting on her and Jack.  
"Hey guys!" Jack was the first to reply.  
Camryn walked over to Skylar and embraced her. "You look good."  
Skylar gave a little smile. She nodded her head to Riley and Kyle before walking past everyone.  
"She hates us." Riley replied.  
"She hates everyone right now." Jack told them. "I'll see you guys inside."  
The boys shook hands before walking inside. Skylar had already found a seat and was sitting down. Jack walked up next to her and looked down. She wouldn't look at him. "You know it would be easier if you just let me in." He told her scooting past her to sit down.  
"Why?" Skylar asked still staring ahead.  
"Because I am your brother and can help you."  
"Help me? Why do I need help?"  
"You aren't alone in this Sky. We all lost someone that day."  
"Did you? Did you lose the one person you gave your heart and soul to?"  
Jack sighed "You know I didn't, but he was my friend. It hurts just the same."  
Skylar finally looked at him. "The pain isn't going to go away Sky but you don't have to deal with it alone. Aiden wouldn't want you to. I know how much he meant to you and I am so sorry for what happened..." Jack replied.  
"If you will take your seats we would like to begin." The pastor stood up interrupting Jack. "We would like to begin with a word of prayer then Aidens mother would like to say a few words. Please bow your heads."  
The pastor began praying, Skylar lifted her head and looked around the room. She looked at the back door and saw her brothers standing there. They weren't big into churches. She looked for Evelyn but couldn't find her. She turned back just as the pastor said 'amen.' Aidens mother stood up from the pew and began walking towards the podium. Skylar felt so bad for her. Skylar quickly grabbed Jacks hand.  
"My son was one of the most joyous gifts God could have ever given me. He was the love of my life. He would have done anything for anyone. His heart was beautiful and pure. I know you are all hurting today but Aiden would want you to be happy. Laugh, smile, sing. Do something other than cry. He wouldn't be happy to see all of you crying over him. He was a happy boy and loved life. Bu more than that he loved a girl more. I remember the day he came home from school, he was rambling about some gorgeous brunette he met in gym class..."  
Skylar gave a small smile as Aidens mother talked about her. "Skylar thank you so much for being one of the greatest people in my boys life. He loved every ounce of you. You were perfect to him. Thank you for being there with him that day. I know he would be so happy to know that you are sitting here with us today. Thank you for loving him." Skylar could feel the tears streaming down her face. She felt Jack tighten his grip on her hand. "Thank you for all coming. My boy would be so happy to know how many people cared and loved him." Aidens mom stepped down. Skylar looked at Jack. "A group of Aidens friends have put together a slideshow." The lights dimmed and "Please Remember" began playing. Skylar didn't want to watch but found herself looking up anyways. The first pictures were of Aiden and his friends being silly and doing pranks on each other. You could people begin laughing. She tried to smile. A picture of Skylar and Aiden showed up. Aiden had come up behind Skylar and caught her off guard, kissing her on the cheek. Jack put his arm around his sister as the pictures kept going. Maybe it was just being there looking at the memories or maybe it was the song, Skylar couldn't take it anymore. She quickly got up from her seat and headed towards the door. Heads began turning around as she got up. "Sky!" She heard her name but she needed to get out of the church. She pushed past people. Bobby held his hand up to Jack before leaving the church himself. Jack followed anyways along with Riley, Kyle, and Camryn.  
"Sky!" Bobby yelled after. He caught her arm to make her stop. She hand her hand over her mouth trying to keep the cries from coming out. "It's ok." Bobby told her.  
"No it's not." She whispered. "I can't breathe." The tears began streaming down her face. Bobby brought her into his chest.  
"Sky are you alright?" Kyle asked walking over to them.  
"How do I go on without him?" She asked.  
"Sky it's ok to be sad..." Kyle started.  
"Why did you do it huh?" Skylar turned around. "Why did y'all have to be so mean to him? This wouldn't have happened." The boys remained silent. "You could have just left him alone and let him go on with his life. We wouldn't be here now. We would all be perfectly fine!"  
"Skylar don't do this!" Jack told her.  
"Aiden is dead because you idiots can't keep your fucking mouth shut. Is y'all's lives so horrible that you have to make others around you feel like shit?"  
"Sky..." Riley started.  
"If you say I am sorry one more time I will scream. Sorry doesn't fix things sorry isn't going to bring him back. It's not going to bring any of them back. I don't care that you are sorry!" She yelled.  
Camryn began crying. "Skylar it's ok to be mad but you can't blame this on everyone. Bobby was a disturbed kid anyways. It was bound to happen. If not then then maybe in the future."  
"I can't be here anymore." Skylar went to walk away.  
"Don't go please!" Kyle begged. "We need you Sky. You are our best friend."  
"No your best friend is laying in a coffin inside that church." She knew that hurt them. She saw Kyle flinch but she didn't care. "Don't follow me." She told them as she walked away. Jack put his arm around Camryn as she put her head on his shoulder and cried.  
"You guys go back inside. I'm going to follow her and make sure she is okay." Bobby told the. He began walking towards the direction his sister went.

It felt like the longest walk ever but Skylar finally made it to her house. She walked up the steps. "Have I not taught you the shortcuts through this town?" Bobby replied causing her to jump.  
"Jesus Bobby you trying to kill someone?" Skylar yelled.  
"I was worried about you." He stood up from the chair.  
"I'm fine." She went to unlock the door.  
"Are you?" Bobby asked.  
"Yes!" She sounded annoyed. "I'm so tired of everyone worrying about me."  
"Skylar you are our sister."  
"Then just leave me alone."  
"Why are you acting like this? Your boyfriend is dead and your friends are hurting just bad as you are."  
"My friends are what caused this!" Skylar yelled.  
"You can't keep blaming people for what happened."  
"Why? Huh? I stood in that school and watched this boy get bullied almost every day of my life. And each day I would say I was going to do something but I didn't. Every day I watched Aidens best friends bully him. I stood there that day and saw the anger in Bobby's eyes as he held the gun. He didn't care anymore and my boyfriend..." She couldn't breathe. "My boyfriend is dead because people don't know how to keep their fucking mouths shut." She began to sob. Bobby walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"It's going to get easier. I promise."  
"It's not..."  
"Don't say that. We are here for you Sky. Don't shut us out."

Ok ok I know I am dragging this out. This is the last chapter about the shooting. We are going to go more into the lives of the Mercers now before the movie begins. :) hope you liked this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo I'm feeling like people don't like this story so much right now bc of the way I started it. I promise I am going somewhere with it and will be getting into the movie real soon. So please please tell me what you think so far. And thank you to those who have reviewed it means a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

Skylar sat on her bed looking out her window. It was the first day of summer and she was in the house. School was canceled til August, so summer started early for the kids of Detroit High. She heard footsteps coming towards her room. She had the room in the corner of the house so every time someone walked upstairs and turned left, it was to come to her room. Her door was shut and she watched as the knob began to turn.

"Sky, it's Jack. Can I come in?" Jack asked peering his head in.

"People usually knock before asking that question." Skylar replied.

Jack laughed. "You want to go do something? Camyrn called to talk to you. She said she hasn't talked to you in two weeks."

"I've been busy." Skylar replied. She moved off the bed, hitting her table knocking stuff over. She bent down. Pictures had fell out of her box. Jack had walked over to help her. They were pictures from school. Jack began grabbing them noticing what they were. "I got them Jack!" Skylar grabbed them from his hand. She looked at them, everyone was happy and Aiden was there. She just continued to stare down at the picture.

"Sky..." Jack started knocking her out of her trance. She threw the pictures back on the ground and rubbed her face. She sighed before getting off the floor.

"I need some air." She walked past Jack and on the stairs.

"Skylar!" Jack called after her. Skylar ignored her brother and continued down the stairs. She walked outside and began squinting as the sun hit her face. "Sky!" She heard Jacks voice. She sighed before walking. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She just needed to be alone. Her mind began to wonder to the night after the shooting.

_She had walked into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind her. She braced herself with both hands on the side of the sink. She took in deep breaths. "You are ok!" She told herself. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the tiny box. She looked down as her hands were shaking. There was a soft tap on the door, causing her to drop the box. "Shit!" She covered her mouth. "I'll be out in a minute." She yelled. She opened the box quickly before sitting down on the toilet_.

"You going somewhere?" She quickly turned around being knocked out of her trance.

"You enjoy scaring the shit out of people?" Skylar replied noticing who it was.

"Well maybe if you paid attention you would know that I had been following you for a good 10 minutes now."

"I was thinking about something. "

"What's that?"

She just looked at her brother.

"You going to make me guess?" He asked.

"It's nothing Bobby."

"Jack told me he went to talk to you but you just ran out of the house."

"So?"

"Sky cut the shit. Just tell me what is bothering you."

"I wish y'all would stop asking me that."

"Then what is it baby, you stay locked up in your damn room all day and night. It's summer and you haven't done a damn thing with anyone."

"I don't want to do a damn thing with anyone." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

Bobby sighed. "Sky..." He rubbed his hands over his face. He wasn't the type to sit down and talk. "Please just talk to me. If you aren't going to talk to Ma or Jack, then talk to me. Or we can pretend that I'm not here, and you can talk to the air." Skylar looked at him, she raised her eyebrow. "Jesus Christ Sky, I'm trying here."

"Stop trying Bobby. I want everyone just stop trying and leave me alone! I'm fine!" She raised her voice. "You act like I am some fragile little girl. I'm ok, you want to know why? Because I survived. He died, but I survived. Is that what you want to hear Bobby? Aiden is dead but I am not!" She turned away as tears began streaming down her face. "Goddamnit!" She yelled.

"Sky you are still alive because you ran out of there like you were suppose to..."

"No actually I made Aiden stay so we could find Jack because I was scared that my brother was going to die. So I made him stay. He wanted to get out. He wanted to leave but I didn't!" She pointed her finger to her chest. "Because my brother was in that school too!"

Bobby moved closer to her. "You were looking out..."

"No! Aiden wasn't even suppose to be there that day. He was going to skip because he was leaving for the cruise. But he wanted to see me before he left and he was there, he was there and he got shot." Bobby touched her arm. "Don't!" She shoved him away. "Don't do that. Don't feel sorry for me."

"Sky..." Bobby went to talk again.

"No! I told you that I am fine and I am!" She wiped her face. As she turned to walk away, she let out a scream before falling to the ground.

"Sky are you alright?" Bobby bent down to help his little sister.

"I'm fine!" She pushed him away before falling down again, grabbing her stomach.

"You aren't fine!" Bobby yelled. She wouldn't look up at him and he could tell she was in pain. "Fuck this!" He bent down and picked his sister up. "You need to tell me right fucking now what is going on!" He demanded. He looked down on the asphalt and saw blood.

"I'm pregnant."

Hope you like it. :) review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another one :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

Bobby ran all the way home with his baby sister in his arms. _Pregnant_. He thought. How could this be? She has started bleeding more. He could feel it seeping through his shirt. He saw his house in his view. Almost there. "Ma!" He screamed. "Ma!" He kicked open the door breaking the glass. "Ma!" He yelled again. He heard footsteps hustling across the floor. The first to appear was Angel. "Angel call 911!" He yelled.

"What happened?" Angel saw Skylar is Bobby's arms.

"Just do what I fucking told you!" Bobby yelled. Jack came into the room after hearing Bobby yelling. "Jack, I need you to go grab towels."

"Bobby why isn't she awake?" Angel asked coming back with the phone.

"Is that blood?" Jack asked.

Bobby laid Skylar gently on the ground. "Jack! Towels now!"

"Yes I need an ambulance my sister is bleeding really bad..." Bobby heard Angel on the phone.

"Sky, open your eyes baby. I need you to open your eyes." He began rubbing the side of her head. "Where's those fucking towels Jack!" Jack appeared in the room with towels in his hand. "Bobby what happened?" Jack asked.

"The ambulance is coming!" Angel rushed over to his brothers and kneeled down on the floor. "Is she ok?"

"Where's Ma!" Bobby asked.

"She went out for a bit." Angel replied.

"Bobby answer the fucking question! What happened to my sister?" Jack was getting impatient. "Why is she bleeding?"

"Jack I can talk to you right now!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby she's breathing. That's a good sign, but where is the blood coming from. Did something happen? Did someone do this to her?" Angel asked.

Bobby sighed punching the floor. "Motherfucker!" He yelled.

"Bobby..." Jack whispered through his teeth.

"She's pregnant. She's losing the baby Jack!" Bobby told glared. Jack stood up and stared down at his sister, who slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

Jack began pacing back and forth in the ER. "You know you pacing back and forth is really starting to piss me off." Bobby stated, staring at his brother.

"Pregnant?" Angel rubbed his head. "How?"

"Well Angel, when a guy and a girl get together..." Bobby started.

"Shut the fuck up Bobby!" Angel yelled.

"How fuck do you think this happened Angel?"

"What is taking so long?" Jack asked. He sat down in the chair.

"Ma should be here soon. She was at Mary's house across town." Angel replied.

"Do you think she is ok?" Jack asked.

"I don't know man. There was a lot of blood on the floor." Angel told his brother. Bobby looked up in time to see the doctor coming towards them.

"Skylar is fine. She lost a lot of blood but we are pumping her full of fluids. We are going to keep her overnight just to monitor her, but she should be fine. She just needs to rest."

"Thank god!" Jack leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair.

"And the baby?" Angel asked the question everyone was avoiding.

The doctor sighed. "She lost it." Angel closed his eyes. "She was two months along. Things like this happen. She has been through some trauma and her body couldn't take it anymore. The shooting at the school could have been the main factor, she was going to lose this baby no matter what happened after that. I'm really sorry, but you can go back to see her." He nodded his head before walking away.

"I'm going to go see her." Jack stood up from his chair. "I don't even know what to say to her." He didn't wait for a response, he just walked away.

* * *

Jack stood at his sisters hospital door hesitating going in. He didn't know what to say. He pushed the door open.

"Hey." Skylar whispered. "You can come in." Jack slowly walked into the room.

"How are you?" Jack regretted asking that before it left his mouth. "Nevermind."

"I'm ok. A little tired." She replied. "Where is everyone at?"

"Waiting for Ma to to get here. She was with Mary across town."

Skylar nodded her head. "I probably freaked Bobby out."

"He was worried about you. I've never seen him look like that."

Skylar shrugged her shoulders. She suddenly became very interested in the string coming out of her sheet. "Why didn't you tell me Sky?" Jack finally asked.

"You would have killed him."

"Damn right I would have, but I would have also been there for you."

"I found out the night after the shooting. I hadn't been feeling good and noticed I didn't have a period. I don't even remember what everyone was doing when I had snuck out to the store."

"It's been two months since the shooting."

"Yeah well..." She sighed. "How do you tell your family that you are pregnant at 17?"

"I'm sure Ma has heard more fucked up stories in her life. We are all adopted remember."

"Right, just another Mercer who fucked up."

"You didn't..."

"I did and you know it. We should have used something or something. I can't even think right now."

"I'm sorry." Jack told her. "I hassled you so much about talking to me. I kept pushing you and pushing you."

"This is not your fault. This is mine. Everything will be ok. I have the best support system and I just have one more year of school left. Maybe I can make it through."

"Sky..." Jack turned away.

"This was meant to be Jack. Maybe this is Aidens way of telling me he is ok."

Her door slowly opened as Bobby, Angel, and Evelyn walked in. Skylar gave a slight smile to them. "Hi." She whispered.

Evelyn rushed over to her as tears streamed down her face. "My poor baby!"

"Ma, I'm ok." Skylar patted her mothers head as Evelyn embraced her. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Jerry is on his way. He was at the grocery store when we called him. He was going to drop Camille off before heading over here." Angel replied.

"I'm fine he doesn't need to leave her. She is pregnant." Skylar told them.

"How are you feeling?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm ok just tired and a little weak but I guess that's normal." She gave a slight smile. "I'm so sorry this happened Ma. We should have been more careful."

"It shouldn't have fucking happened." Bobby told her.

"Bobby!" Evelyn yelled slapping him in the arm.

"We are just happy you are ok." Evelyn told her.

"We are going to be fine. I was telling Jack, maybe this is Aiden telling me he is ok." Evelyn looked over at Jack who was staring out the window.

"Baby..." Evelyn didn't know where to start. "When you collapsed outside, you began bleeding heavily. You..." Evelyn drifted off. Bobby looked at the ground as Angel walked over to where Jack was standing. "The baby didn't make it." Evelyn replied. "You lost it."

"What?" Skylar was shocked. She looked at her brothers, no one was looking at her. She closed her eyes trying to wrap her head around what her mom just told her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Evelyn grabbed her hand.

Skylar nodded her head as tears streamed down her face. She just stared straight head, in shock. Evelyn rubbed the side of her face, moving her hair away. "You need to get some rest."

* * *

"You know I love you right?" Bobby asked his baby sister. She had finally been able to come home. She nodded her head. "What the hell happened then?"

Skylar just stared at him. "You having sex now? I mean come on did you want to end up on sixteen and pregnant?"

"I'm seventeen." She gave a smirk.

"I know that smartass."

"Bobby I just got out of the hospital from having a miscarriage. Do we really have to talk about this now?" She asked.

"I just want you to explain it to me..."

"Well Bobby usually when two people are in love they like to show it some times. Now what happens between a guy and a girl..."

"I will slap the shit out of you. " He interrupted.

"What do you want me to say to you? We had sex so what? I'm sorry that you found out the way that you did but you can't tell me you weren't having sex at seventeen."

"That's not the point, you are my little sister."

"Just leave it alone."

Bobby sighed. "Where's Jack? She asked changing the subject.

"He left. I don't know where he went. Do I need to buy you some condoms?"

Skylar threw herself on her pillow. "Bobby!" She yelled.

"I'm serious!" He yelled back. There was a soft knock on her door. It was her oldest brother Jeremiah.

"Hey you." He replied with a smile. "I just wanted to come by and see you."

"Hey Jerry!" Skylar threw her legs over the bed and walking over to give him a hug.

"You didn't have to get out of bed."

"I need to move around. I'm so tired of laying around." She wrapped her arms around him. "Ma said you came by the hospital. I'm sorry I was asleep."

"Don't be sorry. I know you had a rough day. How are you now?"

"Taking it day by day I guess. I'm not really alone to think about it. I have someone watching me 24/7." She looked over at Bobby.

"You love it." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "How's Camille?"

"Very pregnant. She is going to have her anytime now." Jerry had a huge smile on his face. Skylar tried to smile back. Bobby hit her arm. "I'm sorry..." Jerry started.

"Don't be sorry. I'm really happy for you Jer. Actually becoming something Ma wanted you to be."

"You are too." He replied.

"Yeah I doubt that. Messed up pretty bad this time." She gave a laugh.

"You didn't mess up. You just took a wrong turn. You'll get back on track."

"Thanks for stopping by Jer. It really means a lot." Skylar told her brother before wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks!" She smiled at him before climbing back into her bed.

"I'll see y'all later." He shook Bobby's hand before walking out of the room.

"You know you don't have to be in here with me. I'm fine." Skylar turned her attention to Bobby.

"Yeah I've heard that before." He told her.

"I am fine. I don't know how else you want me to tell you that."

"You dont understand do you? You are my little sister and I have every right to know what is going on in your life."

"I'm sorry do what?" Skylar glared at her brother. "My life is none of your business. If I want to tell you something then I will. Yes I went through something horrible and yes I should have told someone about the baby but I wasn't worried about a baby at the time. My boyfriend just died. I am so sorry that you found out the way that you found out but I do not regret my decision of wanting to be with Aiden. He was my best friend besides Jack. He was my everything. And yes if it came down to a baby to keep him with me then so be it..."

"Whoa!" Bobby held his hands up. "You wanted this baby?"

"I wouldn't have had a problem with it."

"Are you dumb? You are seventeen years old Skylar. You are not ready for a baby."

"It's none of your business Bobby!" She yelled. "It's my life!"

"Wow way to want to fuck up your life Skylar."

"You want to talk about fucking up someone's life!" She was so angry. "You are twenty five years old and you are still living with your mother. You can't keep a job because your attitude sucks. You play hockey for a team who doesn't even call you anymore because they could care less if you showed up or not."

Bobby got up from the bed. "What? So you are allowed to talk to me like I am shit but I can't tell you? You are such a hypocrite Bobby Mercer."

"I'm a hypocrite?" He asked pointing to himself.

"I'm not some child Bobby!" She yelled.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Angel appeared in the door.

"You may think that I fucked my life up but that's fine, welcome to the family of the Mercers." She got off her bed and walked out. Angel grabbed her arm but she pulled away. She wiped her face as tears steamed down them. She got to the top of the stairs and saw Jack standing at the bottom. He looked up at her. "Jack." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." She let the tears flow down her face. Jack looked down. She moved down the stairs. "Sky..." He whispered. She moved into the living room and saw bags sitting on the ground.

"What's going on?" Skylar asked.

"Skylar I..." Jack started.

"Why do you have your bags packed? Where are you going?"

"Sky my band was signed tonight. We have to leave for LA at midnight tonight for a gig."

"You're leaving?" Skylar moved away from him.

"It's just for a little while." Jack moved towards her. He reached out for her but she hit his hand away.

"You are leaving me."

"This is something I've been wanting to do Sky. And it's the perfect opportunity for me and my band."

"I just got out of the hospital two days ago from having a miscarriage Jack. The perfect opportunity for you?"

"Skylar listen to me. I will be back I promise you. You are my sister and I love you so much but I need this."

"And I need you." She cried. She covered her face. "Don't leave please. I'm sorry for what happened and I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you. But please don't go."

Jack grabbed his sister and hugged her. "I love you!" He kissed her head before grabbing his bags off the floor and walking out the door. He didn't want to be there anymore. If she said anything else, he would have probably stayed. He would call his brothers and tell them goodbye at the airport. He needed to go. He needed to get out of Detroit. "Jack!" he heard her screaming. He looked back at the house as his eyes filled with tears. He shook his head before climbing into the taxi that was waiting on him.

Reviiewwww please! The next chapter gets into the movie :) hope you guys liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so here it is the chapter that finally starts into the movie! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It really means a lot and I hope I can get y'all to stay tuned in til the end. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

Bobby and Angel listened from the top of the stairs as Jack said his goodbye to their sister. They watched as Skylar slid down the wall as she cried for her brother who didn't once turn around. He picked up his bags and walked out of the house without a glance back. Evelyn rushed over to Skylar and wrapped her arms around her. Bobby took off running down the stairs and out the door. "Bobby!" Evelyn yelled. Jack was gone by the time he reached the steps.

"That little shit!" Bobby yelled kicking a rock on the ground.

"He gone?" Angel was behind him.

"Yeah he's gone." Bobby rubbed his face.

"Did you know about this?" Angel asked.

"No, not a damn fucking clue."

"You think he's coming back?" Angel asked.

Bobby looked up at the house. "No Angel he's not coming back." He made his way back into the house. Skylar was still sitting on the wall with tears streaming down her face. Bobby kneeled down beside and rubbed the side of her face. She looked up at him as he bent towards her and picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her to the couch. He sat down and held her as she cried in his chest. "Shhhh!" He told her. "He'll be back." Bobby looked over at Angel who had sat down in the chair. This was first of many goodbyes and they all knew it.

* * *

Two weeks had past since Jack packed up and left for LA. He called, but Skylar never would come to the phone. She didn't have anything to say to him. It was a Friday, she remember it very vividly. She had come into the house from hanging out with Camryn. A yellow taxi was waiting out front of the house. She quickly walked up the steps. A green duffle bag was sitting at the door and everyone was in the living room laughing. She slowly walked in as all eyes turned to her. Angel slowly walked over to her.

"Hey sweetie." He smiled. She loved his smile. "I need to talk to you." Skylar nodded her head. She looked around the room. Everyone was there this time. Jeremiah, Camille, Ma, Bobby, even Angels long time girlfriend, Sofi.

"What's going on?" Skylar finally asked.

"Well I'm leaving." Angel replied. "But only for a little bit." Skylar nodded her head. She heard that before. "I'm going into the Marines. I start basic in two days. I fly out today." Angel told her. Skylar crossed her arms across her chest and nodded her head again.

"For how long?" She asked.

"I don't know." Skylar looked to the ground. "I'll be back though. You know I can't stay away from here." He smiled again. Skylar nodded her head. "I love you Sky." She half smiled. He nodded his head. "Right! Well I guess I should be going. Ill see you guys later." He turned to his family. Ma was the first to hug him. "You be safe my boy." She whispered. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you baby brother. Stay safe!" Jerry grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. Bobby did the same thing. Sofi was last. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

"Seriously!" Bobby yelled. "He ain't got time for all that. Let's go!"

"Don't start Bobby!" Sofi yelled releasing Angel.

"Y'all both don't start!" Angel told them. "Damn!" He walked over to Skylar. "You look out for them for me." She nodded her head. "Goodbye Angel." She had no emotion in her voice. He nodded his head knowing how she felt.

"I love you." He whispered kissing the top of her head. She didn't move, he closed his eyes before moving towards his bags. He waved to his family. "I love you!" He walked out of the door. Her family except for Bobby moved out to the porch to wave goodbye. "You next?" Skylar snapped.

"I don't plan on it." Bobby told her.

"Right!" She move passed him and walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Skylar walked into the house with her hands full of mail. She stopped midway into the door when she noticed one piece of mail directed to Bobby. It was from the NHL. "You going to close the door?" Bobby appeared in front of her. She looked up at him.

"This came for you." She told him handing him the piece of mail. She closed the door behind her and watched as he opened it. He didn't move except a smile crept across his face. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's the NHL. They are giving me another chance. The Red Wings lost a player and he needs to be replaced. They want me to suit up this Monday." Bobby looked his sister. "Sky..." She threw the mail on the ground before running up to her room. "Sky!" He yelled after her.

"Just leave Bobby!" She yelled slamming her door.

"Whats wrong?" Evelyn came out of the kitchen.

"The Red Wings asked me to come back." Bobby handed her the mail. "They want me on Monday."

"Oh Bobby! That's wonderful news." Evelyn hugged him.

"I need to go talk to Sky." Bobby released his mother.

"Just give her time Bobby. She feels like she is losing everyone."

"She has." He sighed. "I'm going to go pack and call Steve to tell him I accept his offer." He walked away from his mom and headed to his room. Bobby left that Monday, he had tried to talk to Skylar but she wouldn't listen to him. She was so mad at her brothers. It took a months time for all three of them to leave. She had heard the door close when her brother left. She walked to the top of the stairs.

"Oh sweetheart, I guess its just me and you now." Evelyn told her daughter noticing her standing at the stairs. Skylar nodded her head. Evelyn wiped her face. Skylar took off running down the stairs and embraced her mom as they began crying.

* * *

It has been four years since Skylars brothers had left her that one summer. She still remembers everything about that summer but when Jack left, that hit her hard. She still thought about Aiden a lot too. She had graduated high school the summer after the shooting. If it wasn't for her friends she would have never stepped back into that school. Skylar turned down the music in her car and looked up at her house_. Still looks the same._ She thought to herself as she put the car in park. Skylar had been driving all day from Michigan State. It was her last semester of school. She had planned on graduating in December. At Michigan State, your last semester ended the week after Thanksgiving. All the students had to do was show up for their exams and they were done. For Skylar, she decided to come home for Thanksgiving to spend time with her mother before they both headed to her school to watch Skylar graduate. "Sky!" She heard her name as she opened the door to her back seat.

"Ma!" Skylar ran over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"How does it feel to finally have graduated?" Evelyn asked.

"I have graduated yet Ma! I still have to pass my exams." Skylar smiled.

"You know you are." Evelyn bent down and grabbed Skylars bags.

"I can get those." Skylar went to grab her bags.

"Nonsense!" Evelyn moved past Skylar and up the steps. Skylar couldn't help but laugh as she closed the door to her car. "How's Kyle?" Evelyn asked smiling at the door. Skylar shook her head laughing.

"He's fine. He should be home by now. He talked to me all the way home." She kissed her mom on the cheek as she walked into the house.

"You really don't need to be talking on the phone while you are driving." Evelyn closed the door behind her. "It's dangerous." Skylar laughed. It was good to be home.

"Anyone else coming this year?" Skylar asked.

"I talked to Jack. He said he was going to try." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"He always tries." She sighed. "What about Bobby?"

"You know Bobby. He'll probably show up as we are saying the blessing." Skylar gave a little laugh. Bobby was the only one with in the four years to come back. He got kicked off the team again. He didn't stay long though. A week later he was gone again. "I guess family doesn't mean too much to any of them anymore." Skylar replied.

"Now Sky don't do that. They are just busy." Evelyn always took up for them. Skylar knew it was because she was trying to hide that she felt the same as Skylar did. "Jerry and his family will be here though." Jerry was the only brother who stayed in touch. Camille had a little girl later that summer four years ago, she named her Daniella. When Daniella turned two they found out they were pregnant again with another little girl, Amelia. She would be turning 3 in March.

"I just wish just once that they would do what they said and come back. Not one of them has done as they promised. It's been four years. All I've gotten were a few cards here and there. A few phone calls. It's not the same. It's like they are trying to justify for leaving me."

"Baby they have lives. They needed to move on with them some day." Evelyn rubbed the side of Skylars face. "I know it was hard on you, but you have to forgive them some time."

"I know." Skylar walked away from her mother.

"Well I need to go to the store to get something's for tomorrow do you want to come with me?" Evelyn asked.

"I was going to unpack." Skylar hated going to he store. "Plus I just got back. I don't want to get into the car again." Evelyn laughed. There was knock on the door. "You never did like going to the store with me." Evelyn replied. Skylar laughed as she opened he door.

"I'm really happy you are home safe. Thanks for letting me know." Kyle appeared in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Oops!" Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck. "I forgot."

"Obviously." He kissed her nose. Skylar and Kyle began dating their sophomore year of college. Skylar didn't talk to anyone after her miscarriage and brothers left. Everything had been falling apart and she didn't want to talk to anyone about it. She was walking in the quad at Michigan State when she noticed Kyle standing there staring at her. She had just started her freshmen year and didn't know anyone. She took off running to him and cried as he hugged her. She spilled everything that had happened to her that day to him. They hasn't left each others side since then. He asked her to be his girl friend at homecoming when Michigan State won their first game.

"You know Ms. Evelyn I think you should punish her for not telling me she was home safe." Kyle walked into the living room.

"I think I should punish you for talking on the phone while driving." Evelyn smiled.

"Ha!" Skylar slapped his arm. "I told you I would get in trouble."

"I was making sure she was staying safe and not speeding." Kyle replied.

"Uh huh." Evelyn grabbed her keys and scarf before opening the door. "I'll be back on a few. Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone please." Skylar and Kyle laughed.

"Will you get me some orange juice and crackers." Skylar yelled. "Oh and some snickers bars please."

"Anything else?" Evelyn asked laughing. "Goodbye my loves, I'll see you in a few."

"Bye Ma! Love you!" Skylar yelled before plopping down on the couch. "So what time did you get in?"

Kyle sat down next to her. "Around five. And you?"

"6:30. You spending Thankgiving with your mom? Or have you decided?" She asked.

"My dad is wanting me to come see him. I'm not sure yet. I just got home I don't want to think about getting back on the road again."

"Well if it means anything I want you to stay here with me."

"It's just four days. I will be back here before you know it. And maybe we could ride back to school together to take out exams." He smiled at her.

"Maybe." She leaned over and kissed him. "It feels so good to be home." She replied sitting back.

"You heard from your brothers?" Kyle asked grabbing her hand and playing with her fingers.

"No but Ma talked to Jack. He said he would _try_ and make it." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know about Bobby or Angel."

"I'm sure they will be here." Kyle told her.

"They haven't been here for the last four years what makes you think they will be here this year. It'll take some kind of magic to get all them in this house again. I just wish if not for me they would come home for Ma. You know she misses them." Skylar sighed. "I miss them." Kyle leaned over and kissed the top of her head before laying it on his shoulder. Suddenly Skylars cell phone begins vibrating in her jacket pocket. "Oh there's your phone." Kyle started smiling. Skylar hit him on the arm before looking at her phone. "It's Jack."

"Well answer it." Kyle told her. She looked at him before sighing.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Sky it's Jack." Jack replied.

"Hi."

"How are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. Just got in from school."

"Yeah? Ma told me you were graduating in December. That's awesome. I'm very proud of you Sky." Skylar rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking about coming tomorrow for Thanksgiving." Jack continued.

"Yeah Ma told me. Maybe this year you'll actually make it." She replied.

"I'm going to try Sky." Jack told her.

"You say that every year Jack. Just say that you are busy and you'll try your hardest to pencil your family in there." She snapped. Kyle hit her arm. "Why did you call Jack?"

"I miss you."

"Evidently not that much or you would have came home already."

"Sky..." Jack started.

"Look ill see you tomorrow. If you don't make it I guess I'll see you next year. I have to go. Goodbye Jack." She hangs up the phone. She looked over at Kyle before shaking her head and going into the kitchen. "You can't keep acting like this towards him Sky." Kyle told her remaining on the couch.

"Don't do that. Don't take up for him." She appeared in the door way.

"I'm not. It's just been four years. Don't you think it's time to let it go?"

"I'm sorry but my brothers left me in a months time after I had a miscarriage. A baby that was _your_ best friends. They left me two months after our school got shot up that took _your_ best friends life. No Kyle I am not going to let it go." She yelled.

"It's eating you alive holding that all in." Kyle replied. Skylars cell phone began ringing again.

"Let it go!" She told Kyle who bent down to answer it. "I don't want to talk to anyone now."

"Sky, it's Thanksgiving can we please just get past all this shit and move on with our lives?"

"I've moved on. I'm over it. But for four years I have waited for at least one of them to come home and it never happened." She took in a deep breath to keep from crying. Kyle walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her cell phone goes off again.

"He's not going to stop until you answer it." Kyle told her. She nodded her head wiping her face and walking over to her phone.

"It's Jerry." She replied. "Hey Jer! What's up?" She answered. "What?" She looked at Kyle. "What happened?" Her eyes filled with tears. "Is she.." Kyle walked over to his girlfriend and touched her arm.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's not true! Please say its not true!" She sobbed. She dropped the phone and fell to her knees sobbing. Kyle quickly grabbed her and slowly brought her to the ground.

"Sky!" He yelled.

"My moms dead!" She sobbed.

Ok there you go! Into the movie i go! I haven't decided if i wanted to kill jack yet or not. We shall see but REVIEW! Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hope everyone liked the last chapter. Maybe I can get more reviews now that I am in the movie. :) hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

Skylar sat on her bed staring into space when Jerry walked in. She never looked at him. "You sure you want to stay here Sky? You know I have an extra room at my house." Jerry replied. She still didn't look at him. He nodded his head. "Sky I need you to tell me that you are ok." He walked over to her. "You have me worried about you and I know you don't like it but I need to know." She didn't respond. "Sky please." He begged. He sighed and slowing walking to the door. "I'm going to make some phone calls ill be back up later." He closed the door behind him before leaning against it.

* * *

Skylar still hadnt move from the spot on her bed when Kyle walked in. He had a glass of water in his hand. "I brought you some water. I didn't know if you were thirsty or not." She didn't move. "You've been in here for a while now Sky. It's two in the morning. Jerry really wants you to come stay with him tonight." She looked down at her hands. He leaned over and put his lips to her head. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Where are my brothers?" She asked softly.

"What?" Kyle lifted his head up shocked she spoke. "Um I don't know. I haven't heard anything."

"I want my brothers." She replied. Tears began streaming down her face. "I want them here."

"They'll be here Sky. They are coming."

Kyle wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his lap. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you so much." She buried her head in his arms. "God I don't know what to do." He whispered. Skylar drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

_"Hi! What's your name?" Evelyn asked. Evelyn had just arrived to her office that morning to sign the adoption papers for what would be her youngest son Jack. _

_"Skylar." A little girl whispered. _

_"Hi Skylar. My name is Evelyn. Why are you sitting out here by yourself."_

_Skylar shrugged her shoulders and began kicking her heels against the chair again. "May i sit down?" Evelyn asked pointing to the chair next to Skylar. Skylar nodded her head. "I like your dress." Skylar looked down at her dress and smiled. _

_"My mommy bought it for me." Skylar replied. _

_"Where is your mommy?" Evelyn asked. Skylar looked at the floor. "Did something happen to her?" Skylar nodded her head and wiped her face from a tear that escaped her eyes. "You want to tell me about it? Maybe I can help you." _

_"She died." Skylar whispered. _

_"I'm so sorry sweet heart."_

_"You here to take me somewhere?" _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Are you sending me somewhere else besides my home?" _

_"Why would I do that?" Evelyn asked. _

_"The man said they were looking at homes for me. I don't want to leave my home all my things are there."_

_"Do you have anyone else you could live with?" Evelyn asked. Skylar looked down again and shook her head. "No one?"_

_"No." Skylar began kicking her feet again_. _Evelyn looked around the room. _

_"You sit right here ok. I'm going to go figure this out for you." Evelyn patted Skylar on the leg. Minutes later Evelyn came back over red in the face and knelt down in front of Skylar. "How would you like to come home with me?" Evelyn asked. Skylars head shot up. "Just for a little while."_

_"Like live with you?" Skylar asked. _

_"Yeah you will have your own room and everything. I also have four other boys too."_

_"Like brothers?" Skylar asked. _

_"Yeah just like brothers. Would you like that?"_

_"I've never had brothers before." Skylar smiled. "Will they like me?_

"_Of course they would. So what do you say would you like to come?" _

_Skylar nodded her head. "Good!" Evelyn stood up and held out her hand. "Now I have one more thing to do and we can go_

_home. You are going to be so happy here Skylar and I promise you I will love you with all my heart." Skylar smiled and nodded her head. _

* * *

Skylar shot up in her bed and began looking around the room. "Ma!" She called out. She threw her legs over the side and went running to her door. "Ma!" She called out. She threw open the door to her mothers room. "Ma!" She yelled. No one was in the room. Where is she? Skylar thought. She went running down the stairs skipping the last step. "Ma!" She yelled again.

"Skylar." She heard a voice.

"Ma!" She yelled. Kyles face appeared in front of hers. "Where's my mom?" She asked trying to breathe.

"Sky you're ok. Everything is ok." Kyle told her grabbing her shoulders.

"Where's my mother Kyle?" Skylar asked.

"Sky!" Jerry appeared in the door way.

Skylar became exhausted and collapsed on the couch with Kyle right beside her. "What happened?" Skylar sobbed.

"Oh Sky!" Jerry knelt down in front of her. "She was shot baby. Someone shot her." Jerry told her.

"She was just here. I just saw her." Skylar cried.

"Baby, she died last night. It's six in the morning." Jerry told her.

Skylar covered her face as she cried. "No!" Kyle rubbed the side of her head. "Who?" Skylar asked. "She didn't do anything to anyone." She sobbed.

"Sky let's go lay back down." Kyle told her. "You are exhausted."

"We have to call Jack." She quickly stood up wiping her face. "And Bobby. He will be so worried. Angel too."

Jerry grabbed her arm as she went to pass him. "They know sweet heart. I've already called them." He pulled her into a hug. "Everything is taken care of." He kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around him. "Everything is going to be alright. Let Kyle take you back up to your room. You need to go back to sleep." Jerry pulled her away from him. "I'll be up there later to get you."

"Get me for what?" Skylar asked.

Jerry looked over at Kyle. "Her funeral baby." Jerry finally replied.

* * *

Skylar looked in the mirror as she straightened out her dress for the tenth time. Was this really happening? Was she really getting ready to go to her own mothers funeral. There was knock at the door. "Give me a second." She sighed walking over to her window. It had began to snow earlier in the day. "Sky we really need to go."

Jerry appeared again. She nodded her head taking one last look in the mirror before walking towards him. They walked to the stairs where she found Kyle waiting for her at the bottom. He had his hands in his pockets pacing back and forth. "He hasn't left your side through this whole thing." Jerry told her. She gave a little smile before walking down to meet her boyfriend.

"You ready to go?" Kyle asked looking up her.

She nodded her head. "Thank you for being here with me." She told him.

"There's no place that I would rather be." He smiled grabbing her hand and kissing her on the forehead. "Besides I'm excited to see Bobby's reaction."

Skylar couldn't help but laugh. Bobby never liked anyone Skylar dated.

"Me too!" Jerry laughed.

Kyle opened the door for Skylar to go our first, Jerry followed them. He took one last look at the house before shutting the door.

* * *

The cemetery was filled with people surrounded by Evelyn's grave. It amazes Skylar there were so many people there with such short notice. Evelyn was surely loved. She looked around and still didn't see her brothers. Where were they? She sat down on the front row and waited for the service to begin. It was cold but she felt so numb it didn't really bother her. She felt her seat move. She looked up and saw Bobby sitting next to her. He smiled. "Bobby." She whispered smiling at him. Tears began streaming down her face. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. One down, where were the other two. She looked around finding Jack walking towards her. He looked as if he'd been crying. He wouldn't look at her.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Evelyn was an amazing woman and would be so happy to see you all here today..." Skylar looked around. Where was Angel? She looked behind her and saw Kyle looking at her. She gave a small smile. "Evelyn was in this city for a long time yall. She saw a lot that was terrible, but she stayed hopeful. She still believed that things were getting better, sometimes despite all evidence. And that's a hard thing to do, stay hopeful. Even when you can't find a reason..." Jerry had gotten up to speak. "You alright?" Bobby asked. Skylar nodded her head. Her seat shifted again. "Cracker Jack!" Bobby yelled. Skylars head shot up looking at Jack standing at the podium.

"I never bothered looking for my real parents. Because Evelyn was enough. To go from foster house to foster house. Those people are just watching. Just looking for an extra..." Skylars heart broke for him. He was closest with Evelyn. Her mind wondered back to the day they both adopted. Jack wouldn't even look at her. Evelyn had put her around him and he quickly pushed her away. He looked beat up like he hadnt had anything to eat for days. She remembers the one thing that made Jack look up at Evelyn that day. "Jackie. I know bad things happened to you before you came here, but you are safe now." That was the first time Skylar ever saw Jack cry.

"... You were hardly given anything to eat. You learn to take what you can get. When Evelyn took me in, it was no different for me. Until she caught me with my pockets all full. And she tried to explain to me what it meant to be adopted, and what it meant to have a family, what it meant to have a last name... And she would say: "Jackie... there's no reason to steal your own toothbrush anymore." 'Cause I would, I would, I would take it, and I would put it in my sock drawer..." He began crying.

"Jack..." Skylar went to get up.

"I got him." Bobby put his hand on her leg to stop her. He walked up to the podium. "You alright?" Bobby asked leaning into Jack. Jack nodded his head and turned away. "Thank you all for coming. Ma would have been happy to see y'all here." Skylar wiped her face as she stood to her feet. Kyle walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"My heart hurts." Skylar whispered leaning her head into his chest as tears steamed down her face.

"My heart hurts for you." He told her. "Come on let's go to Jerry's." he grabbed her hand and kissing it as they began walking toward the car.

Hope you guys like this chapter :) REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't been on. I've been working crazy hours this past week and I have also had writers block. But hopefully I can finish the story! Thanks to who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kyle asked Skylar as Jerry arrived at Jerry's house. She looked out the window.

"I don't know what I want anymore." She whispered. She saw Jacks car pull up beside them. They still hadn't spoke to each other. When the funeral was over, Skylar had hurried to the car after the funeral was over.

"Let's go inside. I'm sure it's cold sitting here." Kyle told her. She hadn't notice Jerry cutting the car off and getting out.

"I'm not cold." Skylar replied. She heard Kyle sigh beside her causing her to look at him. "I can't really feel anything."

Kyle put his hand on the side of her face bringing her to him. "I know it's hard right now. And I wish I could take it away from you. This pain that you are in is unbearable to watch. Your mother was an amazing woman. Please do me a favor and don't shut your brothers out. They are hurting to."

Skylar turned away from him. "I don't know how to not be mad right now." There was a soft tap on the window. It was Jack.

"He needs you Skylar. And you need him." Kyle told her. Skylar continued to stare out the window. Jack nodded his head before walking away. Skylar sighed putting her hand up to the window. She heard the door open. "You need to go inside and if me leaving will help you then I will go." Kyle looked at his girlfriend.

"Don't leave me." She whispered as tears ran down her face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "I'm so scared right now."

"What are you scared of?" Kyle asked. Just as she was about to answer they saw Bobby walking up to Jack, who had made his way into the street.

"He's going to go crazy finding out what happened." Skylar told him. "He won't stop til he knows."

They watched Bobby give Jack a hug before pulling him towards the house. Bobby stopped in his tracks as he saw Skylar and Kyle standing there.

"Hi." She whispered. She tightened her hand in Kyles.

"Hey." Bobby looked at Skylar then over at Kyle. "What's going on?"Skylar shook her head. "Then why the fuck are you looking at me that way?" Kyle chuckled. Same ole Bobby. Nothing has seem to change with him. "Can I get a hug?" Skylar smiled a little before walking over to her oldest brother and wrapping her arms around him. "It's good to see you." He told her kissing her head. "Come on let's go see Jerry." He released her looking at Kyle. Bobby nodded his head to him before grabbing Skylars hand pulling her towards him. She could hear Jack laugh behind her. Kyle smiled before following behind them. As they walked up to the house Jerry was finishing talking to some of Evelyn's friends. Skylar smiled at them as they walked away.

"Nice house Jer!" Bobby told his brother.

"Do you remember when I built that tree house and you burnt that shit down? Boy, I wanted to kick your ass!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Don't worry, your house is brick, I ain't gonna burn it down." Bobby tapped the house. Skylar couldn't help but laugh. She had remembered that day. Jeremiah had spent two whole weeks building his tree house. Day and night, he never left it. Evelyn would have to threaten him to come inside the night he had finished it. All he needed to do was paint it. He had decided to go inside and paint it the next day. After dinner Bobby would sneak out back and smoke. He had began walking around the tree house before he decided to climb inside and see what all Jerry had done. Skylar had walked outside to find him when she saw him hurrying down the stairs of the tree house. Ten minutes later it was on fire.

"I tried to build you another one." Bobby stated.

"It's ok I got you back when I told Ma you were smoking." Jerry laughed. He looked over at Jack. "Oh yeah no smoking in the house." He told him fixing his jacket. Jack rolled his eyes before throwing his cigarette on the ground. They walked into the house, Bobby still holding on to Skylars hand.

* * *

The guys had walked outside as Skylar went to use the bathroom. When she came out she noticed Jerry and Camille looking outside. "I thought you said he wasn't coming?" Camille replied.

"No I said I didn't know if he was coming. You know that Bobby." Jerry told his wife. She looked at him. "Don't look at me like the Camille. Things are different. I'm not in that life style anymore."

Skylar shook her head before walking outside the front door. She sat down on the steps. She saw two cops walking up to the back hard gate. Something didn't feel right. Why were there cops there? She sighed before walking towards the direction they had walked.

"...Forget that, Green. I used to make a good living around here because cops like you couldn't find tits in a strip joint. Why don't you come inside get some fucking coffee and doughnuts and get the fuck out." With that Bobby walked away. Jack looked up at Skylar staring at him.

"I'll be inside." Kyle pointed to the house.

"Hey." Jack put his hands in his pocket and walked over to her. "You alright?" He asked.

"What was that?" Skylar asked.

"Green just came by to give his condolences." Jack replied.

"Cut the shit Jack. I heard what Bobby said. Who did this?"

Jack sighed. "We don't know yet."

"How does someone just shoot a old lady?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know but we are going to find out."

"Of course you will. Never fails when y'all get together."

"Sky..."

"It's cold Jack." Jack grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Jack told her.

"You didn't know what?" Skylar pulled away.

"How bad I hurt you."

"You didn't seem to care when you walked away that night. Did you even look back Jack? Did you even once look back? All I got was a hug and a kiss on the head and you were gone."

"I needed to leave. I needed to get out of there."

"You all left. Every single one of you were gone in a month. Do you know how alone I felt after that? I prayed every night that you would come home and not once did any of you."

"I called you for a year and you never picked up the phone, not once."

"You think I wanted to talk to you on the phone? Why? So I could hear you tell me how sorry you were. You weren't sorry Jack. If you were sorry you wouldn't have left in the first place. I am so fucking tired of hearing someone say they are sorry. Sorry doesn't fix things. Sorry doesn't bring people back."

"Sky..."

Bobby, Jeremiah, and Kyle had walked outside. "And you want to know why you came back! Our mother died!" She yelled. "You weren't even going to come but the moment she died you came running. It took our mother to get shot and die for any of you to come back." She pointed at Jack and Bobby. "Good to have you both home. Welcome!" She threw her hands in the air before walking away. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was racing as she swing open the gate and stormed out. Kyle was right behind her. He grabbed her shoulders stopping her. "Stop!" He told her bringing her into a hug. "It's ok. Calm down." He told her rubbing her head soothing her.

"I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore." Skylar told him.

"Ok Jerry is going to drive us to your house."

Skylar nodded her head as they began walking towards the car.

* * *

The drive to the house was silent. No one spoke. Skylar was still looking out the window when the car came to a stop. "Kyle can you give me and her some time please?" Jerry replied. Kyle nodded his head before getting out of the car. Jerry turned around and looked at Skylar. "I need you to look at me and tell me that you are alright." He told her.

"I'm fine Jerry." Skylar told him still looking out the window.

"I don't know why I don't believe that. Oh maybe because you just took both of our brothers heads off back there." Skylar sighed. "What was that?"

"I'm so mad." She replied. "At everything and everyone. It's not fair."

"We are all hurting just as much as you are. They have lives Sky. We were all going to leave sooner or later."

"I didn't know it would have been sooner."

Jerry sighed. "They love you just as much as I love you. Jack maybe more. You two are one of a kind. He is so worried about you and you keep pushing him away."

Skylar let a tear run down her face. "He loves you more than life itself Sky."

"Can we get out of the car now. They just pulled up." Skylar pointed to the car that just parked in front of their mothers house. She has opened the door. "Thanks for letting me stand out here in the freezing cold." Kyle held out his hand to help her.

"You could have gone to the porch." Skylar told him.

"I was scared." Kyle poked his lip out causing Skylar to laugh. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head. "There's that smile."

"So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" Jack asked as they walked to the steps.

"I'm a freakin' college professor, Jack, what do you think I've been doing."

"I doubt that."

"What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right, or what?"

"Fucker."

Everyone started laughing as they walked on to the porch.

"Yall ain't right leaving me out in the cold like this!" Angels voice appeared causing Skylar to jump back against Kyle.

"Little brother you asshole!" Bobby shouted.

"I missed my plane." Angel stated.

"And you missed our mothers funeral to jarhead." Bobby replied giving him a hug.

"What's up boy?" Angel replied giving Jerry a hug.

"Did you cut off the Afro?" Jack asked walking towards his brother.

"Jack!" Angel exclaimed.

"I haven't seen you in forever." They embraced.

"Yeah I know."

"Did you get your teeth whitened?"

"Man shut up Jackie poo!" Angel pushed Jack away and looked at Skylar standing next to Kyle. "Hey you. You going to give me a hug?"

Skylar smiled at him and walked over to him. "Good to see you Angel!" She wrapped her arounds his waist.

"And who the hell is this?" Angel pointed at Kyle.

"You remember Kyle. We have been friends since high school. He was one of Aidens friends." Skylar told her brother. "Can we go inside now it's cold." Skylar turned to walk away. Bobby had already unlocked the door and started to walk in. The air was tense and Skylar became anxious. She didn't want to be there anymore.

"I'm going to get me something to eat. Y'all won't anything?" Angel moved towards the kitchen.

"Naw I'm going to get some sleep. Angel, Jack, Sky y'all takes y'all's rooms. I'm going to stay in Ma's." Bobby told his family. Everyone moved in silence. Skylar squeezed Kyles hand and moved towards the stairs.

"Sky..." Kyle stopped her.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at him.

He sighed. "I'm going to go. You need to be with your family right now."

"No!" Skylar raised her voice not meaning to. "You don't have to leave. You can stay as long as you want."

"Sky, it's Thanksgiving. Your family needs you right now and you need them. I'm going to go to my dads for Thanksgiving."

Skylar has tears streaming down her face. " I need you here with me."

He brought her into a hug. "I'll be back I promise."

"You know every time someone said that to me it was right here and they never came back. "

"You listen to me. I am not going anywhere. I will come back. You just lost your mom and your brothers are home. You need to reconcile with them because y'all need each other right now."

Skylar nodded her head. "I love you more than life Skylar and I am not going to leave you." He brought her into a hug as she began to cry.

"I love you too!" She cried. He kissed her forehead before letting her go. "I'll call you when I get to my dads." He smiled at her before opening the door and leaving. Skylar felt exhausted and sat down on the stairs. She covered her face.

"He's right you know. You need us right know." Angel walked up to her.

"I need him too." She told looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry that I left you when I did. You were my little sister and you needed your older brother. I never meant to hurt you and make you feel alone." Angel sat down beside her. "I love you though and I always have. That hasn't changed."

"I love you too Angel." She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. "I've missed you so much." She cried. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin in her head. His eyes began to water as he listen to his baby sister cry in his lap.

* * *

Skylar through herself on her bed exhausted. She heard Angels music begin to play in he room next to her. She closed her eyes as she listened hoping it would put her to sleep. Minutes past, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The music stopped. She sighed as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to her door. She saw that Jacks light was still on.

"Hey." She whispered sticking her head in. "You alright?" She asked.

"I guess so. Are you?" He looked up at her.

"Not really. I don't know how I feel right now."

"You want to come in?" He asked.

She moved into his room and sat down at the edge of his bed. She felt uneasy.

"Jack..." She didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything." Jack told her.

"I do. I do because what I said wasn't right. I was so mad and I took it out on you."

"You are mad at me and you have every right to be."

"Jack, you are my best friend and yes I was mad...I'm still mad. My moms dead... Our moms dead and I'm so scared right now and I don't know what to do. I can't breathe or move..." Jack leaned up and grabbed his sister as she cried. He covered his face with his other hand as he started to cry too. They sat there together when they heard a door close. Skylar leaned up moving from Jacks lap wiping her face. Jack picked up his guitar and began strumming. "I always loved it when you played." He smiled.

"You been crying in here you little fairy?" Bobby appeared in the door way. Skylar wiped her face looking at Bobby.

"Leave it alone man!" Jack told him wiping his eyes.

"You still making a lot of racket on that thing?" Bobby asked sitting down against the bed. Jack laughed before putting the guitar back on its stand.

"Yeah still making a lot of racket." He grabbed his cigarette can. "Too weird in Ma's room?" Jack asked.

"Oh man, way too weird. She hasn't changed anything." Bobby told him.

"Why do you think she would?" Skylar asked. "She somehow knew y'all would be home."

"You didn't?" Bobby asked.

"I gave up I guess."

Bobby sighed. Jerry appeared in the doorway chuckling.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing just happy to see y'all. Happy to see my brothers that's all." Jerry told them. Skylar smiled up at him. "I was thinking about going by the store and grabbing a turkey for tomorrow. Atleast act like we are a family." Skylar nodded her head towards her brother. "Where's Kyle?" Jerry asked.

"He went to his dads for Thanksgiving." Skylar told him.

"Speaking of, what's going on with you and him?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked.

"What do I mean...don't play stupid. You know exactly what I mean."

"We are friends. We go to school together."

"Wow you must think I'm really that stupid huh?" Bobby turned around a looked at her. She looked over at Jack who had a smile on his face. "Y'all dating?"

"Yes Bobby we are dating!" Skylar yelled.

"No you're not." He stated. Jerry started laughing. "I refuse it."

"Thanks Dad!" Skylar laughed. "I just pretend that I care."

Bobby went to say something but Angel walked up. "And where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"It's a little heavy in here, I'm just gonna go outside and get a little air." Angel replied buttoning his shirt.

"You're full of shit, man. You can smell that ass from down the street, huh?" Bobby laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Angel exclaimed.

"What do you mean, what? You know exactly what we talking about with La Vida Loca."

"Ain't nobody going to go get no La Vida Loca nothing!"

"She's got a boyfriend." Jerry told him.

"She's got a boyfriend, she's got hard dick in her right now. She screaming somebody else's name and the last thing she's doing is thinking about is your black ass." Bobby stated making Jack die laughing. Skylar couldn't hold her laughter anymore.

"What you laughing at?" Angel asked through the doorway causing Skylar to laugh more. "Why are you guys comin' at me with this. I told you I'm not going to go see that girl, and I'm NOT!" He turned away and walked down the stairs.

"This should be fun." Skylar laughed.

"I better not see her crazy ass tomorrow." Bobby told them.

"Oh she'll be here." Jerry replied laughing.

There you go! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Review


	9. Chapter 9

Here's another one :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

Skylar laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She hasn't gotten much sleep that night. Kyle had called her to let her know he had made it to his dads. She cried on the phone with him until she drifted off to sleep. She woke up at 4 am and found herself not being able to go back to sleep. She looked over at her window and saw the snow falling down. She loved the snow. She loved the feeling she would get when it first started. Maybe she just loved the memories. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and tip toed to her door. Everyone's door was closed except for Jacks. She slowly walked towards his room and peaked in.

"You can't sleep either?" He asked noticing her standing there. She jumped at his voice.

"I didn't know you would be awake." She replied walking into his room.

"I can't sleep." Jack told her.

"Me either. Got a lot going through my head."

"Yeah me too." Jack leaned up against his bed.

"It's snowing outside." Skylar smiled.

"Yeah." Jack smiled back at her. "You do know its 4 in the morning right?"

Skylar laughed. "You up for the challenge?"

"The question is are you?" Jack moved from his bed. Skylar smiled before running out of his room into her room and began grabbing her pants and scarf. She quickly grabbed her boots from her closet and ran downstairs where Jack was waiting for her. She grabbed her gloves off the mantel before going outside. Jack was the first to make a snowball but Skylar ducked when he threw it. She laughed as he started chasing her. She screamed when he grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. "Shhhhh!" Jack put his finger to his lips as he laughed at her. She created a snowball and shoved it in his face. She started laughing as she got up off the ground and took off running. "You are going to get it!" Jack yelled wiping his face. He took off running afterwards her. She started screaming as she used the car to shield her.

"Do you know what time it is?" The lights came on in the neighbors house. Skylar covered her mouth with her hand and hit the ground. "Go to damn bed!"

Skylar started laughing as Jack crawled over to her. Jack shoved a snowball in her face as she continued to laugh. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy you are here." Skylar told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Skylar." Jack replied. "I need you to understand that." She smiled at him. She slowly made a snow ball with her hand. "I love you too Jack." With that she shoved the snow ball in his face. She tried to run but he grabbed her and threw her in the snow. She screamed as he started picking up snow and throwing it on her. She never knew she would be this happy again. Even with her mothers death, she still felt so happy to have her brothers back in her life. Just one moment of happiness was all she needed. That moment was going to come and go quicker than she realized.

* * *

Skylar and Jack had fell asleep that night in Jacks bed. Just like when they were little, Jack was at the head of the bed and Skylar was at the foot. Every morning when Evelyn would come to wake them up, she would find them that way. It would make her smile knowing they both needed each other. Thanksgiving morning Bobby was the first up. He checked on Jack first and found Jack and Skylar asleep. He smiled. He banged on the door causing them both to jump up.

"Wake up sunshines! It's morning!" Bobby yelled. Jack flipped him off before laying his head back down. "Get your ass up and go cook my turkey!"

"Go away!" Skylar yelled throwing the covers over her face.

"Aren't y'all a little old to be sleeping in the same bed?" Bobby asked.

"Go to hell Bobby!" Jack yelled.

"Let's go!" Bobby yelled hitting the door again and walking away. "Y'all better be up in ten minutes."

"I need sleep!" Skylar yelled. They didn't get back into bed til about nine that morning.

"You stay in bed ill go cook." Jack sighed. He threw the covers off of him running his hands through his hair. "This sucks!"

Skylar moved to the center of the bed and wrapped the blanket back around her before closing her eyes. She hears Jack laugh.

"What?" Skylar didn't open her eyes.

"You should see your hair." Jack laughed. Skylars eyes shot open. "Go look at yours jackass." She closed her eyes again. "Go away!" Jack laughed again as he grabbed his clothes and headed towards the door. "Thank you!" She replied. Knowing she meant about last night, Jack smiled.

"I needed it too." He replied before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

About an hour later Skylar woke up to the smell of food. She smiled as she sat up and stretched. She moved her hand to her hair and felt the knot forming. She laughed as she threw her legs over the bed. She walked into the bathroom where her wet clothes were still on the floor. Ma would have flipped out if she saw this. Skylar smiled to herself before cutting the water on. She quickly took a shower knowing Jack would probably need help in the kitchen. As she put her clothes on and walked downstairs, she saw Sofi in Angels room. She couldn't help but smile as she passed the room. She made her way into the living room where Bobby was playing hockey.

"I told you loco uno isn't staying in this house!" Bobby yelled. Skylar moved past Angel and into the kitchen.

"Are you running this shit Bobby?" Angel yelled back.

"This ain't no homeless shelter Angel!" Bobby yelled. Skylar started laughing.

"This is great." She replied. "Do you need any help?"

"I think I'm good but you can set the table." Jack told her.

"Is Sofi eating with us?" Skylar asked with a smile on her face.

"Doubt it there wouldn't be a dinner if she came. Bobby wouldn't have it." Jack laughed. The fighting had stopped.

"Don't start man." She heard Bobby say.

"Why you so aggravating?" Jerry asked. Skylar had walked to the doorway and poked her head through watching her brothers. "I'm trying to watch the game."

"Shut up." Angel told him throwing another disk at him.

"Do it again!" Jerry told his brother.

"What are you going to do bite me? With you big ass teeth!" Angel made a chomping noise with his mouth mocking his brother. Skylar began laughing at the door.

"You do have some big teeth Jerry." Bobby laughed. Skylar turned around and looked at Jack who had began laughing. Just as Skylar turned around Jerry had smacked Angel on the head. "Oh boy..." Skylar moved away from the door way.

"What?" Jack walked over to her.

"Yeah, get him Jerry! The gorgeous black ladies of wrestling! Nitro and Midnight! Nitro's got Midnight in a headlock! Get him, Jerry! Midnight's trying to be up, but Nitro's on him!" Bobby began commentating as they watched Angel and Jerry fight. Skylar laughed before shoving Jack into the kitchen.

"Go cook!" She yelled. She moved back into the kitchen grabbing the plates from the cabinet. The boys had finally settled down.

"Let's bring out that bird!" Bobby yelled.

Skylar set the table for all her brothers and herself, she still had one plate in her hand. She shook her head as she realized she didn't need it.

"I would have done it to." Jack told her noticing what she did. "We'll be doing it a lot."

"It's hard." She told him putting the plate up.

"I miss her too."

"So what are you guys going to do?" She asked looking over at him.

"Sky..." He sighed.

"Just atleast tell me so I won't be surprised if something happens. I want to know Jack."

He nodded his head. "Ok ill tell you. "

"Can we eat now?" Bobby asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah it's time." Jack turned away from his sister.

"Did I miss something?" Bobby noticed the tension.

"No!" Skylar told him walking away.

"Okayyy!" Bobby held his hands in the air. "I'm ready to eat!"

Everyone gathered around the table as Skylar began placing the food around them. She wiped her hands on a towel before joining them. She looked over at Evelyn's chair and smiled. Jack grabbed her hand and Bobby began to pray. This will be a Thanksgiving they will never forget.

There you go! Review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you liked the last chapter. I wanted to put some kind of happiness in the story bc it seems like there won't be too much of that. I will also be going in their pasts a little in this chapter. And for the Lawyers name I couldn't find what it was in the movie so I am making up one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

Skylar stood at the sink as she began washing the dishes from the Thanksgiving dinner they had earlier. She knew Bobby couldn't take sitting at the table anymore. The thought of Evelyn no longer being there hurt them all she could see it their eyes. Bobby jumped at the moment to go play hockey before anyone could really put a dent in their food. Jack had hesitated when Skylar said she wasn't going, but agreed to go when Skylar assured him she was fine. She looked out the window forgetting about the dishes and remembered the first night she came to live with Evelyn. They had rode back in silence that day. Evelyn had gone through a great deal to be able to take Skylar home with her but she won the battle and took Jack and Skylar home on the same day.

_"Now I know you two are scared right now, but I promise that you are safe now. I will not let anything happen to either of you." Evelyn had put the car in park and looked at Jack and Skylar both. Skylar nodded her head but Jack didn't move. He stared straight ahead, giving Skylar an uneasy feeling. "Now I have three other boys. Theres Angel, Jeremiah, and Bobby. Bobby is the oldest. They just like you, and I know you will get along just fine." Skylar nodded her head again. "Ok we can get out now. I will grab your bags for you." Skylar looked down and took her seat belt off before climbing out of the car. They walked up to the house together. Jack never once lifted his head. As Evelyn opened the door, Jack had took a step back. "It's ok Jack. Go inside." Evelyn ushered him in. "You too Skylar. Go on in."_

_Skylar looked back at Jack before stepping into the house. _

_"It's not bad." Skylar had spoken. "You can come in too." _

_Evelyn smiled. _

_"I don't want to." Jack replied never lifting his head. Skylar looked over at Evelyn before walking towards Jack and grabbing his hand. Jacks reflection was to push her away and he did, knocking her into the house causing her to fall. Tears began to fall down Skylars far as she stared at Jack with a look of fear of her face._

_"I...I'm sorry." He stuttered. _

_Skylar stood up and moved away from Jack. "Skylar are you ok sweetheart?" Evelyn asked. _

_"Where is my room?" Skylar asked. _

_"Upstairs in the corner room. That one could be yours if you would like, but sweetie..." Skylar started backing up to the stairs. She took off running and slammed the door to the room quickly locking it. _

A sound startled Skylar from her thoughts causing her to knock a plate off the counter on to the floor. She bent down to pick it up and cut her hand. "Shit!" She yelled quickly wrapping her hand around the cut hand. She heard a noise again. She grabbed a paper towel from the counter and wrapped it around her hand before walking into the living room. No one was there. "Hello?" She heard the noise again.

"Is someone there?" She called out. She heard footsteps walking through the hallway. Sofi appeared in front of her. Skylar let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Sofi you scared me!" Skylar yelled not meaning to.

"I'm sorry I was just bringing some clothes over from my place. I didn't know anyone was home."

"The guys went to play hockey. I was doing the dishes when I heard a noise."

"I didn't mean to scare you." Sofi stated.

"It's ok. I was just thinking about some things."

Sofi smiled. "Well if you see Angel tell me him I'm going to the store for some things. Ill be back later."

Skylar nodded her head. She looked down at her hand and saw it was still bleeding. She walked upstairs into the bathroom to find a band aid. As she was looking through the cabinets she heard the door open then screaming.

"Skylar!" It was Jacks voice.

"What the fuck happened?" Bobby yelled.

"Skylar!" Jack yelled again.

"Who's blood is that?" Angel asked.

She quickly moved from the bathroom to the top of the stairs. Jack was already ascending them. "Skylar!" He yelled grabbing her and hugging her. "Are you ok? What happened?" He was asking so many questions Skylar didn't know what to do. "Answer me!" He yelled.

"I cut my hand." She held her hand in the air. Jack let her go and began laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Bobby asked still holding his gun in the air.

"What's with the gun Bobby? Damn!" Skylar yelled.

"Don't you know to clean shit up its a fucking crime scene in the kitchen." Bobby put his gun away.

"I heard a noise so I went to check it out. It was Sofi then I saw that i was still bleeding so I went to find a band aid. I didn't know it would be that a big a deal. Geez calm down."

"What happened?" Angel appeared downstairs.

"I was doing the dishes and I heard a noise making me knock a plate off. I cut my hand. It's no big deal." Skylar told them. "Everyone is on damn edge."

Jack laughed again.

"I don't think I've ever seen Cracker Jack run that fast in my life." Angel stated laughing. Skylar started laughing.

"Fuck you man. Atleast I was concerned." Jack replied.

"And what were you going to do if someone was up there? Slap em?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah Cracker Jack. That's about the dumbest thing you could have done. I can see you slapping the shit out of someone though." Angel begins slapping Bobby like a girl on his arm while making little girl noises.

"Y'all are assholes man!" Jack yelled shaking his head. He began walking away towards his room.

"Come on fairy we are just playing. Come back!" Bobby yelled. The phone began ringing. "Get his ass back down here." Bobby yelled to Skylar as Angel went to answer the phone.

"Y'all are so mean to him." Skylar stated.

"He doesn't need you taking up for him. He's a big girl." Bobby replied.

"Whatever Bobby." Skylar turned and walked away. She reached into her pocket and brought out her cell phone. She hadnt talked to Kyle all day. She found his name in her contacts and pressed send. It rang and rang, he never answered. She sighed before pressing end and putting it back in her pocket.

"Sky, you alright?" Jack asked poking his head in her room.

"Yeah haven't heard from Kyle." She replied.

"I'm sure he's just busy." Jack told her. "We need to go to Ma's lawyers office. He said there were something he needed to discuss with us about Ma. You want to go?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah ill go. Let me just grab my jacket."

"Sky, he'll call." Jack reassured his sister. Skylar gave a small smile and nodded her head. She grabbed her jacket from her closet before her and Jack walked downstairs.

"What do you think it is?" Skylar asked as everyone piled into the car.

"Probably just some papers and stuff." Bobby told her.

"You think our adoption papers are in there?" Jack asked. Skylar looked out the window.

"I don't know Jackie." Bobby looked in the mirror at his baby sister who began playing with her lip.

* * *

They had arrived at the lawyers office and were waiting on Jerry to meet them.

"I don't know if I want to go in here." Skylar replied.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Evelyn was my mother. She has been for a long time now. I don't want to know anything other than her."

"It won't change anything though. She will always be your mom." Jack reassured her.

Before Skylar could say something Jerry's Volvo pulled up. He shook hands with his brothers before they all walked into the office building. Walter Rollins met them at the door.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for your loss even though I only met Evelyn just once. She sure made quite an impression." Walter began. He handed a box to Bobby as everyone sat down around a table. "These are some of her things that she left behind."

"How much do we get?" Jack bluntly asked.

"What?" Skylar yelled as Bobby hit him on the back of the head.

"Really Jack?" Angel glared at his brother. Jack rolled his eyes before leaning back in his chair.

"I'll leave you alone for a minute." Walter excused himself so they could go through the box. Skylar took in a deep breath as Bobby opened the box.

"What's in there?" Skylar asked.

"Papers." Bobby began taking rolls of paper out. He handed one to Jeremiah and one to Jack. Skylar looked at him as he lifted another one out of the box. Skylar shook her head.

"This ones yours." Bobby told her.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Skylar pushed her seat back and left the room.

"Sky!" Jack called after her.

"Do I have any papers in there?" Angel asked.

"So I am from Detroit. My mom was only...sixteen!" Jeremiah began reading his papers.

Skylar slide down the door as she listened inside the room. She didn't want to know about her past life. She wanted her mom back. Everything was silent on the other side of the door for a moment.

"Oh wow." Angels voice appeared. "You serious?"

"Let's go!" Bobby yelled.

"You sure I don't have any papers in there?" Angel asked again.

"He's some paper right here." Bobby told them.

Suddenly the door opened. Skylar looked up from the door and saw Jack. "You done?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jack stuck out his hand to help her off the floor.

"Can we go?" She asked.

"Y'all come with me I want to show y'all something." Jerry walked past Jack and Skylar. Jack continued to hold on to Skylars hand as they walked out of the office.

* * *

Skylar walked up the porch that night exhausted. Her brothers dropped her off at the house so they could go to Johnny's. She yawned as she stuck the key in the door. It was a long day. She walked into the kitchen and saw that the dishes were still dirty from earlier that day. "Damn!" She sighed taking her jacket off and hanging it over the chair. She took her hair tie off her wrist and her hair into a bun before cutting the hot water on. She let her mind wander her again. What was in those papers? What did they say? She heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" She said aloud. She cut the water off before wiping her hands on the nearest towel. The knock came again. "Who is it?" No one answered. "Who's there?" Her heart started beating fast.

"It's Kyle." She heard his voice. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"You just scared the shit out of me." She told him hugging his neck.

"I tried calling you." He hugged her back.

"I...I don't know where my phone is."

"That doesn't surprise me." He told her. She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm hanging in there. I've missed you." She told him. She pulled him inside and closed the door before putting her arms around his waist letting him hold her.

"I've missed you too." He kissed her head. "I came back to take you to school."

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"You know our exams that are on Thursday?" He told her.

"I totally forgot. I haven't studied for any thing." She walked over to the couch and sat down. "A lot has gone on."

"Sky, it's been a week since your mom died and its ok that you forgot. But I'm here now and we can leave tomorrow morning."

"I can't leave my family." She told him.

"It's only 3 days." He assured her.

"They might not be here if I leave."

"Skylar, no one is going to go anywhere. You have to graduate college though." He chuckled. Skylar just stared at him. "How about you think about it tonight and we can decide tomorrow?" He asked her. "We can watch a movie or something tonight."

"I'm really tired." She whispered.

"Baby, what is it?"

"I'm so scared." Tears began streaming down her face. "I don't know what's going to happen to my family."

"Your family is still here. Nothing is going to happen to them." Kyle brought her into his lap and cradled her.

"I just don't understand how this happened. How does someone just kill an old lady?"

Kyle lifted her up and wiped her face as the tears fell down. "I don't know baby. I don't know."

"I just want it to go away."

"I wish I could take it away." Kyle rubbed the side of her head. "Let's go to bed. You need to rest before you get sick." He sat up and lifted her up off of him.

"Thank you for coming back." She told him.

"I told you I would." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'm not going to leave you."

She kissed him again before getting up off the couch.

"Bobby's not going to like that you are sleeping in my room." She told him.

"What do you think we should do?" Kyle asked smiling.

"Ohhhh it'll keep him young." She told him grabbing his hand. "Besides he'll kill you and only beat me." She smiled at him.

"Oh gee!" Kyle wrapped his arms around her waist as they went upstairs to her room. She laid down on the bed as she watched her boyfriend get undressed.

"You enjoy watching me?" He asked taking his shirt off. She nodded her head at him with a smile on her face. He put his sleep pants on before climbing in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her body and leaned over her. "You know I love you right?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Good just in case I haven't said it too much lately. I do. I really do." He replied.

She turned towards him. "I love you too." He smiled at her before kissing her.

"You need to go to sleep." He told her pulling away. "You can't even keep your eyes open."

She laughed before nodding her head at him. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. Kyle leaned over and kissed her nose before bringing the blanket up around her.

* * *

Moments later Skylar shot up out of the bed from having a nightmare. She looked over and saw that Kyle was still asleep beside her. She put her hand to her chest to calm her breathing. She was sweating. She dreamt about her mother. She never knew her father. He bailed the day her mom found out she pregnant. But she did remember her mom. The one who have birth to her. She was nice. Skylar didn't come from a bad family like her brothers did. Her mom wasn't perfect, but she was never mean. Her boyfriend however was another story. She remembers a black man always coming around. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Just as she was about to close the door she heard the front door open downstairs. It was her brothers. As she walked out of the bathroom she saw Sofi and Angel hurrying to his room. She laughed as she moved to the stairs.

"Jack, it was a questionable kill." Bobby was talking as Skylar descended the stairs.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked.

"Boy, it's sad, you growing up without a father. Nobody taught you anything, did they? Maybe I should've stayed around longer and held your little hand, huh sweetheart? Sometimes pros will cover up their shots with another crime, like a burglary or something, then pay a witness to throw the cops onto the wrong suspect."

"Why would anybody wanna kill the sweetest woman in the God-damn world?" Jack asked. Skylar walked around the corner.

"I dunno, Jackie. I dunno." Bobby turned around and saw Skylar standing there. "Shit!"

Jack quickly turned around. "Someone killed her on purpose?" Skylar asked.

"Sky what are you doing up?" Bobby asked.

"Answer the question Bobby!" She walked towards him. "Who killed her?"

"A gang." Jack told her.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled.

"A gang did? Why?"

"Because..." Jack started.

"Shut the hell up Jack!" Bobby yelled.

" I have the right to know Bobby. I want to know who killed my mother." Skylar was getting mad. "Don't you dare keep this from me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you Sky. I'm trying to protect you. Yes someone killed Ma and we, not you, are going to find out who did it." Bobby walked away from her. "Go to bed Sky. It's late."

Skylar rolled her eyes and looked at Jack.

"Let's go to bed Sky. We'll talk about this later." Jack told her.

"Fine." She went to walk away from brothers. "Just so you know Kyle is upstairs in my bed. Have a good night." She had a smile on her face as she walked away knowing they were both staring at her.

There you go! Hope you guys like it!


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Here's another one for you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

Skylar woke up in a pouring sweat the next morning. She didn't know if it was because she had a bad dream or if it was Kyle laying across her. She shifted her weight to look at her clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. She groaned as she kicked what was left of her blanket off of her. She heard shuffling outside her room causing her to sit up. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked stretching his arms.  
"Everyone is up." Skylar whispered.  
Kyle laughed. "So?"  
"They are never up this early."  
"Why are you so concerned?" Kyle asked sitting up.  
"They are up to something." She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the door. Jack was just leaving his room when he looked at her.  
"What's going on?" Skylar asked.  
"Nothing." Jack straightened his jacket.  
"Why are you up?" She eye balled him.  
"I'm always up this early." Jack began walking to the stairs.  
"Bullshit! What are you up to Jack?" Skylar moved with him.  
He sighed. "We are going to the store."  
"So?" She asked.  
"The one where Ma was shot." Jack turned away from her.  
"Why?"  
"They have video footage."  
"So it starts huh? The sneaking around and the getting people killed. It's going to be like that again?" Skylar raised her voice.  
"It's not going to be like anything. We are just checking things out."  
"Let the cops handle it Jack. Why are y'all getting involved in this shit?"  
Suddenly a door opened. "Why are you yelling?" Bobby asked pulling his shirt over his head. Skylar shook her head at him.  
"I'm going with you." Skylar replied looking over at Jack.  
"No you aren't." Jack stated.  
"Yes I am!" Skylar yelled. "You can't keep this from me."  
"We aren't keeping anything from you Skylar."  
"Were you going to tell me about last night? If I didn't walk up on it I mean? Were you once going to tell me that you were going to the grocery store where our mother got shot if I hadn't walked out here?"  
"Skylar this isn't something you want to get involved in..." Jack lowered his voice.  
"I'm sorry how the hell do you know about the store?" Bobby asked chiming in.  
No one spoke. "Oh ok so once I start asking questions everyone shuts the fuck up."  
"I want to go." Skylar replied through her teeth. "And you can't stop me from going."  
"Like hell I can't." Bobby replied. "This isn't going to be good Sky. We are going to watch our mother get shot." Skylar flinched.  
"You are sick fucks." She walked away. "Why would you want to do that? Why?"  
"I want to know who killed her!" Bobby poked himself in the chest. "I'll be damned if someone kills my family and gets away with it."  
Skylar shook her head. "This doesn't feel right."  
Bobby sighed before walking over to her. "Nothing is going to happen." He wrapped his arms around her.  
Kyle opened the door to her room and stepped out. "Are you fucking serious right now?" Bobby yelled. "Can you atleast put on a fucking shirt?"  
"I thought I could help." Kyle replied.  
"What's that pretty boy?" Bobby asked. Jack chuckled behind him causing Skylar to glare.  
"We have exams tomorrow. I was going to drive Skylar back to school to take them."  
Kyle looked over at Skylar who turned away from him.  
"And when were you going to tell me about this?" Bobby asked.  
"I wasn't." Skylar bluntly replied.  
"You are going to school. That's the end of it. Now tell your boyfriend to go put on some damn clothes." Bobby yelled. "Let's go Jack!"  
Jack looked over at Skylar. "This is best Skylar. I don't want you to know what it's like to watch someone die."  
"You forgot I was in a school shooting Jack. My boyfriend died along with 19 other people. Don't patronize me."  
"I'm not..." Jack started.  
"You go, but don't for once think that you are any better than me. You feel just like me Jack. You remember that." She turned around and slammed the door to her room. Kyle looked up at her.  
"I couldn't help it. I agree with your brothers, you shouldn't see your mother like that." Kyle grabbed his shirt from the chair.  
"Neither should they." Skylar sat down on the bed.  
"We'll be back before you know it. We'll take the exams and then we'll be back."  
"This isn't going to get any better."  
"Skylar you are my life and I can't handle you being involved in this.  
"I'm already involved." Skylar looked at her boyfriend. "I just can't take not knowing what's going to happen."  
Kyle walked over to her and pulled her arms up so she would stand. "I love you." He told her. She smiled at him before shaking her head.  
"I'll go with you. If some thing happens with them I'm coming back, with or without you." She stated. Kyle nodded his head. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." She picked her bag up off the floor and began putting her clothes in it. She heard the door close downstairs. She walked over to the window and watched as her brothers piled into Bobby's car. Kyle wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"They've always been like this. Even when we were kids." Kyle told her.  
"It's different this time. Bobby's out for blood and you know that." Skylar turned away from the window making Kyle move. "He loved Ma more than anything. I know he won't sleep until he finds out what really happened."  
"So let him." Kyle replied.  
"And Jack. He thinks he can go through this and not feel a thing. He's wrong. He won't be able to take it." Skylar wiped a tear that escaped down her face. "I remember when we were little, he would hide in the closet for days. When we first moved here he accidentally pushed me and I fell down. He couldn't take it. It hurt him so bad because I was afraid of him. So he hid in the closet everyday after school. And everyday I would hear Evelyn in there trying to convince him to come out."  
Kyle sat down on the bed and looked up at Skylar. "How did he come out?" He asked.  
"Bobby." Skylar smiled. "That's how Jack got his name 'fairy' because he finally came out of the closet."  
Kyle laughed. "He's very tough when it comes to Bobby. He looks up to him. Hell I think they all do. Jack, in particular though, would do anything for him. He trusts him."  
"And you don't?" Kyle asked.  
"I do. He's my big brother of course I do, but I know when things are fixing to get bad and that's one of those times. I had a dream last night. A bad one."  
"So explains all the tossing and turning." Kyle smirked at his girlfriend.  
"Jack got shot. We were outside playing in the snow and people just started shooting. He got shot multiple times trying to protect me." She walked back over to the window. "We love the snow."  
"Sky, it was just a dream. He's fine. He's going to be fine."  
"It reminded me of school. I kept having this reoccurring dream that I kept trying to save Aiden but I couldn't. Every time I watched him get shot and die."  
Kyle sighed. "Do you ever think about him?" Skylar asked looking over at him.  
"All the time. I remember that day very vividly." Kyle replied. "Do you?"  
"I do." Skylar walked over to him. "I wouldn't change anything if that's what you are thinking. I love you and I am happy we are together." Skylar leaned down and kissed him. Not wanting to press the situation Kyle stood up and walked over to the door.  
"You aren't going to pack if I'm in here. I'm going to fix us something to eat. Come down when you are ready." Kyle replied. Skylar nodded her head and smiled. She knew that Kyle didn't like talking about the shooting, but it still remains in her head.

* * *

It was noon before Kyle and Skylar left to get on the road. Skylar had everything packed and ready to go. Just as she closed the door she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Take care of them Ma." She whispered closing her eyes.  
"Babe come on. We need to get on the road." Kyle yelled from the car. Skylar made sure the door was locked before hurrying down the stairs to the car. As she closed the door, Kyle grabbed her hand. "You got everything?"  
She nodded her head and looked up at the house again. "I think so." He squeezed her hand before putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the driveway. She looked out the window the whole time as they passed the store and high school. She looked over at the store and closed her eyes.  
"They aren't there." Kyle stated. Skylars eyes shot open. "His car wasn't out front. Maybe they went back home."  
"Doubt it." Skylar whispered. She adjusted her seat and leaned her head back closing her eyes. This was going to be a long week, she knew it.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter I'm going to have the guys point of views so I don't take much from the movie while Skylar is at school. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another one...I am also sad that I haven't gotten any reviews :(

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

Jacks POV:  
Jack shot up from the bed and quickly began looking around. This was the second time that week he had been woken up from a bad dream. You would think being twenty two years old he would get over his child hood. He looked over the clock rubbing his hands through his hair. He sighed before throwing himself back onto his pillow. Four thirty in the morning. He had been asleep for three hours before he violently woke up. He grabbed his phone off his bedside table and opened it to call his sister. He quicky closed it back, they were probably on the road. He couldn't get the events from earlier out of his head. He was scared to death, scared for his life. He would never tell anyone that. He had to be tough. He had to show that he handle whatever was thrown at him. He remembered the phone call earlier that woke his sister up. He remembers her screams. He remembers her tears. Hell he remembered everything about that phone call.

_Jack began pacing back and forth in his room waiting for his sister to pick up. It was one in the morning but he didn't care. He needed to talk to her. Her phone went to voicemail. "Pick up the fucking phone Skylar!" He yelled dialing her number again.  
"Hello..." She woke up.  
"Sky..." Jack whispered.  
"Jack? Are you ok?" Skylar asked concerned for her brother.  
"No..."  
"Jack what is it? Is it Bobby? Angel? Jerry?" Skylar was scared. Jack didn't respond. "Fucking say something Jack!" She yelled. He still didn't respond. "Jack!" She screamed. "What's going on?" Kyles voice was heard.  
"Jack! Please answer me!" She yelled. "He's not answering me. Some thing is wrong." Skylar yelled. "I'm leaving. Jack, you listen to me. I am on my way ok. I'm on my way."  
"Sky..." Jack whispered. "I'm so scared."  
"Jack are you there?" Skylar couldn't hear him. "What did you say?" He still didn't answer. "Something's wrong. I'm leaving Jack. I love you ok. I'm coming." With that she hung up the phone.  
"I'm ok..." He choked out but no one was on the line. He laid the phone down and covered his face. He felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn't get the sound out of his head. Gunshots._

Jack rolled over closing his eyes. He tried to block out the memories.  
_" We got a blowout." Bobby yelled.  
"Bobby, let's just stop the car. Okay, Bobby, let's just stop." Jack was in the back seat flipping out.  
"Shut up, Jack. Gonna ride this out on the rim." Bobby pressed the gas petal down as they drove through the snow towards the people who killed their mother_.  
He tossed to his other side squeezing his eyes shut.  
"_Jackie stay here..." Bobby told him. Jack couldn't see shit through the snow. Bang! Bang! Bang! He jumped hearing the sound.  
"Let's go!" Bobby yelled running towards him. Jack was in shock.  
"They dead?" Jack yelled knocking himself back into reality. Bobby grabbed his arm pulling him towards the car.  
"Yeah we got em. They killed Ma." Bobby shoved Jack into his car before pulling off._  
Jacks eyes shot open. He watched his two brothers kill two people in cold blood. Granted those two people killed their mother, he still couldn't get the sound out of his head. He was tough, he knew that, so why is this bothering him so bad? He had to be tough. He had to get through this. He threw the covers off of him and sighed. "Ma, help me." He whispered. He missed her, he really did and it hurt him knowing he'll never see her again. She loved him through his evilness. She loved him through his ugliness. And now she was dead.

_"You're a worthless piece of shit did you know that?" It was him again. Jack glared at the ground not wanting to look up. "You look at me when I am talking to you!" The man grabbed his mouth, jerking his face upward. "I don't even know why I bother. You will never amount to anything. I should just give you back to the courts and let them deal with you. You've cost me more than what I am getting for you. Is that what you want?"  
Jack looked away from the man. "You can't even look me in the fucking eye when I am talking to you. What you think you are better than me? Is that it? You think you are better than me." The man bent down and got in Jacks face. He slapped jacks face and laughed. "Yeah I bet you do."  
Jack still didn't move. He wanted so bad to punch the man the face. He wanted to kick him and beat him repeatedly, but he chose not to move. The man grabbed Jack by the shirt and pulled him into the kitchen. "You see this shit?" The man yelled. "Why the fuck is it still here?" He pointed at the dishes in the sink. "Answer me!" The man shook Jack.  
"I had to use the bathroom." Jack replied softly. The man laughed before shoving Jack away from him. Jack lost his balance and fell down.  
"Stand up!" The man yelled. He yanked Jack to his feet. "Wash the dishes or you will be sorry. Is it so hard to have a roof over your head and food in your stomach. I ask one simple thing and you are too stupid to do it." The man pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You are a pathetic excuse for a human being." Jack turned away from the man and walked to the sink. The man laughed before walking out the room. Jack looked behind him and watched the man sit down in the recliner. Jack quickly turned around knocking a cup to the floor. It was slow motion to him, he tried to catch it but it was too late. It shattered. Jack closed his eyes cursing himself. Before Jack could react he was lifted off his feet and thrown into a wall. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" The man yelled. Jack huddled next to the wall. "Can't you do anything right?" The man walked over to Jack and stood him up. "That's going to cost you!"Jack tried to get out of the mans arms but it was too late. The cigarette was burning through his neck. Jack screamed trying to pull away. It burned. His eyes turn dark as he grabbed the mans face and ramming it into the wall. He heard a snap. He rammed it again. The man fell to the ground covered in blood. His nose was broken. "You fucking bastard!" The man grabbed his nose. Jack backed up prepared to run. He looked down at the man, and kicked him in his side before running towards the door. He flung the door open and ran as fast as his ten year old legs would let him. He didn't look back He didn't want to look back afraid the man was behind him. That was the night Jack vowed he wouldn't go back. He wouldn't deal with this anymore. He wanted to die. Then he saw Evelyn's face._

Jack shot up again."Ma!" He yelled. He looked down at his hand. It was on his neck where his scar was. It was smaller but still a constant reminded what he had been through. He sat up. "You are fine!" He told himself. "Don't you start! You are fine!" He had to keep reminding himself this. He had to keep telling himself he was a survivor and this time was no different. He wasn't going to let this get to him. He has a family now. He's safe now.

"_Jackie, I know bad things happened to you before you came here. But you're safe now_." Evelyn's voice echoed in his head. He was safe and nothing was going to hinder that, he promised himself that.

Ok soooo yeah. This really had not too much of the movie in it. I always though Jack bottled everything up. He's a hard ass when everyone is around, but I wanted to show what it's like when jack is alone. Skylar was right, he wouldn't be able to handle it, but will he cover it back up? Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

So I'm going on a writing spree because I know where I want this story. It's about to get sadder. Also I'm wondering why I'm not getting any reviews :/ it makes me sad.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

The next morning Jack moved from his bed. He was exhausted. He had finally went back to sleep without having anymore nightmares. He looked at the clock on the table as he put some clothes on. It was nine twenty. Skylar should be back soon. He wasn't prepared to see her. He knew he freaked out. He freaked himself out. He made his way downstairs when he heard the kitchen door open.

"Yo cops at the house!" Angel yelled.

"What the hell?" Jack whispered.

"Hurry get something to cover my arm." It was Bobby. "Hurry up!" Sofi came rushing past Jack and into the hallway closet. She grabbed one of Evelyn's robes with a huge smile on her face. Jack couldn't help but laugh. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Bobby yelled as she brought the robe back.

"Callate!" Sofi yelled smiling. She handed him the robe. "You better hurry!"

"Can we come in?" It was Greens voice.

"You're already in. Cops are always welcome at the Mercers. Makes us feel all nice and cozy. Just the way we like it." Angel replied. He chuckled as he saw Bobby.

"Whoooo look at you." Green responded. "Don't you look snazzy!"

"Yeah Jackie wanted this number for himself but I fought him for it." Bobby smirked knowing it would piss Jack off. Green laughed. "What happened to your hand Bobby? You forgot about our little agreement about getting involved?" Green asked.

"Oh no I remember. This is just some Turkey Cup. You remember that Green. Just got a little carried away." Bobby stated.

Green laughed as he looked at his partner Fowler. "Hey, Gretzky, you know what this is?" Fowler held up a bag with a hair in it.

"A hair from your wife's tit?" Bobby replied.

"Try from your thick skull." Fowler growled. "We found it off a pair of contract killers this morning."

"Looking for a confession with a phony hair. Come on boys, I'll know they found my hair on a dead body when I hear the prison doors slam behind me boys." Bobby leaned back against the couch.

Jack walked to the door after hearing a noise. It was doors closing. He smiled as he saw Skylar getting out of the car. She was alone.

"...until I bust them in the mouth!" Fowler yelled causing Jack to move back to the living. Fowler was coming towards Angel.

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

"That's enough. Now Bobby if you know something let me know and we will roll with it. Don't go trying to take on Detroit by y'all's damn selves. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough and sooner or later someone's gonna answer you." Green yelled. Bobby didn't move. "We'll see ourselves out!" With that Green and Fowler turned around and walked out, just as Skylar came bursting through the door.

"Jack!" She yelled. She dropped her bags. "Jack!" She yelled again running into the living room.

"Sky what is it?" Angel asked stopping her.

"Where's Jack? Is he ok?" Skylar looked around the room.

"He's right behind you. What is wrong with you?" Angel yelled.

She turned around and saw Jack peering into the living room. He gave a slight smile before Skylar rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bobby asked standing up from the couch.

"Are you ok?" Skylar asked looking up at Jack. Jack nodded his head at her. "Good!" She leaned up and slapped Jack across the face.

"What the hell Skylar!" Angel yelled grabbing her arm.

"Someone want to explain to me what the fuck is going on?" She yelled

"Skylar..." Jack started touching the side of his face.

"What is your problem?" Bobby asked. "And why the hell are you here?" Bobby walked over to her.

"I'm sorry but I get a phone call in the middle of the night of my brother freaking out..."

"Skylar!" Jack yelled.

"What?" Angel asked looking at Jack.

"I need to talk to you." Jack told her. "Now!" He yelled.

"How about we have a family meeting right fucking now where someone can tell me what is going on." Bobby yelled. "How about that."

"Why were the police here?" Skylar asked turning her attention to Bobby.

"It was nothing." Bobby walked away from her.

"You want a family meeting here it is, so why don't you feel me in on what I've missed because it seems to be a hell of a lot of shit." Skylar walked towards him.

"Stop cussing." Angel told her.

"Did something happen last night?" Skylar asked calmly. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"Sky..." Jack moved up behind her. "Now is not the time."

"Just tell me. Please!" She begged.

Bobby sighed throwin his hands in the air. "Go ahead you're going to tell her anyways." Bobby replied pointing to Jack.

"We found out a lot of stuff while you were gone." It was Angel who spoke. "We found out Ma's death was a set up. Some one killed her on purpose. We found the guys and last night..." Angel drifted off. "We just took care of it. They aren't going to bother us anymore."

Skylar backed away covering her mouth. "You killed them?" She asked.

Angel nodded his head. She looked over at Jack. "Jack." She whispered.

"I'm going to take a shower." Jack replied walking up the stairs.

"Now how about you answer me as to why you aren't at school?" Bobby asked.

"I've already taken the exams I needed to take. The last one I could take but I could fail it and still pass with an B. I was worried about my family." Skylar stated.

"How did you know?" Angel asked.

"It's nothing. Just leave it alone." Skylar walked back into the living room.

"Did Cracker Jack say something?" Bobby asked.

"Where's Kyle?" Angel asked.

"He didn't come." Skylar turned away.

"Well no shit." Bobby pointed out. Skylar grabbed the remote from the table and cut on the tv. "So that's all we get?" Bobby asked.

"Yep. Welcome to my life." She replied never taking her eyes off the tv.

* * *

"Bobby!" Jack yelled running down the stairs. He looked around the room but his brother was no where to be found. He turned and saw Skylar sitting on the couch staring at him. "What?" Jack asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh I don't know Jack. Why don't you tell me?"

"Don't start Skylar." Jack told her holding his hand in the air stopping her.

"I drove in the middle of the night to come back here for you to tell me not to start. What the hell happened Jack?" She sat up.

"Its nothing Skylar. Just leave it alone." Jack begged. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to scream it to her but he had to be tough.

"You were freaking out on the phone so don't say it was nothing. You scared the shit out of me."

"Skylar please." He walked over to her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Skylar whispered. "You can talk to me about anything."

"I don't want to talk about it!" Jack yelled causing Skylar to jump. She nodded her head and got up from the couch. She didn't look at him as she passed him.

"Sky...wait." Jack called after her. She kept walking towards the stairs. "I didn't..."

"Cracker Jack!" Bobby called for him in the kitchen. Jack looked up the stairs. He sighed before walking towards the kitchen. Angel and Bobby were sitting at the table.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Sit your ass down we need to talk." Bobby told him pointing to the chair.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

"Yes I'm fucking serious. Sit down!" Bobby yelled. Jack pulled the chair out and sat down staring at his brothers.

"We need to find out who planned this. This was a set up and we need to find out by who." Angel stated. Jack nodded his head.

"I say we go to those dickheads apartment and look around." Bobby replied. "They have to have something."

"What do you think they have?" Jack asked.

"Evidence." Bobby told him. "There has to be something."

"We should get going before something gets out." Angel stood up from the chair.

Suddenly Sofi came walking in.

"Where are you going?" She asked getting into Angels face.

"Baby, we have some business to take care of." Angel replied.

"Do I recall something about having dinner together? Because I seem to remember spending *two hours* in the kitchen..." Sofi told him.

"Sofi, baby..." Angel knew he was in trouble.

"She's so la vida loca." Bobby chimed in.

"Man don't start that right now..." Angel begged.

"Shut up Bobby!" Sofi pointed her finger in his face. "Don't you start with that crap."

"Can y'all not go there?" Angel annoyingly replied.

"That's why you don't get a girlfriend." Sofi kept going.

"Can y'all not please?" Angel begged.

"I get a girlfriend every fucking week. You know what I want a girlfriend like you." "Callate!"Sofi yelled in Spanish.

"Can we go?" Bobby asked.

"Angel, you said this time was going to be different." Sofi whined. Jack covered his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh.

"Ai mami, you're breaking mi corazon, chica. She's getting real comfortable here. What are you doing? I thought you were a macho man, a tough guy. You know, it's a crying shame that Little Jackie is the only one down to ride." Bobby turned around and grabbed his coat. "Come on Jackie. Say goodbye to your little sister Jackie. Let's go."

"Yo give me 15 minutes." Angel shouted. Bobby had walked out the door.

"She's addicted to what Angels dick did." Jack sang as he closed the door behind him.

Angel groaned throwing his hands in the air. "Sofi!" He yelled walking through the kitchen looking for her.

* * *

Skylar sat up in her room when she heard a door close. She looked outside and watched as Jack and Bobby got in Jacks car and drove away. She wiped her face as she continued to stare. Her cell phone began to vibrate again in her pocket. She didn't bother to see who it was. She already knew. She took the phone out of her pocket and threw it on the bed before leaving her room. She walked to the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. Angel appeared in the doorway. Skylar gently sat down on the stairs and listened.

"Who are you?" Angel opened the door.

"I'm with State Farm. I have some questions about your mothers insurance policy. It's imperative that I speak to Jeremiah Mercer immediately. The check is being processed but nonetheless some red flags have been raised." The man spoke.

"What do you mean read flags?" Angel asked.

"Well, it's an unusually high payout for a simple life-insurance policy. For the last two years, the premium was paid via check from your brother's bank account. With your brother's criminal record and his business near bankruptcy, well, - it's our responsibility to investigate." The man stated.

"Bankruptcy? Wait, so you're saying Jeremiah is broke?" Angel was shocked.

Skylar leaned forward closer. What was happening? Suddenly Sofi came marching in with just a jacket on over her bra and panties. Skylar covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Angel, can I ask you a question? What the hell is this?" Sofi asked pulling out condoms. Skylar let out a laugh but quickly covered her mouth.

"Those are breathmints, baby!" Angel replied looking at the man.

"I'm going to go." The man went to walk out.

"Sir..." Angel tried to stop him.

"You know I'm allergic to latex! Who did you buy them for?" Sofi kept going.

"Put the coo coo back in the clock, baby, I bought them in Vegas way before I even knew I was coming here!" Angel yelled. The man tried to leave again. "Please?" Angel begged him to stop. He turned back to Sofi. "Baby if we are going to talk about this can we do it outside?"

"Ok you want to talk outside let's talk outside!" Sofi hit Angel before walking to the door.

"Yeah we will talk..." Angel shoved her outside and quickly shut the door. "Get your ass outside!"

Skylar died laughing almost falling down the stairs. Angels head shot towards her causing her to get up and run to her room. She fell on her bed laughing. When she finally stopped she realized what happened. Jerry was broke. There was a knock on her door. She didn't move. Angel walked in and stared at her.

"What did you hear?" He asked.

"Everything." She whispered.

Angel sighed. "Sky..."

"I won't say anything but I want to know Angel. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm in this too." She told him.

Angel nodded his head. "It's about to get rough and I don't want to see you involved in this."

"I can't watch y'all do this."

"Everything is going to be ok. I promise. Ill tell you what you need to know that's all. I love you and I'm not going to let you get too involved in this."

"Is Jerry ok?" Skylar looked down at her hands.

"I don't know baby. I'm going to find out though. We are going to get through this and I don't want you to worry." He patted her leg.

"Me and Kyle aren't together anymore." She bluntly replied. "He said my family was too much. And he needed to focus on graduation right now." She looked at her brother. "You guys are all I have now. You remember that." She got up from the bed and walked out of her room.

Ok soooo I didn't like this chapter at all. So I hope you guys liked it. Haha review!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay. I've been really sad thinking about the shooting with all those precious children. I haven't really been in the mood to write. But I'm going to try something I guess haha. Hope you guys like it. Oh yeah there is a scene that is not in the movie at all in this chapter, so I hope you guys really like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Four Brothers.

Skylar watched Angel walk out of the house as she sat on the couch. She was getting tired of her brothers keeping things from her. She was tired of not being apart of anything. She turned her attention to the tv but found herself not being able to focus. Her mind wondered to the night Jack called her.

_Skylar felt like she just laid down when her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the name and answered it. _

_"Hello..." She was tired. _

_"Sky..." Jack whispered. _

_"Jack? Are you ok?" Skylar asked concerned for her brother. She quickly sat up in the bed, immediately waking Kyle up. _

_"No..."_

_"Jack what is it? Is it Bobby? Angel? Jerry?" Skylar was scared. Jack didn't respond. "Fucking say something Jack!" She yelled. She didnt mean to yell. Maybe it was the dream she had the night before causing her to flip out. He still didn't respond. "Jack!" She screamed. "What's going on?" Kyles voice was heard. Kyle rubbed his eyes looking at Skylar who was crying. She ignored him. _

_"Jack! Please answer me!" She yelled. She looked over at Kyle. "He's not answering me. Some thing is wrong." Skylar yelled. "I'm leaving. Jack, you listen to me. I am on my way ok. I'm on my way." _

_She thought she heard him speak but it was so soft. _

_"Jack are you there?" Skylar couldn't hear him. "What did you say?" He still didn't answer. "Something's wrong. I'm leaving Jack. I love you ok. I'm coming." With that she hung up the phone. She jumped out of the bed quickly putting her clothes on. She looked over at Kyle who hadn't moved. _

_"You coming?" She asked. _

_"Skylar..." Kyle sighed running his hands through his hair. "No I'm not."_

_"My family needs us right now." Skylar moved to her bag. _

_"And school needs us right now. Graduation is two days away. I can't leave." _

_"So I'm going by myself?" Skylar turned towards him. _

_"I just can't risk this. This is my future."_

_"This is my family!" Skylar yelled. _

_"I know that and you should go. But this..." Kyle pointed in a circle. "With your family is getting to be too much."_

_"My mother just died Kyle. What's too much for you?"_

_"Your brothers are going to go crazy, Bobby especially, trying to figure this shit out. Do you really want to be involved in that? She was killed in a store hold up. People die everyday of something like that. It's Detroit what do you expect?" Kyle replied frustrated. _

_"I guess not a lot from you. This everyday hold up shit you are talking about happened to my mother. A woman who loved me more than life itself, my life is dead." Skylar wiped the tear that escaped from her eyes off her face. She turned away and grabbed her bag. "My best friend and brother needs me. I'm going home and I could careless if you come or not. This is my life Kyle and you knew it when you got involved. I'm so fucking sorry it got too much for you!" With the she slammed the door behind her. She stood outside trying to catch her breath. She waited for Kyle to come after her but he never did. _

Kyle, since earlier that night, called Skylar to talk to her, but she refused to answer her phone. To top things off, Jack wouldn't even speak to her. She knew the reason why he called, but now he won't even to talk to her about it. She took a taxi in the middle of the night to come back to him, and he blew her off. She threw the remote beside her knowing she wasn't even paying attention to what was on the tv. Maybe she shouldn't have come back from school. The sound of the back door opening caught her attention.

"Just put them on the table. " Bobby's voice sounded in the kitchen. Jack appeared in the door way with two bags in his hand.

"Where the fuck is Angel?" Bobby yelled.

Jack looked up and saw Skylar looking at him from the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked setting the bags on the table.

"Who are you talking to?" Bobby came into the room.

"What's that?" Skylar got up from the couch.

"Where's Angel?" Bobby asked ignoring her question. Skylar shrugged her shoulders.

"He left a few hours ago." Skylar told him.

"He didn't say where he was going?" Bobby asked.

"Nope." Skylar put her hands on her hips.

"You really have been a big help here lately Sky." Bobby turned towards the table and unzipped the bags.

"What are y'all doing?" She moved closer to the table. Bobby pulled out a gun and laid it on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Skylar jumped back.

"Guns." Bobby stated. Jack couldn't help but laugh. The front door suddenly opened. Skylar moved away from the table towards Bobby not knowing who it was. Jack had wrapped his arm around Skylars shoulders as Bobby held the gun in the air, aimed at whoever walked through the door. It was Jerry. Skylar let out a breath and moved away from Jack.

"Hey what the hell are y'all doing now?" Jerry asked.

"Just getting a head start on next years taxes Jerry." Bobby replied lowering the gun.

"Look how y'all doing mamas house. Look at this table man come on!" Jerry looked down at the table. Skylar laughed.

"You know you are right. Hey Sofi, why don't you do me a favor and clean up some stuff and make yourself useful."

Bobby ducked when Sofi threw a pizza box at his head. Skylar laughed as she moved away.

"You missed!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby!" Jack replied showing him the camera.

"Where did y'all get this?" Jerry asked.

"Our friend Stanley the shooter." Bobby took the camera from Jack.

"What is it?" Skylar asked.

"Hey its that's that guy. It's that lawyer guy. He said he only met her once Bobby." Jack replied pointing at the camera.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all day!" Bobby yelled at Angel who walked in.

"I was following up on new leads." Angel looked over at Jerry then looked at Skylar, who turned away.

"Let's go! Jerry you coming with us?" Bobby asked. "Don't you want to know who killed her?"

"Yeah don't you want to know who killed Ma?" Angel asked.

Jerry nodded his head. "Someone gotta look out for your clowns." Jerry sighed.

"Who you calling clowns?" Angel asked.

"Call them like I see them." Jerry stated. Skylar stood at the table and watched as her brothers didn't even say a word to her as they left. "That's ok ill see you guys later!" She yelled. She heard Sofi yell and hit the cabinet.

"I'm going to bed." Skylar told her before walking away. She should have stayed at school. Maybe her and Kyle would still be together. She evidently wasn't needed at home anyways. She slowly walked up to her room and shut the door. She looked down at her cell phone that was laying on her bed.

"Oh boy." She replied grabbing it and laying down. She flipped it open. Fifteen missed calls. They were all from Kyle. He had sent three text messages. He wanted to talk. Of course he did, but she didn't want to talk to him. She closed the phone and set it beside her. She pulled the covers over her head and sighed. She wished she never came back to Detroit. She grew up with these boys and now they act like she was never part of the family anyways. She was so mad. Maybe she should just leave. She threw the covers from over her head and looked at her closet. Her cell phone began to ring again. "Does he ever give up?" She yelled throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She walked into her closet and closing the door behind her. She was so grateful growing up to have a walk in closet, that's where she would hide. She would hide in her closet when she was scared, when she was sad, and even when she was angry. She looked up on the top shelf and found the shoe box she was looking for. She sat down and began looking through it. She found pictures of her when she was little. Pictures of her and Evelyn. She smiled as she continued to look through them. There was one picture that caught her eye, it was a picture of her and her brothers, all lying in the snow together. She was on top as each one was piled on to each other. She wiped a tear from her face as she smiled. She leaned her head back against the wall, holding the picture to her chest and closing her eyes.

The boys came rushing into the house when they noticed the back door standing wide open. "Skylar!" Bobby was the first in.

"What the fuck?" He yelled looking at Sofi. "Why the fuck would you leave her alone?"

"Skylar!" Jack yelled running past his brothers.

"Her car is still here." Angel replied.

"I swear to God..." Bobby got in Sofi's face.

"Bobby!" Angel yelled. "Now is not the time."

"Get la vida loca out of my face!" Bobby yelled. Jack came running back into the kitchen.

"I found her cell phone. It was in her room, but she wasn't in there." Jack couldn't catch his breath.

"Angel, call Jerry. See if she is over there." Bobby told his brother, who nodded his head. "Jack, call Kyle."

"They aren't together anymore." Angel spoke up.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I don't give a fuck! Call him!" Bobby yelled. "So help me God if my sister is hurt..."

"She's not at Jerry's, but he's on his way over here." Angel came walking back in he room.

"Where the fuck is she Angel?" Bobby began pacing the room.

"She's not with Kyle either." Jack looked up from the phone.

"Motherfucker!" Bobby yelled punching the wall. "Where is she?"

"Bobby, we have to go look for her. She is probably scared..." Jack began freaking out.

"We should have kept her closer. We should have never kept this from her. She would be ok if she was by our sides the whole damn time." Bobby replied. A noise caught their attention. It came from upstairs. Jack was the first to move.

"Jack!" Bobby whispered loudly. He had already drawn his gun. Jack slowed his steps as they all ascended the stairs. It was coming from Skylars room.

"I thought you said no one was in her room?" Bobby whispered.

"There wasn't." Jack answered looking back at him.

"Jesus Jack, evidently there is." Bobby replied. Jack turned away from him. Bobby slowly opened the door, pointing his fun as they all went running into Skylars room. It was empty. Bobby lowered the gun, sighing. The noise came again. Bobby turned quickly pointing the gun at the closet. Angel moved over to the door and counted with his fingers. On three Angel opened the door, as Bobby rushed over with the gun aimed at the open closet. They found Skylar laying on the floor.

"What is it?" Jack asked rushing over.

"Sky!" Bobby knelt down and touched her neck. She had a pulse. He rolled her over and sighed. "Shes fucking asleep." He stood back up. "I'm too old for this shit!" He yelled walking out of the closet.

"Why the hell is she asleep in her closet?" Angel asked.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. He would always do the same thing.

"Y'all are going to be the death of me!" Bobby replied. "I need a damn beer." He walked out of the room.

"I'm right there with you." Angel looked over at Jack. "You got this?"

"Um sure." Jack replied. Angel nodded his head before leaving. Jack knelt down and picked Skylar up in his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled. He walked over to her bed and gently laid her down.

"Jack." Skylar whispered.

"Yeah." Jack answered her.

"I love you." She replied. She grabbed her blanket and went back to sleep. Jack smiled as he lifted himself from the bed. He looked down and saw she had dropped a picture on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. "I love you too." He replied smiling down at the picture and putting it in his back pocket.

There you go! I hope you guys like this chapter! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's another one...there are only a few chapters left so I hope you guys liked the whole story. There's another thing not in the movie in this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Four Brothers.

Skylar woke up in her bed the next morning. As she sat up she looked around the room. What happened last night? All she remembered what was getting into her closet and accidentally falling asleep. She threw her legs over the bed and stepped onto the cold floor. She heard the shower running so at least one of her brothers was awake. She walked out of her room around the same time Angel did.

"Bobby!" Angel yelled.

"Yeah!" Bobby yelled. He was in the bathroom. Skylar smiled at Angel as she closed her door behind her.

"Whoo!" Angel walked out of the bathroom waving his hand back and forth in front of his face. Skylar stopped in her tracks and died laughing. "Wow!"

"Yo me and Sofi did a lot of making up last night but I think I got some rust on the tools." Angel had walked back into the bathroom as Skylar stood outside.

"Ask the cockologist in the shower man!" Bobby yelled. Skylar couldn't help but laugh.

"How the hell would I know?" Jack asked.

"You're the expert." Bobby smirked.

A moment passed before Jack spoke. "Rug burn." Jack replied. Skylar died laughing.

"You're going to live." Bobby told Angel.

"Thank God. I thought my luck had ran out." Angel sounded relieved. "Hey man listen, Jerry hasn't been straight up with us about his redevelopment project. I found out his dream is dead. Jerry got involved with some bad people. City got on him about fraud and whatnot. Cut his loans off about a month ago. Technically Jerry's broke." Angel told his brothers. Skylar laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Do you think this has something to do with what happened to mom?" Bobby asked.

"No I'm saying its something we need to look into. I need y'all to go down and visit the city's official his name is Douglas. He'll know who Jerry got mixed up with." Angel replied. "I'm going to go look into some other shit."

"What are you talking about? Why don't you just tell me what you know Angel?" Bobby yelled.

"I know you need to stay your ass on that porcelain. This is gonna require a little finesse. And given your prior reputation as a hothead, you'll be the first one to fuck it up." Angel pointed out. Skylar lifted herself off the wall and watched as Angel walked out of the bathroom. "You can come with me or you can go with them." Angel told her. Skylar looked at him confused as she heard Bobby yelled. "We need to go now!" Skylar nodded her head and followed her brother down the stairs.

"I wrote the fucking book on finesse! You just wait for me to wipe my ass, Angel. I'm coming with you. Angel!... Get me some fucking toilet paper, Jack!"

"I'll be right back. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." Angel told her before walking away. She was scared to death. She slowly walked to her room and shut the door. She took in a deep breath before walking to her closet and picking out clothes to wear. She quickly put them on and walked to the door. She came face to face with Jack as she went to walk out.

"Hey!" Jack yelled stopping her.

"Whoa!" Skylar laughed stepping back.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm going with Angel." She told him straightening her shirt. "He told me I could come."

"That's fine." Jack told her.

"What no interrogation?" Skylar asked with a laugh.

"No not anymore. We've decided that you need to be apart of this. You are our family." Jack told her.

Skylar looked shocked. "What happened Jack?" She asked.

"We just realized we needed you that's all." Jack looked away.

"Sky let's go!" Angel yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"You should go." Jack told her. "Be careful."

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked. "Did something else happen?"

"No, I'll tell you later ok. You better go before Angel leaves you."

Skylar nodded her head. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry about Kyle. I didn't know." He told her grabbing her arm. She nodded her head again before walking away.

"You are so fucking weird." She mumbled as she walked down the stairs. She heard Jack laugh.

"You ready?" Angel asked.

"Yeah let's go." Skylar grabbed her scarf off the shelf and put it on.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Skylar finally asked after Angel had pulled out of the house.

"We are following Jerry." Angel replied not taking his eyes off the road.

"So this is serious with Jerry then?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah Sky it's pretty serious."

"Do you think it has to do with Ma?"

"I don't know. I hope not." Angel sighed.

"What happened last night? Jack was acting pretty weird this morning." Skylar asked looking over at her brother.

Angel began laughing. "My question for you is who sleeps in their closet?"

"I was looking at old pictures from when we were little. I fell asleep going through them."Skylar laughed.

"Well you scared the shit out of all of us. You almost cost Sofi her life."

"What?" Skylar asked.

"Sofi decided to bring her ass to Ma's lawyers house. She left the back door open. So when we came home, the back door was open and you were no where to be found. Jack flipped out like he always does and went running around like a little girl looking for you."

Skylar looked over at Angel. "What did you guys think someone was in the house?"

"Yeah and it scared us."

"Awe that's so sweet." Skylar smiled.

"Sky I need to ask you a question?" Angel stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"The bank is across the street. Jerry should be there." Angel replied pointing across the street. Skylar nodded her head. "I need to ask you something though."

"What?" Skylar asked.

"Do you remember anything about when you were little with your mom?"

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked confused.

"Was there anyone else around with you and your mom?"

"Yeah some guy. I don't remember too much of him. He came around ever so often. He wasn't my father though. Why?"

"How do you know he wasn't your father?" Angel asked.

"He was black and I'm not." Skylar rolled her eyes. "What are you getting at Angel?"

"When we were at the lawyers office and you walked out. We found your adoption papers." Angel stopped.

"And?" Skylar asked. "You can't just stop in the middle of the conversation."

Angel sighed before carrying on. "His name was Malcolm."

"So? You aren't making any sense right now. Why are you bringing up something that was twelve years ago?"

Angels attention went somewhere else. Jerry was walking out of the bank. "Goddamnit Jerry!" Angel hit the steering wheel.

"Angel, what does this mean?" Skylar asked.

"It's just got real serious."

"Care to explain to me how serious?" Skylar yelled.

"Sky..." Angel started. "We need to go meet Bobby."

"Angel tell me!" She yelled again. "What is going on?"

"Jerry is in trouble and its more than I thought."

"Like how?"

Angel turned away. "Like how much Angel?"

"Ma, Sky! Ma!" Angel yelled. Skylar quickly covered her mouth shaking her head.

"No I don't believe it." She replied.

"Did you know about him taking life insurance out on Ma?" Angel asked.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't Angel." Skylar was frantic.

"He did Skylar. He did it. That's why he's in the bank right fucking now." Angel yelled.

Skylar shook her head as tears ran down her face. "There has to be an

explanation." She whispered.

"What more explanation do you want Skylar? You heard the man from State Farm yesterday. Jerry is broke. He has no money, until now."

"What do we do?" Skylar asked. "Who is doing this?"

"Victor Sweet." Angel replied looking over at his sister.

"Who is that?" Skylar asked.

"Your cousin." Angel stated.

Uh oh...next chapter is up after this one.


	16. Chapter 16

Here you go...

Skylar refused to look at Angel as they drove down the road. She looked out the window as they passed building after building.

"You going to talk to me?" Angel finally asked.

"I'm done talking Angel." Skylar snapped.

"I wanted you to know..." Angel started.

"I don't want to talk about it." Skylar interrupted. She looked over at him as he stopped the car at the stop light. "I should have never came back."

"Don't say that. Don't act like this doesn't mean anything to you." Angel told her. "Yes the man that your biological mother wrote down as your father had something to do with Evelyn's death. And I'm sorry that you found out this way. You would have found out sooner or later."

"You don't have a clue what this means." Skylar replied. "I could have gone my whole life without knowing that this man killed our mother. I could have gone without knowing that Jerry is involved with him. Isn't that was this is about Angel? Our brother. He might have had something to do with this." Skylar looked out the window as Angel pressed harder on the gas. Skylar shook her head as she spoke again.

"We will deal with Jerry when it comes time to deal with him. I'm more worried about you..." Angel stopped the car.

"Worried about me? Why? Because I have a fucked life?" Skylar huffed.

"Your life isn't fucked up." Angel stated.

"Is your supposedly fathers nephew the one killing our family? Is he?" Skylar yelled.

"I don't know who my fucking father is!" Angel yelled back. Skylar turned away from him. "Is that what you want to hear? I don't know who my parents are, because they didn't want me. At the lawyers office I didn't have papers, you did! Don't tell me how fucked up your life is, when you had one."

"Angel..." Skylar whispered. She looked over at him. "I'm sorry."

Angel rubbed his hands over his face. "We need talk to Bobby." He replied.

"Does Bobby know?" Skylar asked.

"He knows who Malcolm is but no he doesn't know. I found out a lot of things the other night that I haven't told anyone yet. I wanted to make sure." Angels voice was dry as he spoke to her. She knew she had pissed him off. It wasn't fair. Her and her brothers didn't do anything wrong to deserve all this. Evelyn wasn't suppose to be their peace. She was suppose to be their hope and now she's dead and everything she has none doesn't matter anymore. Skylar looked up and saw that they weren't moving.

"Why are we at a bowling alley?" Skylar finally asked looking around.

"We need to meet Bobby." Angel had opened and closed his door before Skylar could speak. She sighed as she quickly got out of the car. She walked over to Angel and grabbed his arm.

"Angel..." She replied softly. "I'm sorry okay. I just don't understand anything that is going on right now. It just sucks finding out the truth when you have been believing something else for so long. Papers don't mean anything, we are a family now and now a damn person or sheet of paper is going to tell us different."

He looked down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you you know that?" He asked her. He kissed the top of her head before letting her go. "Come on let's get inside."

She smiled at him as she walked beside him into the bowling alley.

"You want a beer?" Angel asked as they sat down on the stools at the bar.

"Yes!" Skylar replied without hesitation. Angel couldn't help but laugh before holding up two fingers to the bartender.

"You grab those I'm going to step outside and call Bobby." Angel told her. He grabbed his phone from his pocket before walking away. Skylar sighed as she sat back. She needed more than a beer to calm her nerves down. She was flipping out on the inside. She grabbed her beer and took a sip. Ewwww that was disgusting. She hated beer. She didn't even know why she got one. She looked up and saw Angel walking towards her.

"They coming?" She asked taking another sip of the beer. She cringed as it went down.

"Yeah they will be here in about ten minutes. You like that?" He asked pointing to the beer.

"It taste like ass." She bluntly replied. Angel laughed as he grabbed his.

"Why the hell did you get it?" He asked.

"It sounded good at the time." Atleast she was honest. She smiled as she turned away from. She began watching a family as they began bowl. She smiled to herself.

"Things seemed perfect at that age huh?" Angel interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah. I guess so." She replied turning around.

"Sky...you know that I love you right?" Angel began.

"And here it goes..." Skylar smiled at him. "Yes Angel I know that."

Angel took a sip of his beer before talking. "Things are going to get rough Sky."

"I'm not going anywhere." Skylar smiled at him.

Angel nodded his head. "I figured you would say that. That's why I called Kyle."

"What?" Skylar yelled jumping up.

"Well when Jack called him because you decided to go sleep in your closet, he was on his way here anyways. I called him and told him to come to the house tomorrow morning. You need to talk to him Sky."

Angel told her.

"You know all that stuff I told you earlier? I take it back." She yelled.

Angel sighed. "You will love me later on for it."

"Whatever." Skylar sat back down but refused to look at him.

"You still love me?" Angel asked smiling.

"No!" Skylar yelled. Angel grabbed his heart.

"That hurts Skylar."

"Your brothers are here." She replied turning around as Bobby and Jack walked up.

"What's up your ass?" Bobby asked slamming his hand on the counter getting the attention from the bartender.

Skylar shook her head crossing her arms over her chest.

"Since when do you drink beer?" Jack asked sitting next to Skylar.

"Since now." She retorted taking another sip of the beer. She looked over at him and smirked.

"What's going on Angel?" Bobby asked grabbing a beer off the counter.

"Was the councilman helpful?" Angel asked.

Bobby laughed. "Yeah real public server. You remember that punk Victor Sweet?" Bobby asked as Skylar looked away. Angel patted Skylars leg before continuing on.

"I know a Malcolm Sweet." Angel stated.

"Victor was his nephew. He used to deliver things for his uncle. Like firebombs and beatings. You remember? Malcolm used to love humiliating him." Bobby sipped his beer again.

"Yeah I remember him." Angel replied.

"Apparently Victor got sick of those ass-wuppings and sunk his uncle in the river. He owns the whole neighborhood now." Bobby stated.

"No shit!" Angel looked surprised. Skylar got up from the stool and walked over to the bowling balls. "Hey Bobby word around town is that Jerry owes a lot of people some money."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked watching Skylar. She slowly turned around and looked at Angel.

"You see that guy over there with the fat head?" Angel pointed to a family who was bowling together. Skylar felt sick to her stomach.

"Yeah that's Evander Pearson. He use to be alright that guy. Jerry and him use to hang during the union days."

"He goes by Evan now. And he's working for a guy name Victor."

"You guys are coming up with this fast." Jack replied.

"Yeah we should have been cops." Bobby laughed. "Does she know all this?" He pointed to Skylar who turned around to look at him.

"Yeah." Was all Angel said.

"What are we doing here Angel?" Bobby finally asked. Angel didn't respond.

"Holy shit!" Jack yelled. All eyes turned to the direction he was looking. Jerry had walked in. Skylar went to move but Bobby grabbed her.

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check for moms death." Angel told them. Bobby still held on to Skylar who began to shake. She never took her eyes off Jerry as she watched him leave.

"Forget Jerry we will deal with him later." Bobby replied. "Come on." The guys started walking towards Evan, but Skylar stayed behind.

"Sky..." Jack looked behind him.

"I'm going to stay back here. You go." She told him. She watched as they left her by the bar. She looked towards the door before waking. She quicken her pace hoping she would see Jerry, as she exited the door Jerry's car was pulling away. What was he doing? Of all people, he was the one who would mess up his family. She loosened her scarf around her neck, and breathed in the cold air. She didn't feel good. Maybe it was the beer. No, it was the fact the person on her birth certificate created a monster and that monster interfered with her families lives. It was a very small world and was beginning to get smaller.

"Sky!" Bobby yelled knocking her out of her trance. "What the hell are you doing?"

She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" He asked. That was when she noticed her face was wet. She quickly wiped away her tears and nodded her head.

"It got hot in there." Was all she could say.

"Let's go then." Bobby replied. He was never one to push on someone's feelings. He knew something was wrong and if she wasn't going to talk about then neither was he. She nodded her head at him and followed her brothers to the car.

"What are we doing now?" Skylar asked stopping at the door of Sofi's car.

"We are going to the house." Bobby lied. They needed to drop the car off before heading over to Jerry's. He wasn't going to tell her that though. He knew she would freak out. Hell he was freaking out.

* * *

"What the hell are we doing here?" Skylar yelled.

"Sky calm down." Angel told her.

"We can't go in there. He has children. And we don't know shit yet." She unbuckled her seat belt and sat up.

"Sit back!" Jack told her grabbing her shoulders.

"I ain't play no more. I'm going to go in there and busy that melon and find out what he is thinking." Bobby replied trying to get out of the car.

"His family is in there." Jack replied grabbing Bobby's shoulders.

"I don't give a shit." Bobby yelled.

"You going to have to calm down." Angel told him.

"Oh I'm calm. Im calm." Bobby was shaking. Skylar shook her head and turned away.

"Let me just call him." Angel replied getting his phone out. Skylar got that sick feeling in her stomach again.

"Don't do this Bobby. This isn't right and you know it. "Skylar snarled. "He is your brother for gods sake!"

"We still family right!" Angel yelled in the phone getting Skylars attention.

"I'll see you in the morning then." Angel replied before closing the phone.

"He coming?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah." Angel looked over at his brother.

"Good." Bobby snapped looking out the window. Skylar looked out the window and saw Jerry pacing in his room. She closed her eyes fearing the worse. Her brother had something to do with her mothers death. She didn't want to believe it but in her heart she knew. Tomorrow morning was not going to be fun and she knew it.

There you go :) hope you guys had a good Christmas!


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the chapter you have been waiting on with Jack. Hope you guys like it.

Skylar woke up early the next morning. She opened her door to see that everyone's was still closed. She sighed before wrapping her robe around her body. It was always so cold in the house. The joys of living with a bunch of guys. She yawned as she slowly made her way downstairs. The house was a mess. She really needed to clean. She laughed to herself at the thought. The house would be messy the moment those boys woke up. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked over at the tv that was still on and laughed as she grabbed the remote. As she began to turn the channels there was a knock on the door. She looked out the window and saw Kyle a car parked out front. Skylar groaned before getting off the couch. "I'm going to kill Angel." She replied. She walked over to the door and took in a deep breath before opening it.

"Hi." Kyle looked up at her. She continued to look him without saying a word. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Skylar asked dryly. She didn't care what he had to say. She just wanted him to go away.

"Sky come on dont act like that..." Kyle started.

"Really Kyle? Do you remember the last conversation we had together?" Skylar raised her voice.

"I...I don't know what to say about that except I'm sorry okay. I was more worried about my future then about you and your family. It was wrong of me and I realized how stupid I was when you walked out the door that night."

"You didn't come after me. I waited for you to follow me and you never did." Skylar yelled.

"Please Sky. Let's talk about this." Kyle begged.

"I don't know what you want me to say Kyle. You abandoned me when I needed you the most. My family needed me and you weren't there for me." Skylar turned away from him.

"I'm sorry." Kyle whispered walking up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed the back of her head. "Come take a walk with me. Please just let me explain."

Skylar looked at him. "I needed you." She whispered.

"Please." He begged. "Go put on some clothes. I'll be waiting for you."

She hesitated before nodding her head. She heard him sigh as she turned around and walked upstairs. As she got to her room and sat down on the bed and up her head in her hands.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself. She got up and quickly found clothes to put on. She looked in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs where Kyle was still waiting on her. She gave a slight smile before following him out the door. She looked back in the house one last time before closing it. She didn't know what that day would hold. She didn't know that she might not see one of her brothers again that day. She didn't know what she was doing when she closed that door one last time.

* * *

Jacks POV

Jack slowly sat up when he heard the door close downstairs. Who was up this early? He stretched his arms before climbing out of bed and looking out the window. He laughed as he saw Skylar walking down the steps with Kyle by her side. He knew she couldn't stay away from him. They were made for each other. He was happy his sister finally found someone who made her happy. He just wished her life wasn't so screwed up right now. He knew she blamed them. She would never say it but he knew none of this would have happened if they all just stayed gone. Jack rubbed his face before grabbing some clothes off the floor to put on. Just as he walked out of his room Angel left his.

"Go get Sky up. We need to be downstairs when Jerry gets here." Angel told his brother.

"She's not in her room. She just left with Kyle." Jack had a smile on his face.

Angel began to laugh. "She hates me." Angel replied causing Jack to laugh. They both made there way downstairs with the envelope of money Angel had confiscated from Evan.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Jack asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know Jackie. But I know it's not good. Jerry is about to get his ass whooped." Angel replied.

"Do you really think he had something to do with Ma though?" Jack plopped down on the couch.

"This is proof isn't it?" Angel yelled holding the money up. Jack sighed before rubbing his face.

"Well at least Sky isn't here." Jack replied softly.

"Well don't go acting like a little bitch when Jerry gets here. We have shit to do and I don't need you acting like a little girl..." Angel started in on Jack.

"Fuck you Angel!" Jack yelled interrupting his brother.

"I'm serious." Angel looked away towards the sound of someone coming through the door. Jerry appeared in front of them.

"What?" Jerry asked as he saw his brothers glaring at him.

"You know what you did!" Angel replied pulling the money from the envelope.

"No! You don't know who you are fucking with!" Jerry yelled freaking out. "Where's Bobby?"

"Right here!" Bobby appeared behind his brother punching him in the face.

"What are you hiding Jerry?" Bobby was in his face.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jerry yelled touching his mouth.

"If you had something to do with Ma's death so hope me God Jerry I'm going to kill you right here and now?" Bobby told him.

"No Bobby no!" Sofi yelled coming into the living room. Jack looked around. He didn't know what to do.

"Now Angel is going to ask you a few questions and brother the time for lying is over." Bobby let go of Jerry.

"We know you lied about your business and we know you got mixed up with some gangsters..." Angel began.

"Hold on man?" Jerry moved to get off the floor.

"Stay down!" Bobby yelled kicking him back to the floor.

"Y'all think I had something to do with mom getting killed?" Jerry asked confused. Jack leaned up off the couch and looked his brother.

"You got a check for $400,000 that you just forgot to mention from moms life insurance. " Bobby replied.

"She took out the policy for the girls man I didn't have anything to do with that." Jerry for up off the ground.

"You made the payments!" Jack yelled. He wanted the truth but he couldn't move from his spot.

"Good timing Jerry. Just when all is lost for you Ma gets shot by some gangsters and you hit the fucking lottery!" Bobby replied getting in Jerry's face.

"Y'all tripping because I made insurance payments?" Jerry yelled. He turned to Angel and knocked him in the mouth. "Man I paid all her bills. Where the fuck were y'all? How many years did I take care of her by my goddamn self. While y'all out doing nothing. Bullshitting. And y'all want to say I killed her. Come on man!" Jerry told his brothers. How dare they come at him with this bullshit. He was right they did leave Evelyn. Some left without looking back.

"So why would you pay a killer off like Sweet?" Angel asked. "What the fuck did he do for you?"

"What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life. I put everything I owned into that project. I bet it all trying to make something of myself. Trying to make the shit work. Then Sweets goons come and try to take a piece." Jerry told his brothers.

"You paid him Jerry you got in the bed with him." Bobby replied.

"No I didn't pay him that's how they fucking shut me down." Jerry was frustrated Jack could see it.

"I thought the city shut you down." Jack replied still on the couch.

"Douglas? Come on man this is Detroit. Sweet owns Douglas. He ain't nothing but a gangster in a suit. I don't pay him and he shuts my loans off. End of story end of project." Jerry explained.

"So what about the twenty grand?" Angel asked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Without thinking Jack got up off the couch and went to answer it. He was tired of his brothers yelling at each other. As he opened the door and guy was walking away.

"Your mother was a whore." The guy yelled flipping Jack off.

"Look fuck you man! I'm going to kick your..." Just then a snowball hit Jack in the face. He didn't even know he was running til he felt his shoes hit the snow. It was a reaction, he didn't really mean to run. "Son of a bitch!" Jack yelled wiping his face off. "You piece of shit!" Jack ran towards the guy while creating a snowball in his hands. As he looked up from running he felt it. The fear. He tried to stop but it was too late. The guy in the ski mask turned around and looked at him. Jack could see his life flash before him. It wasn't good. The guy lifted a gun and pointed it straight at Jack. Fear overcame him. The gun went off. Jack froze. It hit him in the shoulder. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't breathe. He turned away as he saw his brothers come running out of the house.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled.

Jack looked up at the guy as he pointed the fun at him again. He heard another shot but it didn't hit him. The guy in the mask fell to ground. Dead. Jack moved away towards the snow as a can drove up. Shots began to fire hitting him in the leg. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

"Bobby!" He yelled. "Bobby!" He needed his brothers. He needed them more than ever right now. He was scared. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready to leave just yet. The shots began to cease as he felt his clothes begin to become drenched in the snow. He tasted the blood in his mouth. It didn't taste good. "Bobby!" He screamed again.

"Jack!" He heard his brothers voice. He was close. He layed on the snow trying to breathe. Trying to stay alive. The gunshots stopped. Was it over.

"Bobby the van!" Angel yelled. Then there was a crash. Was everyone okay. Thank God Skylar wasn't there. Skylar. He needed her. He needed to tell her everything. How much she meant to him. How much he loved her. He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her that he was scared. Just then his brothers were around him.

"Jack!" Bobby yelled grabbing his hands. Jack couldn't speak. His body hurt. His lungs hurt. He couldn't breathe. Every time he did blood came up. "Jack! Jack, look at me! Jack, you all right? Hold on. We need an ambulance!" Bobby yelled. "Somebody help! Call 911!" Angel yelled holding on to his brothers hand.

"Jack. Jack. Jack! Jack, please. Come on, man." Bobby begged. Jack wanted to say something he really did but he couldn't.

"I'm calling, I'm calling!" Sofi cried running outside.

"Come on, Jack, you gotta breathe!" Bobby sounded so beatened up to Jack. "We need an ambulance right now!"Sofi begged on the phone.

"Don't you die on me you little fairy. Come on, Jack. Please! You gotta fucking breathe! Come on!" Bobby begged as tears ran down his cheeks. Jack smiled up at him as he choked on his blood. He couldn't hold on anymore. It hurt too bad. The pain was excruciating. He wanted it to go away. He began grasping for air as Bobby held tightly to his hand.

"Jack come on!" Bobby yelled. Jack slowly closed his eyes and drifted away from them. He fought as hard as he could but it wasn't enough. He was so stupid to answer the door but he did it anyways and it cost him his life. That's when he saw her. She was beautiful. The light was beautiful. He knew then he was alright.

Ok ok. Don't hate me! Ahhhhhh! I'm sorry I had to. It was apart of the movie. I loved him too. Hope you guys liked this chapter though. Tell me what you think :) REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

Sooooo I didn't get any reviews on that last chapter, was it not good? Yall let me know what you think because im starting to think you guys don't like the story. Well heres another chapter, the story is almost over so I hope you guys sort of liked it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters are four brothers.

Skylar was hesitant to walk with Kyle. She kept looking back at her house like she was expecting something to happen. She was afraid something would happen and she wouldn't be there to stop it. Her mind kept going back to Jeremiah. How could he do that to his family? How could he do that to the one woman who took him in and loved him?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kyle asked knocking her from her thoughts. She looked over at him, he has his hands in his pockets and was walking funny.

"You cold?" she asked with a laugh.

"Maybe taking a walk was a bad idea. I just wanted to get you out of the house." He answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Angel told me a lot of stuff was about to go down with your brother Jeremiah and he didn't want you to be apart of it. I'm surprised he even called me. I'm sure they want to kill me." He gave a short laugh.

"I'm sure they do."

"Sky…" Kyle stopped in the road. "Please let me explain…"

"What is there to explain Kyle? I understand what you were saying. My brothers are the Mercers. We all have fucked up lives. You obviously didn't want to be apart of that…" Skylar started.

"No!" he yelled not meaning to. "That's not it. I love your life. I love everything about your life. I was focused on me and im sorry. I shouldn't have. You needed me and I let you down. When Jack called me because they couldn't find you, I almost lost it. I then imagined my life without you and it wasn't good. You are my life and you make me so happy. I thought I had lost you forever and I didn't like that feeling. I am so sorry for doing that to you. Please forgive me." He begged.

Skylar looked over at him and gave a slight smile. "Kyle…" She sighed. "I forgive you. I love you so much but right now I need to be with my family. I would love for you to be here with me but I understand if you don't want to be. There is a lot going on right now that I don't know if you want to be in the middle of…"

"I'm not leaving you again." Kyle interrupted. Skylar smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you." He told her kissing her softly.

"Can we get out of the cold now?" Skylar shivered causing Kyle to laugh.

'Yes we can." He wrapped his arms around her as they started their walk back to the house. Skylar smiled up at him before laying her head in his arm.

"So you want to catch me up on what is going on?" Kyle asked.

"Where do I start?" Skylar laughed. "Supposedly Jerry got an insurance check for moms death that he didn't tell anyone about. We saw him yesterday paying off someone. Angel found out that he was broke, that his business was shut down and he got caught up with some bad people. My brothers were meeting up with Jerry this morning to get talk everything out. Lets just hope when we get back he isn't dead."

Kyle began to laugh. "I'm sure everyone is alright. It was probably a misunderstanding." Kyle told her.

"You don't know Bobby. He was so mad last night. It was horrible. It's a horrible feeling knowing all this has happened. I thought I was going to be sick when I found out. I don't know I just have a horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen. Bobby is so furious with everything." Skylar shook her head. "He scares me sometimes because I don't know what he is going to do next."

"You worry too much Sky. Everything is going to work out. You'll see." Kyle smiled down at her before kissing her on the forehead. "Its freezing."

Skylar laughed before wrapping her arms around his waist. As they turned the corner of the street they lived on, Skylars heart stopped. Police cars were everywhere.

"What the hell?" Kyle spoke first.

Skylar couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She let go of Kyle and just stared at her house for the longest time.

"Skylar…" Kyle started. His voice sounded so distant to her though. Like he wasn't beside her. She slowly began walking to her house looking around. "Skylar…" Kyle's voice sounded again.

"I don't see my brothers." She whispered. She began walking faster. "I don't see them." She replied again. Kyle grabbed her arm causing her to look at him. She was scared, but she didn't want to be touched. She quickly pulled away from him and began jogging towards the house. The first thing she saw was the body bags. She covered her mouth. "No." she turned away.

"Skylar." She knew that voice. It was so familiar to her. She looked up and saw two of her brothers sitting on the steps, and Bobby was walking towards her. There was someone missing. Jack. She looked over at the two sitting on the steps. They looked afraid to look at her. "Skylar." Bobby said again.

"What happened?" Skylar could hardly hear herself speak.

"Sky, I need you to come over here." Bobby told her.

"What happened?" she asked again but louder this time. "Where's Jack?"

Bobby didn't answer. She looked over at the power pole, there was blood all on the pole. She looked over at Bobby who was standing in front of her.

"Skylar I need you to listen to me…" Bobby started but Skylar walked away. She walked over to the pole and knelt down. She touched the snow before looking over at the steps. There was brother missing. She looked at them before looking at the body bags in the street.

"No." she replied. "NO!" she screamed. She shoved Bobby out of the way and ran towards the body bags. "JACK!" she screamed. She didn't make it to them before Bobby grabbed her. She quickly fell to the ground trying to get to them. "NO!" she screamed. "He needs me! JACK!" she couldn't stand not knowing where he was. "JACK!" tears began streaming down her face as she fought to get free from her brother.

"Skylar." Bobby was trying his hardest to keep it together as he held onto his baby sister. She kept beating him and kicking trying to escape his grip. "Listen to me…" Bobby begged.

"JACK!" Skylar screamed again. She finally broke free. She went running towards the bags again.

"Jack!" she yelled. Before she could make it to the bodies, she slipped on the ice and fell down, causing Bobby to grab her again. "Let me go!" she yelled fighting her brother. She sobbed as Bobby held tightly onto her. She was soaked, but she didn't care. She was cold but didn't care about that either. She had to find her brother. She had to know that he was in one of those bags. She had to see for herself.

"I want to see my brother." She sobbed. "He needs me."

Bobby wrapped her legs around his body and held onto her. "He not there baby." He told her. She continued to sob. What happened? They were only gone for a few minutes. "He's not in one of those bags Sky." He refused to let her go. He didn't even know where to start. "They have already taken him to the hospital." Skylar stopped and looked up at her brother.

"I need to go." She told him. She quickly pushed herself off the ground and began walking towards the cars in the driveway. "He needs me right now. I need to go." She could feel her hands shaking.

"Skylar stop…" Bobby told his sister. He lifted himself off the ground and pointed to Kyle to stop her.

"Sky!" Kyle yelled grabbing her arm. She jerked away from him.

"My brother needs me!" she glared him.

"Sky you cant drive. Its too dangerous." Kyle told her.

"I don't give a shit if its dangerous or not. My brother needs me right now and I am not going to stand in the fucking street and argue with you." She yelled at him.

"I'll drive you." Kyle told her. He removed his keys from his pocket. "I'll drive you Sky, just let me take you." He begged. She shook her head before wiping her face.

"What happened Bobby?" she asked looking at her. "How is it that Jack gets hurt but you are all safe?"

"I don't know." Bobby told her. "He was on the couch then he wasn't. He went outside for some fucking reason. I wasn't paying attention to him."

"So he gets himself shot?" She asked. "You know what I don't fucking care right now." She held her hand in the air to stop him.

"Sky…" Bobby started to say something but stopped.

"Come on Sky, lets go." Kyle told her grabbing her hand.

"My brother better be okay. He better still be alive." She told Bobby. "I cant lose him too." She felt the tears stream down her face. Bobby walked over to her and grabbed her. "No!" she yelled. "I cant do this with you. I am so mad at you right now. Jack, didn't need this Bobby. He didn't…" she covered her mouth.

Kyle grabbed her other hand and looked over at Bobby nodding his head. "Lets go." He told her. Skylar nodded her head and walked away from Bobby without looking back. She was pissed. She was so mad. Her worst fear was happening again. Why is that everyone she loved have to die by a gun? As Kyle opened the door for her, she looked over at the house. It looked horrible. She looked down at the steps and saw Angel and Jeremiah sitting there staring at her. They looked beaten up. She watched as Bobby walked over to them shaking his head. She wanted to go over there. She wanted to scream at them. How could they be so stupid? How could they let their baby brother get shot? Most of yall she wanted them to hold her and tell her everything was okay. But instead, she got in the car with Kyle. She wiped her face again from the tears that escaped her eyes. She felt Kyles hand on hers.

"Skylar…" Kyle whispered. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. "You alright?" he asked. She shook her head as the tears began flowing again.

"I'm so scared." She sobbed. "I don't know what to do." She covered her face as she sobbed into her hands. Kyle grabbed her and brought her over to him, wrapping his arms around.

"I know baby. I know." He told her. He kissed her repeatedly on the head. "Lets go see him."

With that Kyle put the car in reverse and moved out of the driveway. Skylar looked out the window wondering what was waiting for her at the hospital.

Welp, there you go. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Yall still don't know if Jack is alive or not yet… REVIEW! Please let me know what you think. Its greatly appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Heres another one….hope you like how it turns out.

Skylar didn't remember the ride to the hospital. She didn't even remember getting out of the car. Before you she knew it she was inside standing at the desk, looking at a lady.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked. Skylar just stood there staring at her.

"Sky, you alright?" Kyle asked behind her. When Skylar didn't move, he spoke. "We are looking for her brother. He was just brought in here a few minutes ago."

"What's his name?" the lady asked typing in her computer.

"Jack Mercer." Kyle answered. Skylar felt her hands began to shake.

The lady looked up from her computer at Skylar, before speaking. "He's in ICU. Would you like to go see him?" she asked.

"Skylar, do you want to go back there?" Kyle asked directing his attention to his girlfriend. Skylar couldn't move.

"I just….I need…" she couldn't say what she wanted to. "I just need to see him." She whispered.

Kyle nodded his head to the nurse before reaching down and grabbing Skylar's hand. "You can follow me this way." The nurse replied. Kyle went to move but Skylar stopped him.

"Sky, the nurse is going to take us to see Jack now." Kyle put his hand on Skylar's back trying to usher her to move towards the nurse.

"We shouldn't be here…we shouldn't be here at all." Skylar cried. "He didn't deserve this."

"I know that but right now your brother is fighting and he needs you to be with him. We need to go see him." Kyle told her. Skylar shook her head.

"I can't do this." She sobbed. "I can't go in there and see him like this."

Kyle brought Skylar into his arms and wrapped his arm around her body. "Shhh." He told her. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I'll give you two a few minutes. Just come back to the desk when you are ready to go see him." The nurse replied with a soft smile. Kyle nodded his head to her before bringing Skylar over to the chairs to sit down. Skylar looked around. There were people all over the place. Some looked sick, some were bleeding, but they were okay. Her brother was in the ICU dying, because of stupid mistakes they all made. She sat in Kyles lap for the longest time thinking about the fun times her and Jack had when they were little. She missed those times. She missed the times where everything was perfect.

* * *

"_Do you think he'll know what we did?" Skylar asked a twelve year old Jack. They were hiding in her closet afraid of the wrath of their oldest brother Bobby. Earlier that day, Jack and Skylar decided to have a water fight, which ended up ending in the house. They whole downstairs was destroyed with water. They both were soaked from head to toe. Ma was out of town for the week and Bobby and Jeremiah were in charge. When Ma left them in charge, it was mostly everyone took care of themselves. The brothers had left to go play hockey, leaving Jack and Skylar at home by themselves. They became bored, and it was Skylars bright idea to have a water fight. She was losing when she ran into the house to get a bucket of water, throwing it on Jack as he walked into the house. He was so mad at her that he ran after her squirting her with the water gun in his hands. Bobby's paper he had written for class was sitting on the kitchen counter when they went running through the kitchen. It was now destroyed._

"_Why did you have to throw a bucket on me?" Jack asked looking at his sister._

"_You were chasing me!" Skylar exclaimed._

"_He's going to kill us." Jack looked outside the door of the closet to see if Bobby was in view. They heard the door downstairs slam, knowing the brothers were home. _

"_What the hell?" Angel yelled. _

"_We're dead." Jack replied shutting the door quickly. They moved back against the wall waiting from someone to come find them._

"_Jack!" Jeremiah yelled. "Skylar!"_

"_I'm not moving." Skylar replied. She grabbed ahold of Jacks arm and refused to let him go. _

"_We cant hide in here all day." Jack told her._

"_Yes we can." Skylar laughed. "They wont find us."_

"_You don't know Bobby then." Jack told her._

"_My fucking paper!" Bobby yelled. "Yall are dead!" They heard footsteps running upstairs. First was Jacks room._

"_We are dead." Jack repeated._

"_Shhhh!" Skylar yelled hitting his arm. _

"_Where the fuck are yall?" Bobby yelled slamming Jacks door. Skylar moved away from Jack and into her clothes. She was small enough to fit in a jacket that was hanging to the ground. She quickly wrapped the jacket around her, and held her breath._

"_Are you serious?" Jack asked._

"_SHHHH!" she yelled. _

"_Yall are both dead when I find you!" Bobby had walked into Skylars room. Skylar held her breath and closed her eyes. She knew Jack was doing the same._

"_Find them?" Angel asked._

"_They aren't anywhere else in the house." Jerry replied._

"_I will beat the shit out of both of them. I spent forever on that paper." Bobby told them._

"_Did you not save it?" Jerry asked._

"_Fuck no!" Bobby yelled._

_Angel began to laugh. "Who doesn't save a paper after they write it?" he asked._

"_Shut the hell up Angel, before I take my anger out on you." Bobby told his brother. She heard Jack laugh. It was silent in the closet, knowing the brothers heard him. Skylar tensed up knowing they were going to see Jack first. The door swung open._

"_You little shit!" Bobby yelled moving into the closet._

"_It wasn't me!" Jack exclaimed. His voice was moving farther away from Skylar, so she knew they were dragging him out of the closet._

"_Where is she?" Bobby asked._

"_I don't know." Jack lied. He wasn't going to give her away. _

"_Jack, you tell me where she is, and I will cut you some slack." Bobby told Jack. "You are going to get your ass kicked either way."_

"_She ran away." Jack lied again._

"_Bobby." Jerry whispered. Skylar tensed up again. Suddenly she fell to the ground as she was drugged out of the coat by her feet. She began screaming as Angel held her upside down._

"_Hello." Bobby leaned down getting into her face. "Would you like to explain to me what happened to my homework downstairs?" he asked._

_Skylar shook her head. "No?" Bobby asked._

"_I don't know." She replied. She began squirming around as Angel tightened his grip on her ankles._

"_So you don't know how water got into the house and onto the counter where my nicely written paper was?" Bobby asked._

_Skylar shook her head._

"_You see this is interesting, because I don't remember it raining outside for there to be a leak in the house…"Bobby continued on. "Do you guys?" he looked at his brothers._

"_Nope." Jerry replied with a smile on his face._

"_Maybe it just started." Skylar replied._

_Angel began to laugh._

"_You think you are cute." Bobby smiled down at her._

"_I think all the blood is in my head right now." Skylar replied innocently._

_Angel leaned down grabbing her arm and bringing her right side up. He side held her in his arms as she squirmed to get out. "So who should be punished first?" Bobby asked._

_Skylar shrugged her shoulders. Jack refused to talk knowing it would probably be him to get the wrath the most._

"_I spent all day yesterday working on that paper. All day." Bobby told them walking over to Jack. "I wasted a lot of time doing it to when I could have been doing something productive. But you two little shits decided yall wanted to have a water fight while we were gone and ruin it. Now I am going to have to go waste more time writing another one. Does that seem fair to you?" he looked in Jacks eyes, but Skylar was the one shaking her head._

"_Well then what do you think we should do about it Sky?" Bobby asked leaning up and looking her. She shrugged her shoulders again._

"_I have to pee." She replied causing Angel to laugh again._

"_Yeah me too." Jack finally answered._

_Jack went to move but Bobby grabbed him. "I don't think so." Bobby replied._

"_But I really need to go." Jack whined._

_Angel slowly let Skylar down on her feet. She looked up at Jack before running past Angel and out the door. "Shit!" Angel yelled. He took off after her. Just as she reached the stairs, he grabbed her. She screamed as he picked her up over his shoulders. He brought her back into the room and threw her on the bed and began tickling her._

"_okay okay, it was me." She yelled trying to get Angel to stop._

"_You what?" Angel asked not stopping._

"_I. Did. It!" she yelled squealing. Angel stopped tickling her. "I got water on the paper. I was so mad that Jack was winning the war, that I got a bucket of water and waited on him to come into the house. Then I threw it on him. Its my fault." She replied._

_Bobby looked over at Angel. "Jack you can leave." Bobby told his youngest brother._

"_What are going to do to her?" Jack asked looking over at Bobby. _

"_Angel…" Bobby pointed to Angel to get Jack. Angel walked over to Jack and put his arm on his shoulder ushering him out the door. "Now, what to do…" Bobby started. Skylar moved to the corner of the bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. _

"_Forgive." Skylar replied. She looked up at him trying to hide her fear._

"_Hmmm." Bobby put his finger on his chin, pretending to think. "That's an option one."_

"_And option two?" Skylar asked. She moved to the edge of the bed as Bobby walked to the end. She was prepared to run if he came near her._

"_What do you think option two should be?" Bobby asked._

"_I thought of option one." Skylar replied._

"_That you did." Bobby moved closer. _

"_It wont happen again I promise." Skylar poked her lip out. "I'm sorry." She looked to the ground. The innocent girl look had to work. Bobby moved slowly over to her and lifted her head up to look at him. _

"_You are?" he asked._

_She nodded her head. "I'm just too small and I lose at everything." She was working it good. "I just wanted to win just once."_

"_Just once?" Bobby mocked. Skylar nodded her head. Should she fake tears or would that be too much? She didn't have time to think too much about it before Bobby picked her up over his shoulders and carried her out the door._

"_Bobby!" She screamed. _

_Bobby carried her all the way downstairs and out the door. He set her down gently and looked at her. He bent down and grabbed the water gun Jack had left out on the porch. Skylar slowly backed away from him as he aimed the gun at her._

"_You better run." He told her with a smile before pressing the trigger on the gun._

* * *

"Sky…" Kyle replied knocking her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him as he wiped the tears from her face. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm ready to go." She told him. "Im ready to go see him now."

Kyle nodded his head. "You sure?"

"No." she stated. "But he needs me."

Kyle stood up and grabbed her hand as they walked back over to the nurses station. "We are ready now." Kyle replied. Skylar refused to look at the nurse.

"This way." The nurse replied. This time Skylar moved with Kyle, as he pulled her towards the door.

"You will have to sign in here and the nurse will take you back to see your brother."

"Thank you so much." Kyle told her. Kyle let go of Skylars hand as he went to sign on the sheet of paper. Skylar looked away from Kyle and towards the ICU room. She began walking, past the desk towards one room.

"Sky…" Kyle called after her. She ignored him and kept walking. She looked in the window and saw her brother laying there. She put her hand up on the window as tears began streaming down her face.

"Jack." She whispered. She moved over to the door and slowly slid it open.

"Thank you." Kyles voice was heard as she walked into the room. She stopped at the door not wanting to move. Jack was laying on the bed, tubes in his mouth and IVs in his arms. The machine kept beeping every few seconds. She slowly walked towards the bed never taking her eyes off her brother. His face was bruised. He looked peaceful though, like he was sleeping. She looked over at the machine, noticing a number kept dropping every time it was beep. "Jack." She whispered again. She hadn't noticed Kyle walking in and shutting the door behind him. She slowly reached up and moved a strand of Jack's hair off his face. The machine beeped again. "Jack." She reached down and grabbed his hand. She began rubbing his hand as she pressed it to her face. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. The door slowly opened causing her to turn around.

"I'm sorry to bother you I just need to check his vitals real quick." It was the nurse. Skylar refused to go of Jack's hand as the nurse moved around her to the other side of the bed. She began checking his IVs and looking back and forth at the machine.

"How is he?" Kyle moving up next to Skylar.

The nurse looked up at Kyle, before looking at Skylar. "Is this your brother?" he asked.

Skylar nodded her head. "Your brother was shot multiple times at close range. He was unresponsive when they first brought him in here. We revived him. He went in for his first surgery, we removed three bullets from his leg, and one from his shoulder. The one in his shoulder went all the way through..."

"Is he going to be ok?" Kyle asked.

"He's going to need another surgery. There were some complications, they needed him to be stable for the next surgery to remove the last bullet, which is lodged in his pelvis. You brother has lost a lot of blood, they have been giving blood every hour to help replace what he lost. The next twenty four hours are going to crucial. He needs to be stable enough to get through the next surgery." The nurse told them.

"And if he's not?" Kyle asked.

The nurse looked over at Skylar, who was looking down at Jack. The silence caused Skylar to look up at the nurse.

"And if he's not." Kyle repeated.

"I'm sorry." The nurse replied. "He won't make it."

"No!" Skylar sobbed, falling on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Jack and cried into his shoulder.

Kyle nodded his head as the nurse. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The nurse replied before leaving the room.

"Jack." Skylar cried. "Please don't leave me."

Kyle rubbed Skylar's side as she laid on the bed with her brother.

* * *

Hours had past and Skylar still hadn't moved from the bed where Jack laid. Kyle had stepped out to make a phone call, leaving her there alone with her brother. She began playing with his cross necklace around his neck, when she heard the door open again.

"You alright?" it was the nurse again.

"Whats that noise?" Skylar asked pointing to the machine above Jacks bed.

"Well these numbers are counting Jacks heartrate, and this one is his blood pressure. The one above this is his oxygen level." The nurse pointed to the screen.

"Why is it beeping?" Skylar leaned up.

The nurse sighed looking over at Skylar. "His heart rate is dropping." He replied.

"What does that mean?" Skylar asked.

"We like for his heart rate to stay between seventy and eighty. If it goes below seventy…" the nurse stopped. "It'll be heart failure."

Skylar closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "Your brother is strong. He wouldn't be here right now if he wasn't."

"Is he really here?" Skylar asked wiping her face. "I mean is this really him?"

"Yes. Your brother is still with us." The nurse assured her. "I'm going to step out again but if you have any more questions come find me. I don't mind answering them for you."

Skylar nodded her head turning back to Jack. "Talk to him. He can hear you even though he cant respond." The nurse told her before he left.

"Jack." Skylar whispered. She wiped her face again. "Please…" She bowed her head. "You have to get through this Jack. You cant leave me." She laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart. "I cant lose you." The machine beeped again causing her to look up. Seventy three it read. "Jack." She cried. "Fight harder. Fight. Don't die on me please." She begged. "I need you." She heard the door open.

"Sky." It was Angels voice.

"No." Skylar raised her voice. She refused to look at him. "You don't come in here." She told him.

"Sky, I'm so sorry." Angel told her from the door.

"Leave." Skylar retorted as tears streamed down her face. She looked down at Jack and rubbed the side of his face. "He didn't deserve this."

"We tried Sky. We tried to save him." Angel told her moving forward.

"You didn't try hard enough." Skylar replied.

"I know." Angel was beside her.

"He's dying Angel." Skylar sobbed letting her hand fall from Jack's face. "He's leaving us."

Angel put his hand on her shoulder bringing her head into his chest. "I cant lose him." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Angel closed his eyes, rubbing her back.

"I know." He whispered. "I cant either." The machine beeped again. Seventy two.

Sad face….this was fun to write. Sorry it was so long, or maybe not. I just couldn't stop typing. But let me know what you think. Im going to let yall hold out for a little longer to find out what happens to Jack. But please review!


	20. Chapter 20

I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. I sure enjoyed writing it. I wonder what Jacks fate is? Read on… enjoy!

Skylar woke up the next morning to people entering the room. It was the nurse from the night people along with two other people.

"Good morning." The nurse replied smiling. He had a clipboard in his hand.

"Hi." Skylar whispered leaning up off the chair they had provided for her last night.

"Did you sleep well?" the nurse asked walking over to the machine hanging above Jacks bed.

"Not really." Skylar shrugged her shoulders. "Is Jack going for surgery today?"

"Yes he is. He made it through the night so he should be good to go. We are going to take him around twelve thirty."

"How long will it take?" Skylar asked standing up.

"About six hours. It's a very hard surgery to do. They have to be very precise about how they go about getting the bullet out and not hitting any major arteries or anything. There is also the fact that he may become unstable again. Your brother is in a very critical state right now. So its touch and go." The nurse walked over to the other two nurses and began talking to them about what was going on with Jack. Skylar looked over at the door and saw her brothers standing out there. Bobby was staring at her as he nodded his head to something Angel had said.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stand outside for a little bit so we can look Jack over and make sure everything is good to go for the surgery. Why don't you go grab some breakfast." The nurse stated.

"Thank you so much…." Skylar started but realized she didn't even know his name.

"Mitch…" Mitch chimed in. "And you are welcome. I'm just doing my job."

"Thank you, but I don't think I can leave him." Skylar kept on. "Besides I'm not too hungry."

"I understand." Mitch stated.

Skylar nodded her head and stepped out of the room. She refused to look at her brothers as she walked past them into the waiting area.

"Sky." Kyle sat down beside her. "How is he?"

"Nothing has changed since last night. His heart rate is still low but he is still stable. Mitch, the nurse, said that they should be able to do the surgery today." Skylar spoke looking up at her boyfriend. "I don't know what to do right now. I cant just sit here and wait for good news. What if good news doesn't come?"

"You cant think like that Sky. You have to believe that Jack is going to pull through this." Kyle told her rubbing the side of her head. "Your brothers are worried about you."

"I cant talk to them right now." Skylar looked down at her hands.

"Well Angel never left your side last night. I'm surprised they let him stay." Kyle laughed.

The door to the waiting area opened and Bobby walked in holding a bag of food. "Hey." He replied.

Skylar turned away from him. "I brought food." Bobby replied holding the bag up.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kyle told Skylar kissing her on the head before getting up to leave.

"Sit with Jack, Kyle. Don't let him be alone." Skylar told him.

Kyle nodded his head before leaving the waiting area. "Can I sit down?" Bobby asked walking over to his sister.

"You can do whatever you want." Skylar retorted.

Bobby sat down placing the bag of food in front of him. "You hungry?"

"No." Skylar replied sitting back in the chair.

"How's Jack?" he asked.

"Don't do that Bobby…" Skylar got up from the chair.

"Don't do what? I'm just trying to find out what is going on with brother." Bobby replied.

"Then why don't you go ask the fucking nurse how he is doing." Skylar whipped around, glaring at her brother. "Or how about you go in the fucking room that your brother is dying in and see for yourself how he is doing."

"Sky…"

"No! You don't get to be sorry Bobby, so don't you fucking say it. He is in there on a bed with tubes in his mouth and IVs in his arms. He is bleeding so much they have to give him blood every hour. He has to go through another surgery today and let's pray to God he makes it through this one. He's not okay Bobby. He's dying." Skylar yelled. She took a step back trying to catch her breath.

Bobby stared at his sister unsure of what to say. "He was fine Bobby. He was fine and then you had to go find out what happened to Ma. How does he get shot so many times but none of you are even injured?" Tears began streaming down her face.

"We were arguing with Jerry. I never saw him get up." Bobby replied.

Skylar shook her head and walked over to the chair and sat down covering her face with her hands. "Its always about you isn't Bobby? You don't care about anyone but yourself." Skylar snapped.

"Hey!" Bobby yelled. "Don't you start blaming people Sky. Yes this is my fucking fault, fine I'll take the blame but don't go saying that shit. I have been looking out for this family's interest when I came back. Our mother is dead, what was I supposed to do? Sit around and do nothing? Fuck that!"

"Our brother is dying!" Skylar yelled.

"I fucking know that!" Bobby yelled back. They went back and forth yelling at each other. Skylar was mad. It was Bobbys fault, but could she really blame him? She wanted so bad to be apart of what her brothers had going on, she knew the consequences. She knew there might be repercussions, but never like this. Not like this, Jack was not supposed to be paying for it. They continued to yell at each other when Angel came into the room. He watched for a minute. He knew Skylar was angry. He knew she would blame them for what happened. Jack was her best friend.

"HEY!" Angel yelled getting their attention. "What the hell are yall doing? This isn't right. Our brother needs us right now and yall in here yelling at each other? That's bullshit!"

"Whatever." Skylar replied as she walked past Angel into the hallway. She bent over trying to catch her breath when Bobby came out to her.

"Bobby…"Angel called after him. Bobby held his hand in the air to stop him.

"So its going to be like this?" Bobby asked.

Skylar wouldn't look at him as she stayed bent over."Yall don't do this." Angel told them.

"No Angel, I want to know." Bobby told him. "Is this how its going to be now?"

"No." Skylar told him standing up. "Its not, but right now I don't want to talk about it. I cant comprehend whats happening right now and I don't really give a fuck anymore." She kept trying to catch her breath as she talked to her oldest brother.

"You don't give a fuck?" Bobby asked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Jacks dying Bobby. How it happened I don't care anymore. I cant fight about this anymore, it hurts too bad." Skylar told him.

"Then why the hell are we out here then?" Bobby asked again.

"Lets go back Sky." Angel told her.

Skylar nodded her head. She went to walk towards the entrance of the ICU, when Bobby grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

* * *

Skylar stared at the clock on the wall. It was past twelve thirty. They had taken Jack to the OR for his surgery just moments ago.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Skylar asked looking over at Kyle.

"With what?" Kyle asked her.

"Everything."

"I don't know." Kyle honestly replied.

She sat up straight in her chair and looked down at her phone. She was waiting for Bobby to call.

"What time did your brothers say they would be back?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, they said they needed to go handle some things." Skylar replied looking back at the clock.

"You still mad at them?" Kyle asked.

"I'm just mad at everything right now. I keep thinking about the shooting at school, when I couldn't find Jack. He was safe though. He was fine. Why cant that be right now? I don't understand what happened? He was fine and now hes not."

"I talked to Jerry about some things while you were in the waiting room with Bobby. Jerry had nothing to do with what happened to your mom. Some guy named Sweet did. They were arguing in the living room, when Jack answered the door. Jerry said gun shots just started ringing out, it happened so quick. They didn't have time to do anything but fight back. Jack was outside and they were inside, trapped."

Skylar wiped her face. "They don't know why he answered the door. Jerry thinks he just wanted to get away from it all. Its not your brothers fault that this happened to Jack, Sky. Its Sweets fault."

"Sweet?" Skylar looked over at Kyle. "Why?"

"Because your mom got into his business and he didn't like it. So he killed her." Kyle told her. "Your brothers knew what was going on, they found out about Sweet, and Sweet sent his goons after you." Kyle replied.

"Do you think Jack is going to make it?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know that baby. I don't know whats going to happen to Jack. I hope he does." Kyle told her reaching for her hand. "Hes a fighter Sky, you know that."

"Hes already fought so much though." Skylar told him bowing her head.

Kyle squeezed her hand. "Then he can fight some more."

Skylar leaned back in the chair and stared at the clock again. She wanted time to go back fast, she wanted to know that Jack was okay. She wanted everything to be okay. Her cell phone began buzzing, causing her jump out of the chair.

"Hello!" she answered.

"Sky, its Angel." Angel replied on the other end.

"Angel, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, listen I need you to stay there okay. Don't go anywhere."

"Why?" She asked looking over at Kyle. She put the phone on speaker.

"Its Sweet, Sky. Hes the one who sent those guys after us. We are going after him." Angel told her.

"WHAT!?" Skylar screamed. "You cant be serious?"

"Sky, this is how its going to be. You stay with Jack and don't go anywhere for any reason." Angel told her.

"Angel, please don't do this." She begged. "Let Green handle it, he can do this Angel, you know he can. Don't do this. You don't know Sweet. He will kill you."

"Not if we kill him first." Angel replied.

"I cant lose yall too." She cried.

"This is for Jack, Sky. We have to do something, I'm not going to wait around to hear that my brother is dead."

"He's not going to die." Skylar snapped.

Angel sighed. "Sweet's going to pay. Let me talk to Kyle."

"I'm here." Kyle replied into the phone.

Skylar turned away as Kyle grabbed the phone from her. She noticed flowers on the table next to Jacks bed that hadn't been there before.

"Get the phone off speaker." Angel told him.

The room went silent. She walked over to the table and noticed a card sitting next to the flowers.

"I understand." Kyle replied into the phone.

She picked up the card and read the name '_Skylar' _on in. Why would someone send her a card? She quickly opened it and began reading it.

_Skylar,_

_Good to see you're still alive, sorry about the rockstar. I send my condolences. Took me a while to find out about who you were, but now that I know, welcome to the family. Hope you're not too angry with me about what I did, if you makes you feel better I hope the rockstar lives. I'll be seeing you real soon, tell your brothers I'll be seeing them sooner._

_Your Cousin_

"Jack." She whispered. She crumpled in the paper in her hands as tears streamed down her face.

"Yeah I wont let her out of my sight." Kyle was still talking to Angel.

She swung open the door and took off running down the hall, she could hear Kyle yelling her name behind her. She was pissed. Someone had some into Jacks room and left flowers and note. They had to still be there. She ran out of the ICU and into the ER waiting area. There were people everywhere. She began looking around at everyone, anyone who might look suspicious. How could they let this happen? Sweet knew what happened and knew who she was.

"Skylar!" Kyle yelled. He still had the phone in his hands.

"Excuse me!" Skylar yelled running up to the desk. "Someone brought flowers to my brothers room and I need to know who sent them."

"I'm sorry what?" the nurse asked confused.

"Someone sent something to my brothers room and I need to know who it was." She replied again. She was shaking.

"People come in and out of here all the time, I'm not sure who would have sent them." The nurse stuttered.

"Skylar what is going?" Kyle asked.

"No one is allowed back there, do you hear me? No one unless I say otherwise." Skylar wiped her face.

"That is something you will need to take up with the nurses at ICU, they deal with anyone who comes through those doors." The nurse told her.

Skylar turned around and walked towards the ICU again. "Skylar, I need you to tell me what the hell is going on!" Kyle told her grabbing her arm to stop her. Skylar pulled away from him and began walking again. "Damnit Skylar!" Kyle yelled.

"He knows Kyle!" She yelled back. "Sweet knows who I am."

"What?" Kyle asked confused.

"He sent me a letter, he sent me a fucking letter to Jacks room." She yelled again. She turned away from him and stormed into the ICU. "Excuse me, someone sent flowers to my brothers room and I would like to know who it was." She tried to speak softly.

"Those were delivered from the gift shop. Was there not a name on there?" the nurse asked.

"No." Skylar snapped. "No one is allowed back here unless I say otherwise. You let me know anyone who walks through that door." She demanded.

"Yes, that's fine. Is something wrong?" The nurse asked.

"Just please do as I say. No one comes back here." Skylar turned around and walked away.

"Skylar." Kyle came up behind her when they walked back into Jacks room. "What is going on?"

She handed the letter to Kyle and watched as he began reading it. She put her hands on her hips and began pacing the room.

"Hello!" Angel was still on the phone.

"Angel!" Skylar yelled jerking the phone from Kyles hand.

"Skylar, what the fuck?" he yelled.

"Sweet sent me a letter about Jack. He knows we are here."

"What?" Angel yelled.

"Angel…." Skylar looked over at Kyle as Kyle threw the letter in the trash. "You kill him alright. You stop that bastard." With that she hung up the phone.

This was the hardest freaking chapter to write, dear lord. I had the worst writers block ever, but I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. The next chapter you will know Jack's fate REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

Well I hope you guys liked the last chapter. The story is almost over so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Heres another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Four Brothers.

"So when were you going to tell me that Sweet was your cousin?" Kyle asked looking over at Skylar, who was staring out the window.

"It doesn't matter." Skylar told him crossing her arms.

"I think it does." Kyle stated. "He is after your family."

"Just leave it alone Kyle. My birth mother wrote Sweets uncle down as my father on my birth certificate. It doesn't mean anything. They will stop him." She looked over at the clock on the wall. "Its been a long time since Jack went back for surgery, shouldn't they have come back to tell us something?"

"Its going to take time, Mitch said this was a serious surgery. Maybe they are taking their time, so they don't mess up." Kyle told her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You need to relax, this isn't going to help you if you keep freaking out."

"I am relaxed." Skylar told him. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She tensed up a little.

"You lie?" he told her in her ear. He began massaging her shoulders, causing her to relax a little more. There was a soft tap on the door causing Skylar to jump.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm Doctor Wallace, I have been performing the surgery on your brother." Doctor Wallace had entered the room. He had his hands in his pockets.

"How is he?" Skylar asked moving towards him.

"We had some complications." The doctor sighed, rubbing the top of his head. "He went into cardiac arrest again, and began to bleed out. We have him stable, but we cant seem to get to the bullet that is lodged in his pelvis. Its wedged deep into the bone."

"What are you saying?" Skylar asked, as Kyle wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm saying your brother might not make it off the table." Doctor Wallace replied.

Skylar collapsed in Kyles arm as the doctor continued to speak. "He is bleeding too much and his heart just cant take the pressure right now. Its being put through a lot."

"Are you telling me my brother is going to die?" Skylar asked looking up at the doctor.

"I'm telling you, your brother is in serious condition right now. We are giving him through the night, if he makes it, we go back in." The doctor stated.

"If he makes it?" Skylar bowed her head. "He's my brother okay, I love him so much and I cant lose him. I've already lost my mother. You have to do more to help him."

"His heart is just too weak right now." The doctor explained. "We are going to bring him back here and let him rest. He needs his rest right now. Maybe things will be better tomorrow."

"Thank you." Kyle replied still holding on to Skylar. The doctor nodded his head before leaving the room.

"I want him dead." Skylar replied.

"What?" Kyle asked not understanding what she said.

"I want Sweet dead." Skylar replied louder. "He caused this. I want him gone."

"Sky…"

"No!" Skylar yelled. She lifted herself off the floor into a standing position. "Victor Sweet, killed my mother. He had my brother shot. My brother is dying because of that bastard. I want him gone!"

"Skylar, calm down. Everything is going to be alright." Kyle calmly told his girlfriend.

"I cant breathe." Skylar replied looking over at him. She held herself up on the chair that was next to her.

"Sit down." Kyle told her rushing over to her. He slowly helped her into the chair and began rubbing the side of her face.

"Hes going to die." She sobbed.

"You don't know that." Kyle told her.

"He is, hes not going to make it." Skylar covered her face as she sobbed. Kyle lifted her off the chair and brought her into his arms. He held her tightly as she stared at the wall in front of her. Before she knew it, she had passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Hours had pasted since that doctor last came into the room. Skylar hadn't moved from the chair since then. She remained seated, staring into space when the door opened behind her.

"Hey." She heard Angels voice, but she didn't move.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kyle asked.

"Long story. Hows everything?" Angel asked. Skylar continued to stare at the wall in front of her. "Is Jack alright?"

"The doctor came by a few hours ago to give us an update." Kyle replied.

"And?" Angel walked over to Skylar and knelt down. Kyle didn't respond. "Skylar?" Angel replied rubbing the side of her face. "You alright sweetheart?"

"Wheres everyone else?" Kyle asked.

"They are coming. What happened here?" Angel asked.

"Jack's going to die." Skylar whispered. Tears began streaming down her face again.

"What?" Angel asked.

"The doctor came and told us that Jack might not make it. He was bleeding to bad and his heart just couldn't take it much longer. They had to stop the surgery." Kyle explained.

"Are you serious?" Angel asked. He stood up and rubbed his head walking away from them.

"They should be bringing him back soon. They are going to wait 24 hours before they do anything else." Kyle continued on.

Angel walked back over to Skylar and lifted her out of the chair bringing her into his arms. "Sky." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

The door opened slowly to the Bobby and Jerry walking in. "Whats going on?" Bobby asked looking over at Angel and Skylar.

Skylar couldn't control the tears as they streamed down her face, as she continued to cry in Angels arms.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Kyle asked.

"Long story." Jerry replied causing Angel to chuckle.

"Wheres Sweet?" Kyle asked. Skylars head shot up from Angels chest and looked over at her oldest brother. Bobby looked over at her and gave a small smile.

"We took care of him." Angel replied.

"Hes gone." Bobby stated.

Skylar laid her head back into Angels chest as she sobbed, but this time for joy. She was happy it was over. The man who took her family from her is now dead. He would no longer bother her. He would no longer haunt her dreams. She let go of Angel and rushed over to Bobby, wrapping her arms around him.

"Its okay." He told her rubbing the side of head. "Everything is okay now."

"Jack…"She sobbed. "Hes going to die, Bobby."

"Guys." Kyle spoke pointing outside. They had brought Jack back. Bobby moved Skylar towards the wall as the sliding glass door opened.

"Hey." Mitch spoke. "Ive been told Doctor Wallace came in earlier to give you an update on Jack?"

"Yeah." Kyle replied.

Skylar looked over at her brother as they began to wheel him into the room. "Jack." She whispered.

"Is he going to be alright?" Bobby asked still holding onto Skylar.

"Your brother is in a very critical state right now. We were unable to take the bullet that was lodged in his pelvis out. He began bleeding out during the surgery. We were able stop it, but it hindered us from completing the surgery. Jack's heart is just too weak right now." Mitch replied.

"So what are you saying?" Bobby asked.

"Jack is being given 24 hours to respond, if not he will be put on life support." Mitch told them.

Bobby stared at the nurse not comprehending what he just said. "What?" Bobby asked.

"Jack." Skylar whispered walking over to her brothers bed. She leaned down grabbing his hand and putting it to her face.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. Jack, just had too much damage to his body." Mitch continued.

Skylar lifted herself on the bed and wrapped her arms around Jack's body. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. She kissed the side of his face before laying her head next to his.

"Please excuse me. I have some paper work to fill out. If you need anything I'll be right outside." Mitch told them before nodding and leaving the room. All the brothers, except for Bobby gathered around the bed. Bobby remained standing against the wall. He blamed himself. He knew it was his fault his baby brother was dying in the bed before him. He turned around and punched the wall causing a hole to form.

"Bobby." Angel walked over to him.

"Don't!" Bobby yelled. "Don't fucking touch me."

"Come on man, don't do that." Angel told him.

"I cant be in here." Bobby replied holding his hands in the air and walking out of the room.

"Let him go." Jerry told Angel, who was prepared to go after his older brother. "Hes angry. You know Bobby, he'll be back."

"What do we do?" Angel asked walking back over to the bed.

"Wait." Jerry told him. Angel leaned down rubbing Skylar's back as she laid next to her brother. She had quit crying, but remained in her position. She refused to move. She refused to give up on her brother. She wasn't going to move until he woke up. Beep. Beep. Beep.

So I have had this written for like a week now and I just couldn't get it the way I wanted. I hope you guys like it though. REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Alright here you go, this is where Jacks fate is revealed. Hope you guys liked the last chapter.

Skylar refused to sleep that night. She watched her brother as he lay in the hospital bed.

"Skylar, you really need to get some sleep." Jerry replied looking over at her. He was seated next to the window watching the snow fall down.

"No." Skylar replied rubbing her face. "I'm fine."

"You aren't going to be any good when Jack does wake up, you need your strength." Jerry replied walking over to her. He rubbed the side of her head as she laid it back against the chair. "I know that you are worried about him…"

"Worried is not what I am Jerry. He has 24 hours. He needs to respond." Skylar replied looking up at him.

Jerry sighed before rubbing the top of his head. Angel and Bobby decided to go home and get some sleep while Jerry stayed with Skylar in the ICU.

"What happened, Jerry? With Sweet, what happened?" Skylar asked.

"We took care of him." Jerry replied.

"Did you know that he sent me a letter?" Skylar asked. "Sweet was in this hospital room when we weren't in here. He sent flowers and he sent me a letter. He knew where I was all along. What happened to him?" Skylar raised her voice.

"Bobby killed him." Jerry lowered his voice. "No one will find him until the water thaws out."

"How did he know Jerry? How did he know all that was happening and who I was?" Skylar asked walking over to Jacks bed.

"Ma knew everything that was going on with my business. She filed a complaint. When she did that, Fowler sent the information to Sweet. When Sweet found out, he checked all of us out. He knew everything about us. Your birth certificate was what gave it away. He was here. He came by, but he wont bother you again. We took the money from Ma's insurance and paid off his workers. We met him and he got his ass whooped. End of story." Jerry replied.

"So we are safe?" Skylar looked over at him.

"Yeah, we are safe." Jerry gave a slight smile. "Will you sleep now?"

Skylar gave a small laugh before turning back to Jack. "Ever since I came to Evelyn's I knew I was in for a rude awakening. I never had brothers before and I didn't know what it meant to have them. Walking into that house on that summer day changed my life forever. It changed because of this boy right here. We saw through each other Jerry. I saw through his bull shit and he saw through mine. We looked out for each other. He left me once, I don't think I can handle that again. How am I supposed to sit here and wait for answer whether he is going to live or die? How?" She asked has tears ran down her cheeks. "He's my best friend."

"Jack is a fighter Sky. You know that, you know what type of person he is. Why would he give up?" Jerry asked walking over to her.

"Because it would be easier." Skylar wiped her face before laying her head into Jerrys chest. "His body is giving out on him and I don't think he can hold on much longer."

"Lets sit down, okay. You need to rest. I'll look after Jack, you sleep." Jerrys voice begged for Skylar to rest. He begged for her to just lie down for just a few minutes. He brought her over to the chair and sat down bring her into his lap. He lifted the foot, laying her head down in his lap. "You sleep."

"Don't let him go Jerry." She whispered closing her eyes.

"I got him." Jerry told her. "I love you."

"I love you." She replied shifting her position. She slowly drifted off to sleep in her brothers lap, thinking about Jack.

* * *

"You have gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you." Evelyn's voice startled Sky from her sleep. She sat up in the chair and looked around the room. She was still in Jack's ICU room but Jerry wasn't there.

"Ma?" Skylar asked. "But how?"

Evelyn smiled nodding her head. "You are one hard cookie to get through to." Evelyn stated.

"What do you mean?" Skylar asked getting out of the chair.

"Sky, I have been trying to reach you this whole time." Evelyn motion for her to come to her. "Its ok sweetheart. I wont hurt you."

Skylar smiled walking over to her mother and wrapping her arms around her. "I've missed you." Skylar told her burying her head into her shoulder.

"And I you." Evelyn told her.

"Why are you here?" Skylar asked releasing her.

"I'm here with Jack." Evelyn replied pointing to her son who was lying in the bed.

"Why?" Skylar asked. "Are you taking him with you?"

"If he wants me to." Evelyn replied softly.

"No!" Skylar yelled. "You cant take him."

"Sky, its Jack decision." Evelyn softly placed her hand on Skylars shoulder.

"Why is this happening?" Skylar asked, suddenly becoming exhausted. She slowly sat down in the chair next to the bed, putting her head in her hands.

"Jacks fighting Sky. He is fighting for you and your brothers. His body is tired though. He is tired." Evelyn stated.

"Am I dreaming?" Skylar asked.

"This was the only way for me to see you."

"What about the others?"

"I've seen them, except Bobby. Hes as stubborn as you. They have willed me to them."

"Ma, I have willed you so many times." Skylar cried.

"You did, but then you refused to listen." Evelyn told her.

"I'm so sorry." Skylar wrapped her arms around her mothers waist. "I didn't know."

"I know sweetheart, that's why I am here now." Evelyn smiled down at her daughter.

"I miss you." Skylar stated.

"I miss you too."

"Sky, you were the sunshine in my life. You gave my world light. All of you did, but you especially. Don't let my death be what stops your from life. Live it. Enjoy it. I'll be there every step of the way. I'll never you leave you." Evelyn told her rubbing the side of her head.

"I don't know how to live without you." Skylar whispered.

"Yes you do. Ask your brothers. They will show the way." Evelyn told her. "I have to go now."

"No, Ma!" Skylar jumped up from the chair. "Please." She begged.

"You take care of them Sky. They need you just as much as you need them."

"I need you." Skylar cried. She wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I'm no longer here baby, but I will always be here." Evelyn pulled Skylar away placing her hand over her heart. "I will always live there."

Skylar nodded her head putting her hand over her mothers hand. "You be strong. You let go and you live, don't take anything for granted." Evelyn told her. She removed Skylars hand, kissed it, and walked away.

"I love you." Evelyn whispered slowly disappearing into the light.

* * *

Skylar slowly lifted her head from Jerry's lap.

"You okay?" Jerry asked putting the paper down.

Skylar nodded her head as she rubbed the side of her face. "You sleep good?"

"How long was I out?" Skylar asked.

"Four hours."

Skylar groaned lifted herself from the chair. "You sure you are alright?" Jerry asked looking up at her with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, just had a weird dream." Skylar told him. She walked over to Jacks bed. "How is he?"

"No change. I don't know if that's good or bad. I guess its good, he hasn't freaked out or anything. He just remains there, motionless." Jerry told her getting up from the chair. He stretched his arms and back, causing Skylar to look over at him.

"Thank you." Skylar told him. "For watching him."

"I told you I would." Jerry smiled at her.

"What time is it?" She asked looking over at the clock. "He has five hours Jerry. What do we do?"

"Wait. We wait and see what Jack decides." Jerry told her.

"I'm tired of waiting." Skylar sighed.

"How about you go get something to eat. Go get some breakfast." Jerry suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Skylar told him.

"Sky…"Jerry replied looking over at her. "Give me some time with him. I just want to talk to him."

Skylar looked over at her brother with sympathy in her eyes.

"I just want to be alone with him for a few minutes." Jerry continued. Skylar nodded her head.

"You call me if anything changes." Skylar told him grabbing her coat.

"You know I will."

She walked over to the door, looking back at Jack one last time before shutting it behind her. She sighed as she slowly walked to the entrance of the ICU. She didn't want to leave. She wasn't hungry, so she didn't bother to walk to the cafeteria. Instead she decided to get some air. She walked outside as the snow was falling on the ground. She was cold, but she didn't care. She smiled to herself as the snow hit her face. Her and Jack loved the snow. They loved everything about it. She lifted her hands towards the sky letting the snow fall as she caught it.

"You having fun?" Bobby voice startled her causing her to laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Skylar asked walking over to him.

"Cant stand being in that house. Too damn quiet." Bobby told her.

"Its no better here." Skylar stated.

"How is he?" Bobby asked.

"Nothings changed." Skylar told him kicked a snowball at her feet. "Wheres Angel?"

"I don't know he didn't come home last night. I'm guessing he stayed at la vida locas place. I really don't like that bitch…" Bobby replied.

"Bobby!" Skylar interrupted. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Bobby asked confused.

"I should have never blamed you for what happened with Jack."

"Come on Sky…"

"No, I'm serious. It wasn't your fault."

Bobby wrapped his arms around his sister. "He's going to be alright okay. That little fairy has to be okay."

Skylar nodded her head pulling away from him. "He loved the snow."

"Yeah he did. He was a little shit when it snowed though. Never failed he was throwing this shit at someone every time it started to stick. I wanted to kill him."

Skylar laughed. "He got me good a couple of times too."

"He sure did like making balls though." Bobby replied laughing. He knew that statement would make Skylar mad.

"You always thought he was gay. Why?" Skylar asked.

"Have you looked at the boy?" Bobby laughed. Skylar couldn't help but laugh at Bobby's comment. "He is a fucking fairy made over."

"You are crazy..." suddenly the site of Jerry running towards her caught her attention.

"Sky!" Jerry yelled.

"What is it?" Skylar frantically asked.

"Its Jack!" Jerry yelled.

"What?" Skylar asked.

"He opened his eyes." Jerry told them.

YAYYYY! Jack! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a little motivation to write it and finished it in one day so I hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Here you go

Skylar was the first to run into Jack's room where Jerry said her brother had opened his eyes. It was more than they had expected from him, but it meant he was alive. It meant that he was going to be okay.

"What are you doing?" Skylar asked stopping at the entrance turning back to her brother.

"You go ahead. I'm going to call Angel." Jerry told her. Skylar looked up at Bobby and smiled. He ushered her into the room before shutting the door behind him. Mitch and Dr. Wallace were standing on the side of the bed blocking her view.

"Theres someone here to see you." Mitch replied moving to the side. Jack looked up and smiled.

"Jack!" Skylar cried rushing to him.

"Lets not get him too excited just yet. He might be awake but we still need to get that bullet out of his pelvis. I am going to schedule you to get some MRIs done. I need to look at this bleeding. You aren't in the clear yet Jack" Dr. Wallace spoke.

Skylar grabbed his hand, putting to the side of her face. Jack went to say something. "Don't speak Jack. Its okay. You're okay." Skylar whispered to him. She rubbed the side of his face before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. "You are safe now."

"Cracker Jack!" Bobby yelled slapping his foot at the end of the bed.

"I'll be right back with the paper work and also with some medicine for the pain." Dr. Wallace replied.

"If you ever scare us like that again you dumbass fairy, I'll kill you myself." Bobby threatened.

Skylar laughed laying her head in Jacks chest.

"Jackie!" Jerry yelled walking into the room. "Welcome back."

Jack gave a smile to his older brother. "You scared us there." Jerry replied.

"Sweet?" Jack asked coughing. He grabbed his shoulder trying to sit up.

"Let me help you." Skylar told her brother adjusting his pillow behind him.

"We took care of him Jackie. He's gone." Jerry replied.

"That bastard wont be hurting anyone again." Bobby joined in.

"We're okay now." Skylar whispered.

Jack smiled at her bringing her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his body laying her head into his chest.

"I'm okay." Jack told her rubbing the side of her head. He closed his eyes laying his head back against his pillow.

The door to the room slid open and Dr. Wallace walked in. "Okay Jack, I have brought you some medicine. It should help you sleep as well. You need to get some rest. I am also going to schedule another surgery…" Dr. Wallace began to speak.

"Jack…" Jerry looked over at his little brother who hadn't opened his eyes. "Jack!" Jerry yelled slapping his foot.

"Jack." Skylar replied leaning off of Jack. "Answer me!" She yelled shaking him.

The machine above Jacks head began to go off. Before Skylar knew what was happening, Bobby jerked her off the bed and over to the wall. He wrapped his arms around her body, keeping her from moving.

"Get a crash cart in here!" Dr. Wallace yelled.

"Whats happening?" Skylar yelled.

"Everyone move. Shocking. Okay continue CPR." Dr. Wallace was trying to save Jack's life. "Clear! Shocking! Come on Jack!"

"Jack!" Skylar yelled, she began fighting to get out of Bobby's arms.

"Jerry get her out of here!" Bobby yelled to his brother. Jerry nodded his head grabbing Skylar from Bobby's arms.

"No!" Skylar screamed. "He needs me!" She pushed Jerry away from her.

"Go!" Bobby yelled at him. Jerry pulled Skylar through the sliding glass door, just as Bobby pulled the curtain shut.

"Jack!" Skylar screamed kicking her legs away from Jerry. She needed to get to her brother. He needed her. What had happened? He was alright.

"Jerry!" Angel came running over to them. Skylar was still fighting to get out of Jerry's arms to get back to her brother.

"I need some help!" Jerry yelled trying his hardest to hold his grip on Skylar. Angel grabbed Skylars arm and pinned them behind her bringing her head towards the wall.

"Would someone like to explain to me what is going?" Angel asked tightening his grip on Skylars arms.

"Its Jack." Jerry told him trying to catch his breath.

"Angel, I need to get in there. He needs me." Skylar replied calming down a little.

"You aren't going anywhere." Angel snapped. "What happened? You said on the phone he opened his eyes."

"He did, then he freaked out. The machine just started going crazy. They had to shock him. Bobby's still in there." Jerry told him throwing his hands towards Jack's room. "He was fine man."

Angel let go of Skylar, allowing her to run back to Jacks room. He covered his head, slowly laying it on the wall. "Why is this happening?" Angel asked.

Skylar stood at the door not being able to allow herself to go in. She bowed her head as the tears flowed down her cheeks. What was the dream about with Ma? Didn't Jack decide to stay since he opened his eyes? Wasn't that the sign? Skylar leaned her head against the glass, when she heard a tap. It was Bobby. She moved back from the door to allow him to come out.

"They are still working on him." Bobby replied holding his hands in the air stopping her from speaking.

"What happened Bobby?" Skylar asked through her teeth.

"He's bleeding again." Bobby told her. Skylar turned away from him. She walked over to Angel wrapping her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. "He's stable now, but not awake. They want to go do another surgery and they gave me this fucking form to fill out…" Bobby threw the clipboard across the floor.

"What is it?" Jerry asked picking the clip board off the floor. He looked over the paper before sighing. "Are you serious man?"

"He doesn't wake up we have to sign that they can pull the fucking plug on him." Bobby replied.

"It's a do not resuscitate form." Jerry replied. "We sign this, if Jack goes into cardiac rest again, it gives them permission to not bring him back."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"He's been through a lot. His body is weary. They are saying that Jack will die if this happens again."

"No." Skylar cried. Angel patted her back trying to soothe her.

"We cant give up. He is a fighter, I know he is. He's going to be alright." Jerry assured them.

"How Jerry? He's in a fucking hospital bed, dying!" Bobby yelled.

"Yelling isn't going to help anything." Jerry replied.

"Hey!" Angel yelled directing their attention to the doctor walking out of Jack's room. He took his cap off his head before rubbing his head.

"Doc…" Bobby started.

"We need to move fast." Dr. Wallace replied. "I need to get an MRI of what is going on inside Jack. I drew blood from his lungs, so his lungs are full of blood, which isn't good. He cant breathe. He's bleeding internally, if it makes it to his heart, he will die."

Skylar couldn't take anymore, she walked away. She walked past the waiting area and outside, where the snow was coming down hard. She stopped in the street, bending over. She couldn't breathe herself. She was so tired of waiting. She was so tired of never ending questions being asked. Was Jack going to be okay? Why would he awake up just to go back to sleep?

"You said it was his decision!" She yelled to the sky. "He woke up, he opened his eyes."

Bobby had walked up behind his sister as she continued to yell. "You cant take him do you hear me! He woke up, that was his choice. You cant take that away!" She knelt down slowly letting herself fall backwards. Her pants immediately became soaked. "He doesn't deserve this." She whispered bowing her head." Just give him back to me."

"Sky." Bobby walked up behind her. She didn't move. "You alright?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

"Evidently no one." She looked up to the sky. She closed her eyes as the snow hit her face. "You can do what you want Bobby. Sign, don't sign, I'll go with what yall do."

"We didn't sign Sky." Bobby told her sitting down. "Damn this is cold."

Skylar couldn't help but laugh. "Its snow Bobby, what do you expect?"

"Atleast youre laughing." Bobby shoved her lightly.

"What are we going to do Bobby?" She asked looking over at him.

"We are going to wait and pray."

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm tired of waiting for anything. All we are getting is bad news. When is it going to stop?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know Sky. I don't know what is going to happen to him. I know that they have the best doctors working on him right now. And if he doesn't make it, we are going to be okay."

"You make it sound so easy." Skylar replied.

"Its not going to be easy, but we can sit on our asses thinking hes going to come back. He wont, just like Ma isn't coming back. We have to go on with life."

"I cant live without him." She stated. "Do you understand that? I cant live without Jack in my life. I tried before and it was the hardest thing. This isn't supposed to be like this. We were brought together for are reason, is that reason to watch our family die? He's our brother Bobby. How do we live without that?"

Bobby shook his head. "We don't." He replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "We are going to go up to that room and tell that stupid ass fairy he doesn't get to die. Not today not ever."

Skylar laughed wiping her face as the tears streamed. "We tell him its our mother fucking decision whether he gets to leave or not. I vote he doesn't." Bobby stood up. Skylar continued to laugh as she grabbed his hand he offered to her. He pulled her up.

"I vote he doesn't too." Skylar replied softly.

"What?" Bobby yelled.

"He doesn't get to die today." Skylar replied. Bobby nodded his head.

"That's what I want to hear. Now I need to go change my pants. My ass is frozen." He turned around and walked away from her. Skylar shook her head as she watched her brother walk away. She looked back up to the sky.

"Please." She begged. "Don't take him from us." With that she turned around and walked back into the hospital.

* * *

Hours had pasted as the Mercers waiting in the waiting area for the news that their brother was alive or dead. Skylar was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. The sun had already gone down and Jerry had left. Kyle had been gone for two days now. She hadn't even checked her phone to see if he called. He knew what she was going through. He left to go get some rest and check up on some things with school.

"You alright over there?" Angel asked stretching his arms.

"Just thinking." Skylar replied playing with her hair.

"What about?"

"Just everything. I graduated today." She smiled at him.

"What? Why did you tell us?" Angel asked. "That's great Sky."

"It doesn't seem to matter too much to me right now. It's just a piece of a paper."

"I'm so proud of you though." Angel smiled. "You deserve it you know. You deserve to have this life."

"So does Jack." Skylar sighed. "Its been forever, shouldn't they have come out to tell us something?"

"Yeah." Angel looked over at the door.

"Wheres BobbY?" Skylar asked.

"You know Bobby, he doesn't do emotions. This is the most I've seen him show in a long time." Angel stated. "He never did show anything, even when we were little."

"How long has it been for you two? I mean being with Ma?" Skylar asked.

"Lets see, I'm twenty eight right now. Since I was twelve, so sixteen years for me. I came two years after Bobby. "Angel replied. "Its been a long time."

"Yeah it has."

"Its been great though. I wouldn't change it for the world. She saved my life."

Skylar smiled at him. "Bobby on the otherhand hasn't changed one bit. He's always been the tough guy. Never showed emotion in front of anyone. He held it in. He would wait. I know what he was doing that night we went back to Ma's after her funeral. He sat in that bathroom and bawled like a baby. When Jack was shot, I never saw him like that. He panicked. Bobby never panics."

"He's scared, you can tell." Skylar chimed in.

"We all are. Jack is the good kid, you know. Besides you, he's a saint compared to the rest of us." Angel told her. She nodded her head at him before leaning her head back against the chair. She looked up at the news just to see Sweet's face come across.

"Angel!" She yelled leaning up.

"Shit!" Angel stood up taking his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number before putting it to his ear. "Bobby! We have a problem."

Hope you guys liked this chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

"I thought he was dead Angel?" Skylar began pacing.

"Sit down!" Angel yelled at her. "You are driving me crazy."

"I'm going crazy!" Skylar yelled.

"Skylar, so help me God." He threatened before pointing to the chair next to him. She sighed before sitting down next to him. "He is dead Skylar. They just shouldn't have found his body this fast."

"Do they know?" Skylar asked.

"No, no one is going to say anything. Stop freaking out." Angel demanded. He walked up to the tv and turned the volume up.

"_The body of Victor Sweet was found earlier today. He was badly beaten, but was found by a pair of fishermen doing some early morning ice fishing. Sweet was known around Detroit…" _The news reporter stated. Angel turned the tv down again and looked over at Skylar.

"See!" he stated. "He's gone."

"How do they have a fucking body Angel?" Bobby came busting through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Angel asked. "And wheres Jerry?"

"Don't bother Jerry with this." Skylar replied. "He's with his family."

"She's right." Bobby replied. "We will handle this."

"Handle what?" Skylar asked.

"Fishermen found his body this morning Bobby. They cant trace it back to us."

"Really Angel?" Bobby snapped. "They found his fucking body."

"The water is so cold that they wouldn't be able to find a print even if they wanted to. They have already interrogated us. Y'all need to calm the fuck down geez! Victor Sweet is dead, let it go and put it behind us."

Bobby sighed before sitting down next to Skylar. "How's the fairy doing?"

"_Jack…"_ Skylar made an emphasis on her brother's name. "is still in surgery."

"Any word yet?" Bobby looked over at Angel.

"Naw man, no one has come out yet. We've been here waiting." Angel told him.

The door opened making Skylar's heart begin to race. She sat up and stared at the door.

"Hey." Kyle whispered poking his head in. "Mind if I come in?"

"Why the hell not, the more the merry right?" Bobby sarcastically replied.

Skylar hit him on the leg before getting up out of the chair. She rushed over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his body. If felt good to be in his arms again. She missed him.

"What did I miss? Jack alright?" He asked letting her go.

"He went back for surgery a few hours ago. He had woke up but he started bleeding again. They had to rush him to the OR. It doesn't look too good." Skylar told him.

"Why didn't you call me?" Kyle asked. "I would have been here."

"We had it." Bobby told him.

"Stop." Skylar demanded. She looked back at Kyle. "I didn't want to worry you. Theres not much that we can do but wait."

Kyle nodded his head. "Did you see the news?" he asked.

"Lets not bring that shit up again." Angel told him.

Skylar laughed. "Yeah we saw it."

"Well I have something for you." Kyle smiled down at her. He pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "Congratulations you are now a college graduate."

Skylar jerked the sheet of his hand laughing. "Wow." She replied. "It feels good."

"Good, now you can take of me." Bobby told her leaning back in the chair.

"You can take care of yourself." Skylar retorted.

"I basically raised you." Bobby told her.

"Bullshit! You let me do what I wanted, which was most of the time get in trouble. Name one time that you actually took care of me?" Skylar asked laughing.

"Lets see…."Bobby started.

"Exactly, Never!" Skylar exclaimed.

"There was that time that you were sick and Ma was out of town. I took care of you then."

"That was Jerry you jackass. You threw soup on the stove and let it burn because you forgot about it. Then had the nerve to get me to eat it anyways. You then took me to the hospital, left to go do something, and then forgot what hospital I was at. Yeah good brother award goes to you." Skylar smiled.

"Okay, how about when you ruined my essay because you and Cracker Jack decided to have a water war in the house. I took care of you then."

"You had Angel hold me upside down until all the blood rushed to my head."

Angel began to laugh at the memories. "Those were good times." He replied. Skylar couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay I have one." Skylar stated. "How about when you were teaching me how to skate and Tyler Stevenson and his buddies decided to come pick a fight with you. You remember what happened then?" Skylar smiled at her oldest brother.

"Yes I do." Bobby replied.

"You going to tell me?" Skylar smiled.

"Look, Sky. That was an accident, and I did take care of you when we got home."

"You did, but not until I almost drowned. Your dumbass decided it would be smart to teach me how to skate on a frozen pond. As you were arguing I tried to skate by myself and fell in. Lucky for me it only took you five minutes to realize what happened…"

"It was less than that." Bobby interrupted.

"Right." Skylar smiled. "But you did rush me home. You grabbed every towel in the house and wrapped it around me. You held me in your arms until my lips turned back to their normal color. You made sure that I was warm until you went and made me soup. You fed it to me and held me in your arms until I fell asleep."

"Damn straight I did."

"And Ma almost kicked your ass when she came home the next day." Angel chimed in. "I remember that."

"Shutup Angel!" Bobby yelled. "We are reminiscing over here."

Skylar began to laugh. "And you took care of me when everyone decided to leave me. You were there. You were there when I lost the baby and you are here now. You did take care of me Bobby."

Bobby smiled at her. "I'll take care of you for the rest of your life Sky."

"This is really sweet." Angel replied.

Skylar rolled her eyes before putting her arm around Kyles waist bringing him to go sit down. "Is this really going to last, this thing between you two?" Bobby asked.

"Really?" Skylar replied.

"I'm just asking." Bobby threw his hands in the air.

"Let it go Bobby." Angel told him.

The door the waiting room slowly opened causing the once happy air to become tense. Skylar's eyes shot to the door as Dr. Wallace walked in with Mitch right behind him. He didn't look happy. Skylar's stomach was now in her throat. She closed her eyes imagining life without Jack. She couldn't see it. He was supposed to be with her, growing up together. She let a tear slide down her face before opening them again.

"We got the bullet." Dr. Wallace replied. She could hear Bobby sigh beside her. "He's bleeding a lot. We had to take out his spleen…." The doctor kept on about Jack as Skylar stared straight ahead. She wasn't prepared for what was coming out of the doctor's mouth.

"We lost him…." With that Skylar passed out. She hit the floor hard. Her life was over. How could Jack be dead?

Hahahahaha! that was me evily laughing, sorry but I had to do it. It made me laugh. Is that wrong? REVIEW! And I will put up the next chapter. There are 2 chapters left.


	25. Chapter 25

So I hope not too many of you are mad at me. I love Jack just as much as you all do, it just had to happen. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Theres one more left.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

Two months later…

"So what do you think your brothers are going to say?" Kyle asked walking beside Skylar.

"Bobby's probably going to shit his pants." Skylar laughed.

"You nervous?" He asked her smiling.

"You're the one who should be nervous." Skylar stated. "but yes, I'm super nervous."

"It'll be alright. I have a good feeling about this." Kyle told her. He smiled down at her before leaning down and kissing her. "Besides they have more stuff to worry about then us getting married."

Skylar couldn't help but smile at the word married. She looked down at her left hand where the diamond, her mother's diamond, laid on her finger.

"At least things are getting back to normal. I didn't think they ever would." Skylar told him putting her arm back around her boyfriend.

"It took time, but yeah it's hard to believe it's been two months." Kyle stopped and looked at Skylar. He moved a piece of hair out of her face before speaking. "Are you sure this is okay with you? I mean I know everything that happened with Jack…"

"I want to be happy again and you make me happy. Yes this is okay." Skylar interrupted him. She turned away from him and stared up at the house in front of her. It was coming together nicely. The windows were back in, no more boards. The brick needed some work. She had spent a two weeks cleaning the inside from all the debris. She went and bought new picture frames for each other pictures that wasn't ruined from the gun play. She smiled up at her house before turning back to Kyle.

"It looks good." He told her. "The guys did a good job."

She nodded her head, but stopped when you saw Bobby sitting on the porch. "Here we go." She replied grabbing Kyle's hand pulling him along. Kyle couldn't help but smile as they entered the porch.

"And where have you two been?" Bobby asked looking over at Kyle, before smiling at Skylar.

"We went for a walk to the park." Skylar told him. "And had a picnic." Skylar hid her hand around her back. She was so nervous all of the sudden.

"How sweet." Bobby replied sarcastically.

"Yeah." Skylar became very awkward. "Bobby…"

"Yo! Y'all ready to eat?" Angel appeared in the doorway. "What's going on?" He asked realizing the tension on the porch.

"We were just talking." Kyle replied.

"About what?" Angel smiled.

"We have something we would like to tell you guys." Kyle stated. He let go of Skylar's hand trying to reveal her other hand to them. She refused to move. "Sky."

"Um…" Skylar moved away from Kyle. "Let's wait till after dinner."

"Skylar this was not what we talked about." Kyle told her.

"Yeah." Skylar moved towards the door.

"We are getting married." Kyle yelled. Skylar stopped in the doorway refusing to turn around. She closed her eyes prepared for the wrath of Bobby Mercer.

"That's great news!" Angel yelled. He moved past Skylar and into the house. Bobby chuckled walking past her.

'I'm so confused." Skylar replied turning around to Kyle, who had a smile plastered to his face.

"About what? They think it's great." He leaned over and kissed her before walking into the house. She stood on the porch replaying everything that just happened in her head over and over again. Something wasn't right.

"Skylar hurry the hell up!" Bobby yelled from inside the kitchen. She shook her head from the thoughts before shutting the door behind her and walking into the kitchen.

"CONGRATS!" Everyone yelled. She jumped back surprised as to how many people were in the kitchen waiting on her. There were balloons everywhere, with a huge banner hanging above the window.

"You knew?" She yelled pointing to Angel and Bobby. She couldn't help but laugh as they nodded their heads.

"Did you actually think we were going to let this little bastard ask you to marry him without our permission? He'd be dead." Bobby replied.

"Yeah, he came by last week and talked to us about it. After Bobby smacked him around a little, we agreed." Angel chimed in.

"So that's what happened to your lip." Skylar looked over at Kyle who was nodding his head.

"I wasn't going to have some pussy marry my sister, I had to toughen him up a little bit."

Everyone began to laugh.

"Estupido." Sofi replied rolling her eyes.

A sound caught Skylar's attention behind.

"Did I miss something?" he smiled at her. He leaned up against the doorframe, looking over at his family as he laid the crutches against the wall.

"Jack." She replied rushing over to him. She wrapped her around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"What did I miss?" he asked again.

"For some reason I have a feeling you already know the answer to that." Skylar smiled lifting her head up.

"And why would you think that?" Jack asked still smiling.

"That huge ass grin you have on your face." She shoved him playfully.

"I knew before those three dumbasses did." Jack admitted. "Kyle came by the hospital and we planned the whole thing. I told him where he could Ma's ring and your favorite place. The park where we took our first family photo. It was snowing and to get me to smile you put a snowball in my face. This started a war between everyone, except Ma. She took off running for cover." Jack laughed. "But she got hit anyways."

Skylar smiled hugging him again. "Thank you." She whispered. He hugged her back.

"Can we eat?" Bobby replied interrupting the moment.

"Sure Bobby." Skylar replied rolling her eyes. She put Jack's arm around her shoulder and helped him to the table.

"Let's go." Skylar grabbed Jack's crutches from the wall and gave them to him.

"It's cold." Jack stated.

"I promised the doctor that you will have therapy every day. Therapy includes walking a mile. Get your ass up and let's go." She told him. Jack had been out of the hospital for three weeks now. He was supposed to go to therapy every day for six months, but he refused to go. The doctor had agreed that Skylar work with him every day. "You're becoming a pain in my ass."

"A pain in your ass? I don't need to do therapy. I am fine." He stood up to walk away.

"Okay." She walked over to him and jerked his crutches from him. She threw them in the living room. "Walk to me Jack. If you are fine, then you can take five steps towards me without falling."

"Give me my crutches back." Jack told her.

"No. You think you are healed and perfect then walk towards me. It's just five steps." Skylar crossed her arms across her chest. She was getting angry with Jack.

"I don't want to." Jack lowered his voice.

"It's not that you don't want to, it's that you can't Jack. It's been three weeks since you've left the hospital. You haven't completely healed yet…"

"Do you not think that I know that?" Jack yelled.

"Why are you acting like this? It's just a walk around the neighborhood." Skylar didn't understand why Jack refused to get better.

"You don't understand." Jack turned away from his sister holding himself up on the table.

"Make me understand Jack." Skylar walked over to him.

"Leave it alone Skylar." Jack warned her.

"No, you need to tell me." Skylar leaned down in his face.

"I don't need to tell you shit." Jack tried to move to the counter but fell down.

"Jack!" Skylar rushed over to him.

"Stop!" Jack yelled. "Just leave it alone. I don't want to fucking exercise today. You don't get it do you? I can't walk Skylar, because I was shot. Because I answered the fucking door, I got shot."

"I know that Jack." Skylar whispered.

"No you don't. You weren't there."

"I was there. I was there for that week you wouldn't wake up. I was there when you did wake up and you almost died. I was there when the doctor came and told us that you died twice on the operating table. I was also there when the doctor told us to prepare ourselves because you weren't going to make it." Skylar threw her hands up in his face. "I might not have been there when you got shot, but I was there when you almost died. That's worse. Have you ever watched someone you loved start dying right in front of you and you can't do anything about it? It's not fun Jack. I am trying to help you. If you don't want it then just let me know, I will quit. But don't you dare take the easy road out because you are too tired of walking or you are too weak. You are alive Jack. You got a second chance, don't abuse it." She wiped her face before turning around and storming out of the kitchen. She saw her brothers standing in the doorway staring at her.

"Can I get my crutches back please?" Jack asked lifting himself off the floor. Angel nodded his head handing him the crutches.

"Everything alright?" Bobby asked still staring at his youngest brother.

"Just fucking peachy." Jack retorted walking past them into the living room.

"She's just trying to help, you know that right?" Jerry replied following him.

"I don't need help." Jack told him sitting down on the couch.

"You're right. You are doing great all by yourself." Bobby replied.

"Fuck you Bobby." Jack snapped. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

"Don't treat her like this Jack. She was with you the whole time." Angel told him.

"Can y'all just leave me alone?" Jack asked looking over at his brothers. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

* * *

Skylar sat in her room for the longest time. She refused to go back downstairs. Jack was being so hard headed about everything. He was alive, why couldn't he be grateful.

"You alright up here?" Angel poked his head into her room.

"He's being a dick about all this." Skylar snapped.

"He's having a hard time." Angel replied walking into her room.

"I'm just trying to help him and he shoots me down every time. He's not going to get better if he just sits on his ass all day."

"Sky…"

"He's alive Angel. He got another chance, why is he being this way?" Skylar looked up at her brother.

"You know how Jack is, he bottles things up. He's going to be fine you just have to give him some time." Angel told her rubbing the side of her head. "He's just as hard headed as you are."

"I'm not hardheaded."

"My point exactly." Angel smiled at her.

"I cant get that day out of my head. It replays over and over again." Skylar replied.

"That day is over Sky. Don't go back to it. We all made mistakes that day that we cant take back."

"What are you guys going to do?" Skylar changed the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to stay?"

"I'm a marine Sky. I go when I'm needed. But I promise you this, I will not leave unless I have to. I'm here for good." Angel told her. She smiled at him. She was glad she had her family back, but she couldn't stop thinking about what she had lost in those last few months.

* * *

Skylar shut the door behind her as she stared at her fiancé laying in the bed. She smiled at him as she cut the light out before walking over to him.

"I love you." He replied with a smile.

"And whys that?" Skylar asked climbing in the bed.

"Because you are amazing." He wrapped his arms around her body.

"Am I now?" Skylar rolled over looking at him.

"Yes, and I cannot wait to marry you." He leaned over and kissed her. She couldn't help but smile as his lips touched hers. She rolled over on top of him and he deepened the kiss. Just then a loud scream came from the room next to hers.

"Jack!" She yelled jumping out of the bed and running to her brothers room. She was met by Bobby. "Is he okay?"

"Jack!" Bobby yelled banging on the door.

They opened the door to find Jack tossing and turning in his sleep. Skylar rushed over to him.

"Jack!" She whispered touching his face. He shot out of the bed grabbing her and throwing her to the ground. "Jack its me!" She yelled.

Jack quickly let go of her and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry." He replied catching his breath.

"You alright man?" Bobby asked helping Skylar off the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack told him.

'Yeah I can see that. You want to explain what just happened?"

"Its nothing Bobby leave it alone." Jack told him.

"Jack we are trying to help you…" Bobby went to speak.

"No you are doing nothing but trying to piss me off. I said that I am fine. I just had a bad dream its nothing."

"You just threw your baby sister on the floor, don't tell me that is nothing."

"Fuck you Bobby! Why can't y'all just stay the hell out of my life for once?" Jack jumped off the bed.

"Why are you freaking out Jack?" Skylar finally spoke.

"Just get out." He told her. "Just get out of my room."

"Grow the fuck up Jack. This is getting ridiculous." Bobby told him leaving the room.

"We are just trying to help you." Skylar remained where she was. "That's all I want to do is help you with this."

"I was shot Skylar!" Jack yelled. Skylar jumped back a little taken back at Jack's statement.

"I know that." Skylar whispered.

"No, I was shot because I answered the fucking door. I know what they are thinking. That stupid boy was a fucking idiot because I am answered the door. I wanted it to go away. I wanted the fighting to stop. So yes I answered the door, I answered the mother fucking door." Jack shot up out off the bed.

"Jack…"

"You guys keep tip toeing around me like I am some fragile little kid. I'm not!" He yelled. "I got shot, I know that. I am fine. "

"I know you are." Skylar replied.

"I'm fine." Jack collapsed on the bed. He put his head in his hands. Skylar walked over to him and laid her hand on his back. "I don't know what to do." He sobbed.

Skylar felt the tears begin to stream down her face. "You're okay Jack. You going to be okay." She wrapped her arms around his body.

"The only thing I kept thinking about the whole time was I'm so happy that Skylar is okay."

"Jack." Skylar sobbed. She held her brother in her arms as he continued to cry. She looked up at the door and saw Bobby and Angel standing there. She nodded her head. "You're alright."

**YAYYY! Jack's alive! Whooo hooooo! Review! I will write the last chapter this weekend! It snowed here and if anyone is from South Carolina will know that it never snows here, so yeah im going to go play! Hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

Heres the last chapter I hope everyone liked the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Four Brothers.

Skylar opened the door and peered out it one last time before stepping out and gently closing the door behind her. She tiptoed towards the stairs trying her hardest not to make a sound. She noticed all the doors to her brothers rooms were still closed. She smiled to herself as she made it to the bottom step.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked poking his head around the corner. Skylar let out a scream jumping back, she fell hard on the bottom step.

"Jesus Bobby!" She yelled.

"Why are you sneaking around?" he asked helping her up.

"I wasn't." She replied.

Bobby laughed. "Right." He walked away from her into the living room where he was watching tv.

"What are you doing up?" Skylar asked following him.

"Cant sleep." Bobby didn't take his eyes off the hockey game he was watching.

"Whys that?" Skylar asked with a smile.

"Don't play that game Skylar you know why." Bobby insisted.

Skylar couldn't help but laugh. "My fucking baby sister is getting married tomorrow. I don't know how anyone is sleeping."

"Awe Bobby." Skylar sat down next to him.

"I don't know why you are even doing it. Its ridiculous." Bobby grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels.

"Its called love Bobby. You should try it some time." Skylar laughed.

"Its called stupidity, that's what its called. You re only twenty one years old."

"Is someone jealous?"

"Hell no! I will never get married."

"Never say never Bobby." Skylar told him. She smiled at her brother before laying her head on his shoulder. He scooted closer to her putting his arm around her shoulder. She closed her eyes listening to him breathing as he finished looking through the channels.

"What you thinking about?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Its nothing, just for the first time in what seems like a long time I am actually happy with my life." She replied softly.

"You should be."

"Are you happy?" She asked looking up at him.

"You serious?" Bobby asked. Skylar cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I guess so." Bobby told her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I fucking guess so." Bobby leaned up and grabbed his beer. Skylar sat back up and crossed her legs facing her brother.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Skylar asked.

"Hell no. What made pretty boy think I wanted to be in his wedding? Now I have to wear a damn suit and I don't like it at all."

"He did it for me." Skylar replied softly. "He knows how much this means to me."

"He better be good to you or I will rip his heart out, do you understand? I will fucking kill him." Bobby threatened.

"He loves me Bobby, he will never do that."

"Theres time to back out." Bobby gave a little smirk. "I can have the car ready in ten minutes."

Skylar playfully hit him on the arm causing him to wrap his arms around her and bring her into his lap. He laid his head on her shoulder and squeezed. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."

"Whats going on?" Jack asked walking into the living room. He was still limping from the gunshot wounds in his leg and pelvis. He put his cane up against the wall before walking over to his brother and sister sitting on the couch.

"Cracker Jack when you going to stop pretending you need that cane?" Bobby asked with a smile on his face.

"When you stop pretending you don't like penis." Jack retorted. He threw himself down the couch with a sigh.

"You sleep well?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah I did actually." Jack smiled at her.

It had been almost a year since the shooting outside the Mercer's house. The house was back to normal, but you can still sometimes sense the tension between the brothers. Jack's body had recovered from the gunshot wounds he encountered on that day, even though he has to carry around a cane. When he thinks no one is looking, Skylar can see the pain still remains in his eyes. He still blames himself for answering the door and getting himself shot. Bobby blamed himself for letting any of the shit happen to his family. Angel blamed himself for assuming that Jerry had something to do with their mothers death, and Jerry blamed himself for not trusting his family with his problems. It took time but everyone let it all go. They were still a family and families stick together through the good and bad. Skylar was just happy that everyone was still together and home, like they promised. Now it was the day before her wedding day and she had two of her favorite people sitting next to her. She couldn't ask for anything better than being with the people she loved the most.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Skylar asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked looking down at her.

"Don't play stupid, you both know what I mean." Skylar replied. Both brothers had a smile plastered to their faces.

"You know just guy stuff." Jack stated.

"Right. Just don't get him killed please." She told them. "All I ask is that he be at that alter in the morning."

"We can arrange that I guess." Bobby replied. He picked up his beer and toasted to the air. "It should be fun." He took a sip before smiling at his sister.

"I don't know why I bother." She replied getting off the couch.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I guess go to dinner or something, I don't know whatever Sofi has planned I guess."

"Is it weird having your friends around you again?" Jack asked.

Skylar laughed. "Its good seeing old faces. Cameron has been having her eye on you for the longest time. You going to do something about that?"

"You know Jackie likes that dick, he aint going to do shit." Bobby chimed in.

Jack glared at his brother before speaking. "I don't know. I haven't seen her in so long."

"She's single." Skylar stated.

"Thanks, I think I got." Jack winked at her. Jack turned back to Bobby and punched him in the arm.

"What the hell Jack?" Bobby yelled wiping his shirt from the beer that spilled on him.

"You're a dick." Jack told him getting off the couch.

"Did I hurt little Jackie's feelings. Come here let me hold your little hand and make it feel better." Bobby mocked.

"Fuck you Bobby." Jack replied limping to his cane and walking out of the room. Bobby was still laughing in the living room as they both walked out. Jack followed Skylar up to her room.

* * *

"Don't let Bobby see this." Cameron replied to Skylar who was staring in the mirror. Cameron was one of Skylars childhood best friends. After the shooting everyone seemed to go their separate ways, or maybe Skylar just did. They had spoken on and off over the four years, but now that Skylar was getting married, she wanted Cameron to be there on that day. "Sky are you ok?"

Skylar remained staring in the mirror looking down at the white dress she was wearing. She wanted everything to be perfect, but she couldn't move herself from the mirror.

"Sky what is it?" Cameron walked over to her friend.

"Will you get Jack for me?" Skylar asked her friend.

"Yeah is everything ok?"

"I just need to see my brother real quick." Skylar turned away from the mirror and sat down in the nearest chair. She was freaking out. She heard Cameron leaving. She stared down at her dress. It was the material from Evelyn's wedding dress. Evelyn never married, but she was engaged once. Skylar never pressed the issue much, she just knew that it didn't work out but Evelyn never got rid of the dress in hope one day she would have a daughter to give it to. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. She looked perfect, but why wasn't she happy?

"Sky." Jack entered the room. Skylar looked up at her brother as tears streamed down her face. "What is it?" he asked rushing over to her.

"My dress." Skylar cried.

"Did it rip? What happened to it?" Jack looked over the dress.

"Its perfect." She cried. Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Sky." He whispered.

"I miss Ma." Skylar sobbed covering her face. Jack sighed before bringing her into his arms.

"I miss her too. But she's here Sky. She's here with us." Jack lifted his sisters head off his chest. "She would be so proud of you Sky."

"Its not right not having here on this day." Skylar cried. Jack reached up and wiped the tears from her face. He stared at her for a while before speaking.

"Come with me." Jack picked himself off the ground and reached his hand out to his sister.

"What?" Skylar asked confused.

"Lets go somewhere."

"Jack, I'm in my wedding dress."

"Take it off put on some pants and come with me."

Skylar was still confused but did as her brother said. She quickly put on some pants and grabbed her jacket before looking back at Jack. He opened the door and ushered Cameron into the room.

"Tell Bobby, we needed to go do something real quick. Don't tell Kyle anything. We will be back before the ceremony starts. Its just something I feel like we need to do." Jack told Cameron as she nodded her head. She looked over at Skylar and smiled.

"You looked gorgeous." Cameron replied.

Skylar smiled at her friend before Jack grabbed her hand and ushered her out of the room. Jack jumped into the drivers seat of the car.

"Where are we going?" Skylar finally asked.

"You'll see. You need to do this Sky. It's the only closer you are going to have."

Skylar looked confused at her brother before buckling her seat belt. "Alright."

He started the car and drove away. They drove a little way when Skylar realized where they were going. She closed her eyes.

"Come on Sky." Jack told her stopping the car. She nodded her head before getting out of the car. He reached his hand out. They slowly began walking through the cemetery together until they came to one particular gravesite. _"Evelyn Mercer"_

Skylar's knees hit the ground as she stared at her mother's grave. The tears began streaming down her face.

"Hey Ma." Jack spoke. "We miss you."

Skylar couldn't control the tears as she tried to speak. "I miss you." She whispered. She ran her fingers over the letting on the stone.

"We all do." Angel appeared behind her. She turned around and saw all of her brothers standing together.

"What are you going here?" Skylar asked.

"We aren't stupid Sky. You haven't left Ma's room all week. We knew where you were going." Jerry told her with a smile.

"She's here with us Sky. All of us. She hasn't left us." Angel told her.

"I just wish she was here." Skylar turned back. She kissed her fingers and placed them lightly on Evelyns name.

"So you going to get married today?" Bobby asked. Skylar turned around and smiled at her oldest brother. She got up off the ground and walked over to where all four of her brothers were standing. She wrapped her around Bobby's waist. "See you later ma." With that they turned around. Skylar looked up.

"What?" She smiled.

"Hi." Kyle replied with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Skylar released Bobby's waist and walked towards her fiancé.

"A little bird told me." He smiled. Skylar looked over in the car and saw Cameron waving at her. Skylar couldn't help but laugh.

"Who's at the church?" Skylar asked.

"They wont start without us. We are kind of important." Kyle replied. "Come with me." He reached his hand out. She gladly took and followed where he led her. They came to another grave. _"Aiden Sanders."_

"Thank you." She whispered to Kyle as she hugged his tightly.

"We miss you man." Kyle replied.

"We love you." Skylar told him. She kissed her fingers again and placed them on top of the grave with a smile. She grabbed Kyle's hand again and kissed it.

"Lets get married." She told him. He leaned down and kissed her. Skylar Mercer's life at that moment was perfect. She had lost a great deal in the twenty one years of her living, but she also gained just as much. Her family was back together and she couldn't be happier. Yeah she missed the ones she lost, but she wasn't going to dwell. They were where they needed to be, smiling down on them. She smiled one last time at the grave before turning around and walking away. That would be the last time she would visit that cemetery. She knew where they were, in her heart and they would forever stay there. Life as a Mercer had it rough moments, but she wouldn't change a thing. It wasn't blood that bound them together, it was love and that's all she needed.

**There you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this story. I really did enjoy writing it. REVIEW! **


End file.
